My little Pony: Uncommon Connection
by Sonicman0123456789
Summary: The story focuses around two boy's who are sent to Ponyville by an unknown source. The two boy's form close relationships with the ponies of Ponyville and learn a few things themselves, finding deeper meaning of what it means to be a true friend. This takes place a year after A Canterlot Wedding part2.
1. Chapter 1: Just a dream

**Before anyone reads I'm letting you know that it's written in a combination of traditional paragraph form, which most of everyone is familiar with already, and script form. I'm not sure how reader's take to the script form but try and bare with me on it. It's kind of a requirement in my field so I have to use it as much as possible and fan work seems like a good place to start. I'm hoping with this style you will truly get involved with the story since in script form actors (or whoever) tend to truly get involved and become apart of the story themselves. So try your best to get into character, ok? Lol.**

**I wrote this a long time ago so it's rather short but it gets longer as the story goes on. I draw inspiration from my favorite PS2 games Kingdom Hearts and Kingdom Hearts II so you'll be seeing some references here and there, hopefully you smile if you see them because the game is just so good. I've also gotten writing inspiration from another author, SHONENJUMPBOY, he also made a My little Pony fic and I really liked it and I really recommend you check him out if you're interested in reading a good MlP story. I also got inspiration from him and I need to be sure to thank him one of these days. **

* * *

In a small house in Philadelphia on a rainy day five teens sat in a room playing video games at the back of the house. There were three T.V's but only two of them were being used. One T.V was connected to an Xbox 360 and on the other the PlayStation3 was connected. Two boys were on the 360 and two others were on the PS3 and the last boy was sitting on the bed occupying his laptop. The two guys who were on the 360 were Marcus and Khalil and on the PS3 were Denvor and André. A name from Denvor was called "Babe". The boy on his laptop looked up to see who called him.

Babe: What's up?

Denvor: Are you alright?

Babe: Yeah. I'm cool, just checking facebook.

Denvor: You want to play BlazBlue with us?

André: Nah. I'm done.

André had said as he stood up stretching.

André: I'm going home.

Denvor: What time is it?

André (looking at his phone): 1:00AM

Khalil: It's that late already? Guess I'll go home too.

Babe: Hell. I'm getting tired myself. So Marcus, Denvor you're going to have to leave too.

Marcus: Fine.

Denvor: No problem.

The boys got up and were getting ready to leave. Denvor ejected the BlazBlue game from the PlayStation3 and placed the disc inside the Continuum Shift case. He placed the game inside his hoodies pocket which was just the right size for holding the case. After helping clean and straightening up the room André, Denvor, Khalil and Marcus headed for the front door, Babe walking behind them.

André: Hey Babe, can I get a Swiss roll?

Babe: Sure. Just get money and go to the store.

André: Never mind…

Babe let out a friendly laugh as they approached the front door. After giving their goodbyes for the day Babe closed the doors behind them and locked up. Now that he thought about it the day went by rather quickly. He went back to his room and turned off the two T.V's. He sat back on his bed and finished up the last few things he had to do on his laptop before closing it and placing it in his book bag. He turned off his room light and jumped back onto his bed. "Wow. I don't think I've ever been this tired" Babe said to himself lazily as he slowly drifted asleep. He didn't bother to change into his night clothes since he was way too tired.

"It seems like people ignore what they don't want to see even if it's another person in need. I can't help but wonder if all creatures are like this." A voice came into Babe's head. He began to wake up due to the mysterious voice. He opened his eyes and saw his clothes waving in the air. He slowly managed to turn around and what he saw made his eyes widen in horror. He was falling from the sky and heading down toward the Earth below.

Babe: AAAAAAAHHHH-Oh wait…this is just a dream. I've got nothing to worry abo-

Before he could finish his sentence he face planted into the Earthy soil. By some miracle he managed to rise up from the ground with dirt on his face. The only pain he felt was minor facial pain but he managed to shake it off.

Babe: Ouch. That was one hell of a drop. (Looking up at the sky) Strange I've never dreamt of falling before. Hm, well, there's no point in asking how I survived since it's all just a dream and what not. I wonder if I could go Super Babe and fly.

Babe smiled before standing on one leg while the other was held up nearly touching his chest. He was holding his fist up into the air while the other fist was by his side. He had the hero stance right but no flight. He quickly realized he lacked the ability to fly.

Babe: Ok, so I can't fly. I guess I'm walking in this dream...man that sucks. But where am I? It seems cartoony around here.

It didn't take long for his eyes to catch a glimpse of a town in the distance. He had set his sights on the nearby town and began jogging to his destination. After about a mile of jogging he finally reached the town. He didn't even notice he walked past a sign that said, "Welcome to Ponyville".

He continued to wander around until he discovered the town's square where, much to his surprise, there were candy colored…ponies. There were lots of them, ranging from size and color, some with horns and some with wings. After walking into the town square, Babe looked around trying to understand his "dream" completely.

The ponies in the town square were standing in shock and slight fear. They'd never seen anything like him before.

Babe (looking around): Wait…this can't be. There's only one way to make sure.

Babe looked around the square searching for something. He looked high and low for what he was searching for, and after a few more seconds of looking around, his eyes locked onto the sight of a light sapphire bluish-gray pony with a pale, light-yellowish mane. The pony was female by the looks of it, but her most distinctive trait was her yellow- walled eyes and wings.

Babe: This is…yes, this is it! I'M IN EQUESTRIA!

The sudden outburst caused all the ponies in the square to panic. They ran for shelter- back to their homes, or into nearby buildings and stores the owners were kind enough to let them into for protection. Babe looked in confusion, as he didn't understand why they were running. The entire square was cleared out, and no pony was in sight. He stood in the center of the town's square and took one more look around.

Babe: Where's everypony going? Bingo? Well, it doesn't matter I-oh damn, why do I suddenly feel so fatigue? I…I can't be waking up…

Babe collapsed to his knees and fell over on his front. He laid out on the ground.

Babe: I can't wake up yet…Uh…

His vision began to fade and he was barely keeping his eyes open. He tried to fight off his awakening, wanting to be in his Equestria dream world a little longer but it was pointless as his eyes closed and he laid on the ground.

To be continued

* * *

**Short, I know. I swear it'll get longer XD. Reviews are nice, so if you feel like reviewing and letting me know what's wrong would be cool. It's not a requirement(of course) it'll just be helpful. Though I'm not sure how helpful since I already finished writing this story.**


	2. Chapter 2: Human

After blacking out the only thing that Babe could see is darkness followed by the sound of voices, all female.

Voice#1: What is it?

Babe: (Voices…?)

Voice#2: It's kinda…funny looking.

Babe: (Voices I've never heard before…)

Voice#3: Um, maybe it needs a name?

Babe: (My head is still a little sore. Just like how it  
was in my dream.)

Voice#4: Whatever it is it has a strange taste for  
fashion.

Voice#5: Let's throw it a party!

Babe: (Those two voices sounded like…Pinkie Pie and  
Rarity.)

Voice#6: Back up some ya'll, ah think it's waken up.

Slowly Babe opened his eyes. The first thing he saw was the ceiling above him. Babe blinked twice before turning to his left and saw six colorful ponies staring at him from a safe distance. Seeing them he jumped up and had his back against the couch he was on.

Babe: What the heck's going on? Am I still dreaming?

A lavender unicorn slowly walked over to him to check and see if he was ok.

Babe: …Twilight?

What Babe says shocked the lavender mare as well as the  
others behind her.

Twilight: How do you know my name?

Babe: What are you talking about? I know all you guys. I can do this blind folded. Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Rarity, Pinkie Pie and Applejack.

All the ponies' jaws dropped. A creature they've never encountered before knows all their names. It was defiantly strange for all six of them.

Babe: Yeah. This is most defiantly a dream. Since this is my dream and what not let's go out and do some friendship finding stuff! I want to fight a changling!

Rainbow Dash (flying up to Babe): How do you know all this stuff!?

Babe: Whoa, easy Dash. How do I not know any of this? You guys have like one of the most popular animated shows.

Fluttershy: Um…show?

Applejack: What in tarnation are you talkin' bout?

Babe: You guys are acting like you don't know who you are. I'm a brony, a fan of your show.

Rarity: You're a "brony"? Is that what you are?

Rainbow Dash: I've never heard of any "brony" living in Equestria or Cloudsdale.

Babe: No. Bronies aren't a species or anything it's a term we use for male viewers of My Little Pony. I'm a human being.

Applejack: A human what now?

Babe: Being. I should've probably explained this more since you guys have never seen one.

Rainbow Dash flies back over to her confused friends. They gathered around each other to discuss the issue.

Rainbow Dash: I don't trust this guy. He just randomly appears in Equestria and has all this knowledge about us.

Applejack: He says he's a…now, whatchu call it? Human…being, now what the hay is that?

Fluttershy: We could ask for a name.

Pinkie Pie: Where he's from!

Rainbow Dash: What he wants.

Rarity: Where he gets his clothes…

Applejack: How'd he get here and such.

Twilight: Alright. We'll ask him a couple of questions but after that I think it'd be best we take him to see Princess Celestia.

They all nodded in agreement and turned their attention back to Babe who was waiting patiently for them to stop talking in secret.

Babe (waving): Hi.

Twilight: We've got a couple of questions for you.

Babe: Shoot.

Fluttershy: Okay. Um, your name…?

Babe: Huh? I'm sorry, I couldn't hear that Fluttershy.

Fluttershy: I asked…f-for your name.

Babe: I didn't catch that. Do you think you speak a little louder?

Fluttershy: I-

Babe: Wha…?

Fluttershy: I-I asked-

Babe: What'd you say?

Fluttershy asked the same question again but it came in the form of squeals. Nobody could really understand a thing she was saying now.

Twilight: She asked what your name was.

Babe: Oh. Babe, Babe Osis, how's it hangin'?

Pinkie cheerfully jumps up and down in front of Babe.

Pinkie Pie: Where ya from?

Babe: Philadelphia but not the Fillydelphia you guys have.

Twilight: What's the difference? How is there another Fillydelphia?

Babe: The REAL one I live in is spelled with P.H.I.L and an A. You guys have it spelled as F.I.L.L.Y and it's pronounced Phila- not Filly. I guess it's to make it as a reference since you guys are ponies.

Pinkie Pie was now beyond confused. She didn't bother asking another question and simply stepped back to her friends. Rainbow Dash, once again, flew up to Babe with a suspicious look on her face.

Rainbow Dash: What do you want?

Babe: I don't want anything. I'm not here to hurt anyone. It's a dream and all so I just want to hang out with you guys before I wake up. That's all there is to it really.

Rainbow Dash: Eh. (Slowly flying back to her friends) I'm watchin' you buddy…

Rarity: Where do you get your clothes?

Babe: Wherever I feel like Rarity. But if you'd like to make me a few new sets, I'd like to see your art for human design. I'm not sure you'll like the design but, hey, it'll be a cool experience right? Something new on fashion, if I dream of you guys again I'll visit your boutique.

Rarity: I-but-how do, you-he-

Rarity couldn't even chain together words. Applejack pulled her back and stepped forward with her question.

Applejack: Last question. How'd you get here?

Babe: I don't know. I was just randomly falling from the sky after I had fallen asleep. I'm a strange dreamer but,hey, we can't control them.

Twilight: The sky?

Babe: Yup, landed right on my head.

Twilight: It must've been from my summoning spell.

Applejack: Summoning spell?

Twilight: Yes. I was trying out the new spell but nothing happened. I didn't know what would happen if I did it in town so I took it away from Ponyville. After I tried it nothing happened. I left but the same night Babe showed up.

Rarity: So the summoning spell must've really worked and it summoned him?

Twilight: It's the only explanation.

Babe: What are you guys trying to solve here? I'm dreaming. None of this is real.

Twilight: Stop saying that. Are human beings supposed to talk nonsense? This is defiantly NOT a dream and it never WAS a dream.

Babe: Ok, ok, this is obviously getting me nowhere. I think it's time I woke up.

The mane6 looked at him as Babe started to pinch himself in an attempt to wake up. The only thing he felt was pain. They all looked at him as if he was crazy but they simply ignored it.

Twilight: I think I can send him back. I should be able to come up with a spell that'll send him back to...wherever it is that he's from.

Applejack: Alright. Ah sure hope it works. He's a little...weird.

Babe (pinching himself): Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow…

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3: Again

The mane6 and Babe left the library and travelled back to the outskirts where Twilight first performed the spell. This time Twilight prepared a different spell. This spell was going to be used to send Babe back home.

Applejack: You sure you can do this?

Twilight: It has to work.

Applejack: Okay. We'd better stand back ya'll.

Applejack and the others stood back as Twilight prepared the spell. Babe continued to pinch himself in an attempt to "wake" up. Twilight strained hard trying her best to get as much magic out of her as possible. Her horn was shrouded in its usual purple aura. After gathering enough magic Twilight shot a beam of light up toward the sky, the clouds above began to repel from the light creating a large circular opening in the clouds. The sky turned purple for a brief second.

Twilight (panting): N-nothing's happening?

Rarity: What happened Twilight?

Twilight: I don't know…that spell should've worked. I used up a lot of magic for that spell. Why didn't it work?

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

Rainbow Dash: Did you say something Fluttershy?

Fluttershy: Oh no, I didn't say anything.

Rainbow Dash: I could've sworn I heard something.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

Rainbow Dash: Hey, there it goes again!

Applejack: Ah hear it too. What is that?

Babe (looking around): It sounds like screaming.

Fluttershy looked up and saw something falling from the sky…it was also the location of where the screams were coming from.

Fluttershy: There. (Pointing) There it is!

The screams continued until the unidentified object crashed into the ground, landing nearby. Twilight, Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy and Babe all ran over to the crash site. What fell wasn't an object it was somepony, well someone, it was another human.

Twilight: Another one?

Applejack: You must've used the wrong spell sugar cube.

Twilight blushed at her mistake but Applejack reassured her with a smile. The human's head was planted into the ground. He tried to pull his head out from the ground. They all heard grunting coming from under the dirt. Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy grabbed the human's leg in an attempt to pry him out of the ground. After a brief struggle he popped out of the ground and flew backwards, landing on Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy. Twilight and the others went over to them.

Pinkie Pie: Are you guys alright?

Babe: André!?

André (Scratching his head): Ow…Babe?

Babe: Oh man. This isn't a dream! I would never dream of you!

Rarity: You know him?

Babe: Of course. This is my friend, André.

André: Dude…either the lack of sleep is getting to me or Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Twilight and Applejack are actually here in front of me.

Babe: As crazy as it may be the second one is about right.

Pinkie Pie: Are we famous or something?

André: Wait. Where are Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy?

Rainbow Dash cleared her throat while tapping her hoof on the ground in impatient taps. André noticed the two under him and realized he was lying on top of the two. He quickly jumped up and turned to them.

André: Oh! I'm sorry! (Holding out his hand) Please, let me to help you up.

Rainbow Dash: Yeah. (Flying off of the ground) Thanks but no thanks.

André watched Rainbow Dash fly over to the others but turned back to see Fluttershy trying to stand. Fluttershy was a little dizzy from the impact. He didn't hesitate in helping her.

André (helping Fluttershy up): Sorry about that.

Fluttershy: O-Oh, thank you…you're too kind.

André: I'm getting that from Fluttershy. That's such an honor.

As expected from Fluttershy she blushed in shyness and hides behind her mane. Babe went over to his friend and wrapped his arm around André's neck playfully.

Babe: Yo, Dré!

André: Oh! Not the neck…

Pinkie Pie: Haha! They're funny!

Applejack: They sure are a strange bunch but they don't seem to be looking for any trouble.

Rarity: So what'll we do? Are they going to stay here?

Twilight: They might have to Rarity but only until I find the correct spell to return them home.

Rainbow Dash: So we have two of these hu-mans. Do we keep an eye on them?

Twilight: They may have trouble fitting into Ponyville but other than that I'm sure they'll be fine.

Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity and Fluttershy looked over and saw Babe, André and Pinkie Pie happily play fought with each other. Pinkie Pie was riding on Babe's back while Babe and André struggled with one another on the ground. Twilight and the others couldn't help but laugh at their current carefree nature.

Applejack: Say, what's your name?

André (turning to Applejack): Me?

Applejack: Yep.

André: Oh, sorry guys.

Babe helped André up from the grass while still holding Pinkie Pie on his back.

André: My name is André Boston.

Applejack: And you already know all of our names but it's nice to meet ya.

André: Likewise. So, we're really in Equestria? This is like…really not a dream?

Babe: Yeah, the real deal, hopefully anyway.

André: How'd we get here and how do we get back?

Twilight: I can explain all of this back at my house. Whatever questions you have I'll do my best and answer them.

To be continued


	4. Chapter 4: A place to stay

Twilight, Babe and André made their way back to the library for a quick Q&A, with André and Babe around they've been stared at all the way back to her home by other ponies. Because it was getting late Applejack and the others went home to rest up for tomorrow.

André: Twilight's house. Always neat and tidy whenever there's nothing major going down.

Twilight: It's all thanks to my number one assistant, Spike.

Babe: Speaking of Spike. Where is he?

Twilight: You both know Spike too?

Babe: Well sure we do. He's-

André stopped Babe by whispering: "I think its best we pretend we don't know too much about their world. Who knows how drastically it could change the flow of things." Babe nodded in agreement, listening to more of what his friend had to say. "We should just know their names, everything else we should just leave as blanks."

Twilight: Ahem.

André: Oh! Sorry about that! About those questions, Twi?

Twilight: Of course, ask away!

André: Well I think the only question I have is how did we get here?

Twilight: From what I know it was because of a new summoning spell I learned a while back. Since you two are here it must've worked perfectly. It takes a lot of magic I'll tell ya. I'm almost completely drained.

Babe: Is there any way for us to get back?

Twilight: I'm sorry but as of right now, no.

Babe: It's ok Twilight. We don't mind at all, we'd love to stay here and learn about your culture.

Twilight: That's good to hear because I would like to learn more about hu-mans?

Babe: Humans.

Twilight: Right!

André: It's getting late and we don't have any place to stay.

Babe: No problem, we could find a tree to sleep under.

André: That sounds really uncomfortable. What if it rains or thunderstorms?

Babe: Eh.

Twilight: You can stay here for a while.

Babe: Really? That's really nice of you Twilight.

Twilight: It's no trouble at all. I'm happy to help.

Babe: I call couch.

André: I call co-aw man…!

Babe (sitting on the couch): You'll sleep on the floor and like it!

Twilight giggled at the two. She went to get extra blankets and pillows that were in the nearby closet. She gave the two their blankets and pillows so they could set up for the night. Babe organized the couch to his liking and lied down under the blanket feeling right at home.

Babe: Now this is comfy. (Putting his hands behind his head) How's your nest feeling André?

André: Like the floor.

Babe: Hahaha!

Twilight: You guys could've shared the extra bed I had.

Babe&André: Extra bed?

Twilight: Yeah. I let Applejack and Rarity use it last time they stayed over.

André and Babe looked at each other both knowing that they wanted that bed to sleep in. Later that night Babe was resting happily in the spare bed upstairs while André was sulking on the couch until he eventually went to sleep but even so the couch was still comfortable. The next morning the smell of pancakes and eggs caught André's nose and he woke up.

André (rising): That smells like breakfast.

Soon as André woke up he noticed Spike with a breakfast tray with a side of OJ.

André: Oh man. That looks delicious.

Spike: Eat up dude.

André (taking the tray): This is for me? Thanks Spike. Oh, wait, how come you're not freaked out? Isn't this your first time seeing a human?

Spike: Yeah but it's cool. Twilight explained everything.

André: Oh, ok.

Spike: However she didn't explain everything to the ponies in Ponyville. It still may take a while for ponies to start trusting to you and Babe.

André: True. Where is Babe by the way?

Spike: He went out to Rarity's boutique to pick up some clothes she made for you guys. Twilight did some measuring when you were still sleep. Babe helped since he was awake before you and all.

André: That was nice of Twilight and Rarity.

Spike: So what were your plans for today?

André: Since Babe went out to Rarity's boutique I guess I'll go and take a walk around town. I'm sure everyone won't be too thrilled to see me and all but hey I might as well get used to being around here since I'll be here a while. I might go visit Applejack.

Spike: I hear ya, if it's Applejack you're looking for then you would want to check out Sweet Apple Acres. I would take you around for a tour but I've got morning chores to do.

André: No, it's ok Spike. I can manage. Would you like some help with the chores?

Spike: Nah that's ok. I'm Twilight's number one assistant after all.

André: Heh. Is that so? Well, you certainly are a big help.

Spike: Thanks for that man. I'd better get back to work. Once you're done eating you can just put the tray in the sink.

Spike went back to work on his chores around the library leaving André to enjoy his breakfast which didn't take him too long to finish. After gulping down the last bit of orange juice he put on his white shoes and took his tray to the kitchen, placing it in the sink as Spike asked. Before heading out André went into the bathroom to straighten himself out. He ran the water in the sink to wash his face. He saw a bottle of green mouth wash on the side of the sink. He gargle's a good amount of it to clean his mouth. After cleaning himself up a bit he went outside to find his way to Sweet Apple Acres.

To be continued


	5. Chapter 5: Sweet Apple Acres

Not being out for more than 15 minutes André traveled down a dirt road, lost.

André (looking around): Okay…I think I may be a little lost. Hm, if I were a member of the Apple family where would I have put my farm?

Suddenly something hit the back of André's leg. He turned around and saw a young filly with a large pink bow on the back of her head. Her coat was pale, light grayish olive, her mane was brilliant amaranth. She was sitting on the ground rubbing her head with her hoof.

André: Oh hey, it's Apple Bloom.

Apple Bloom: Ah'm real sorry. Ah didn't watch where ah was go-(Looking up at André)-ing.

He crouched down to see if she was ok. He put on a friendly smile to assure her she had nothing to be afraid of.

André: Are you ok?

Apple Bloom: Y-yes, Ah'm alright. Wait a sec. You're one of those hu-men's Applejack told me about!

André: It's just pronounced human. But yes, I am.

Apple Bloom: Wow. This is the first time Ah've ever seen one before.

André: Do you know where Applejack is? I wanted to see her.

Apple Bloom: Sure do. Ah was on mah way back home to Sweet Apple Acres. Applejack's mah sister, she's probably buckin' apples as usual. C'mon ah'll take you there mahself.

André: Thanks a bunch.

Apple Bloom (skipping along the dirt road): Name's Apple Bloom by the way. What's your name?

André (following Apple Bloom): I'm André.

Apple Bloom: So you're André. The Babe fella must be somewhere else than.

André: Yeah. I'm surprised your sister told you so much about us.

Apple Bloom: Well sure, why wouldn't she? All of Ponyville knows who you two are, the "mysterious invading duo".

André: "Mysterious invading duo"? Ha.

Apple Bloom: No worries, you'll fit into Ponyville in no time. Ah wanted to introduce you and Babe to my friends later on. We're the cutie mark crusaders.

André: Aw, that sounds cute.

Apple Bloom: It's comprised of mahself, Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle. We try our hardest to find out what our cutie marks could be.

André: And I'm sure you all will discover it one day.

Apple Bloom: Do you have a cutie mark?

André: Oh no. Humans don't get cutie marks. We can get tattoos though, but I wouldn't recommend it. Tattoo's and cutie marks are completely different things anyway.

Apple Bloom: How so?

André: One you get through your talent and uniqueness the other you get through ink and pain.

Apple Bloom: Wait, you know how to earn a cutie mark?

André: Um…uh, yeah. Your sister told me.

Apple Bloom: Oh, neat!

André: Phew…

As the two happily went along the path together they eventually made it to Sweet Apple Acres.

Apple Bloom: And here we are.

André: Thanks a bunch Apple Bloom. It was good talking with ya.

Apple Bloom: Same here. Ah wish we could chat a while longer but I've got homework to do so ah'll catch ya later?

André: Defiantly.

Apple Bloom happily ran off as André waved goodbye to her. Applejack was pulling a wagon full of Apples and noticed André on the farm.

Applejack: André?

André (turning to Applejack): Hey, Applejack.

Applejack walks over to him with the wagon behind her.

Applejack: Well isn't this a surprise? What're ya doin here, Sugar cube? I thought you'd still be at Twilight's.

André: Nah. I thought I'd come out and pay you a visit on Sweet Apple Acres. I wanted to check on you. Besides Babe went to see Rarity at her boutique and I thought it'd be a good idea to come out and explore a little bit of Ponyville. Turns out it was just what I needed and a chance to stretch my legs.

Applejack: Aw shucks, that's mighty kind of ya.

André: Would you like some help around here? I wouldn't mind.

Applejack: Thanks for the offer but I'm done with my rounds of bucking for the mornin'.

André: Oh. Guess I came at the wrong time then.

Applejack: No need to worry, you can come by tomorrow and help if you'd like.

André: Of course! I'd love that.

Applejack: An extra pair of hooves are always needed around here, thanks a bunch André.

André: No problem AJ, I'll see if Babe wants to help as well. Oh yeah and we have hands by the way not hooves.

Applejack: Right, hands, got it.

Out of the blue a rainbow streak rushed passed Applejack and tackled André onto the ground, it happened so fast it took Applejack a second to realize André wasn't in front of her anymore.

André (hitting the ground): Ow!

Rainbow Dash (standing on top of André): Ok! What were you doing with Applejack? Were you putting a curse on her or something? Applejack quickly ran over to Rainbow Dash and got her off of André.

Applejack: Rainbow! What in the hay are you doin!?

Rainbow Dash: Protecting you from the human!

Applejack: Protect? He only came out here to ask if he could help buckin apples!

Rainbow Dash: Sure he did. I heard humans earn the trust of ponies and then once they do they put them under some weird hypnosis that turns us into their dinner!

André: …Um, what?

Applejack: Rainbow that doesn't make any sense. Who told you that?

Rainbow Dash: Derpy.

André: Wow.

To be continued


	6. Chapter 6: A little competition

Babe and Rarity were spending time with each other in the carousel boutique to get better acquainted.

Rarity: I think you're going to love your new clothes.

Rarity spoke in joy as Babe sat in a chair with one leg crossed the other. He was drinking tea out of a fancy cup. He was under the impression that he was royalty. It obvious Babe and Rarity quickly became friends.

Babe: Yes. I do think so as well, my dear.

Rarity: It took me a while to get the design right for the human body but once I got the hang of it I just simply loved it!

Babe: What impresses me even more is that you've managed to do it all within a day. I'm quite surprised and highly impressed. A pony of your skill deserves fame.

Rarity: Ohohoho! Do go on!

A knocking on the door got Rarity's attention. Babe continued to drink tea with his pinky sticking out. Rarity went to the door and is greeted by the faces of Twilight, Applejack and André.

Rarity: Oh! Lovely, we have guests!

Babe (turning to see everypony): Ah, it appears so.

André: What's up Babe?

Babe: Hello, ol' chap.

André: Huh?

Babe (shaking his head): Oh, I mean, what's up? Sorry Dré, I've been hanging out with Rarity all morning. She's really grown on me.

André: Um, yeah. I see.

Twilight: So, André, Spike told me you went to visit Sweet Apple Acres. How was it?

André: It was nice Twi. I managed to see a little more of Ponyville, met Applejacks little sister, Apple Bloom, and I know how to get to the farm now. I'll be there tomorrow to help Applejack buck some apples and see how it's done. Babe, wanna come too?

Babe: Sure. I don't mind.

André: Cool! So, Applejack, it's a date.

Applejack: A-A what!?

Rarity: Oh my…he's so straight forward.

Twilight: A bit soon for that, don't you think?

André: What are you guys talking about? All I said was that it was a date.

Applejack: U-Um, ah don't know. Ah've got lots of work to do and we've only just met.

André: Wait. You didn't think I meant a DATE did you? I meant it as in we'll surely be seeing you tomorrow for help on the farm.

Twilight, Rarity and Applejack all exhaled in relief. Babe and André just looked at each other in confusion. They didn't pay it too much mind and simply ignored the ponies misunderstanding.

Babe: Where are Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy?

Rarity: Pinkie Pie helps run Sugarcube Corner. She's most likely handling business there.

Twilight: Fluttershy is caring for the animals back at her cottage.

André: And Rainbow Dash has been acting real strange.

Babe: Strange? That doesn't sound like Dash, strange how?

A rainbow streak charges through the door of the boutique store and tackles André, again, slamming him against the wall. It took everyone a second to see what had just happened. Rainbow Dash was again pinning him down.

Rainbow Dash: Thought you could pull a fast one huh?

André (rubbing his head): Ow…

Twilight: Rainbow Dash! What are you doing? Get off of him!

Rainbow turned to her friends and sees Babe behind them. Rainbow gasped and stepped in front of Babe.

Rainbow Dash: Quick! Everypony shield your eyes! I heard they can turn you into stone like a cockatrice!

Twilight: Rainbow Dash….that doesn't make any sense. We've been looking at them for a while now. We haven't turned to stone yet.

Rainbow Dash: They're just waiting for you to let your guard down! In the name of Celestia, don't let your guard down!

Applejack: Ok. Ah've had just about enough of your attitude. What is your deal? Why are you treating our new friends this way?

Rainbow Dash: How can you guys simply trust somepony or something you've never met before?

Rarity: Stop this nonsense Rainbow Dash you're acting like such a child.

Rarity slightly raised her voice as she helped André off of the floor.

André: Thanks Rarity.

Babe: Wow. I didn't even think Rainbow's character could be like this.

Rainbow Dash: And what's that supposed to mean?

Babe: It means-nothing…

André: Rainbow, what's wrong with you? You're making it seem like we're trying to steal your friends away from you or something.

Rainbow Dash: Who knows? Maybe you are! It won't work on me though!

Babe: Hahaha! I can't believe you two are even arguing about this. How about we settle our differences?

Rainbow Dash: And how's that possible?

Babe: The way you would prefer to do things, a little competition.

Rainbow Dash: …I'm listening.

Babe: We'll have one competition. If we win, you have to apologize to André and me and acknowledge us as just normal citizens until we go home. And since we're currently marked as "evil" by you we'll allow you to pick the event of the competition.

Rainbow Dash: And what if I win, which I most likely will.

Babe: If you win?

Rainbow Dash: Uh huh.

Twilight, Applejack, Rarity and André waited in anticipation as Babe thought of a good victory option for Rainbow Dash.

Babe: Hm…if you win, we leave Equestria and won't ever return.

Twilight, Applejack, Rarity and André: WHAT!?

Rainbow Dash: Hehe! Now that sounds like my kind of game. You're on!

Rainbow held out her hoof. Babe smiled at her as the two permanently sealed the deal on their competition by shaking on it.

Rainbow Dash: Tomorrow morning, Everfree forest. Be there.

To be continued


	7. Chapter 7: Judged (part 1)

That night in Ponyville everypony headed home and prepared for bed. After taking a bath Babe walked out of the bathroom and turned out the light behind him. He saw André already fast asleep in his night clothes Rarity had made him. He went upstairs. He lied down on the spare bed, staring up at the ceiling. He couldn't sleep yet.

Babe: …

Twilight [voice]: …Do you know what you're doing?

Babe: You're still awake?

The two didn't bother getting up to face each other while they talked. They were both still lying in their beds.

Twilight: Are you sure you know what you're doing?

Babe: Truthfully Twi, I don't. I'm fully aware of all things Rainbow Dash is capable of. There's virtually no chance of André and me winning the event tomorrow because whatever it is she picks it'll most likely be something she excels in.

Twilight: So why do it? Why challenge her like that?

Babe: I don't know. Something just told me too. Who knows? The two of us going away is probably for the best. I don't think André and I will ever be able to truly fit in here. And, Twilight, don't be mad at Rainbow Dash, she's just trying to protect her friends.

Twilight: But you're our friends too. We don't want you to go away.

Babe: …Aw, you'll make me cry Twilight. Hahaha…

Twilight: ….

Babe: Don't worry. It'll all work out. You'll see.

Twilight: ….If you say so.

After the conversation there was nothing more to say, as silence broke out the two slowly went to sleep.

-The Next Morning-

The day started like any other: starting with breakfast, brushing teeth and washing faces etc. Babe and André  
prepared for their competition against Rainbow Dash. André sat on the couch tying his shoes while Babe, Twilight and Spike (who was sitting on Twilight's back) stood at the door waiting for him.

André (approaching the three): Okay. Let's go.

Twilight: Alright guys. Follow me.

André: Right behind you.

Twilight walked out the door leading the way. André waited for Babe to finish preparing. Twilight hadn't noticed and kept going, thinking the boys were following her.

Babe (walking up to André): Even if our time here was short…I sorta…

André: Huh? Sorry, did you say something?

Babe: …Never mind.

Babe mildly laughed as he ran to catch up with Twilight and Spike. André held his stomach trying to figure out what Babe was going to say before he claimed he was joking. He closed Twilight's door behind himself and caught up with the three. Meanwhile at the entrance to Everfree forest Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy were already there.

Applejack: You seriously need to reconsider this! André and Babe are good boys and they don't mean any of us harm!

Rainbow Dash (stretching): After this is all over you'll be thanking me.

Applejack: Uh! There's never any reasoning with you!

Fluttershy: I agree with Applejack Rainbow Dash. Those two have being doing good since they got here. Babe has even promised to help me overcome m-my shyness.

Rainbow Dash: Nonsense.

As much as Applejack and the others tried to convince Rainbow Dash she just didn't listen to reason. A few minutes went by Twilight arrived with André and Babe.

Twilight: You guys are here already? Sorry if we're late.

Applejack: No need for the apologies. We weren't waiting too long. Howdy Spike, Babe and André!

Spike: Morning everypony!

Babe: What's up guys?

André: It's good to see all your faces. Makes me happy you all came out here just to see us do this thing.

Pinkie Pie: We also came here to cheer you all on!

Babe: Aw, thanks. So did you decide on what we were going to do Rainbow?

Rainbow Dash: Oh yes! We're going to do a race through Everfree forest!

Twilight and the others gasped, especially Fluttershy who nearly fainted. All the ponies and Spike were shocked however Babe and André weren't the slightest bit surprised.

Babe (sighing): Of course…

André: Yeah. Seriously, who didn't see this coming?

Twilight: Well the racing isn't the part that we're worried about. It's all of you going through Everfree forest! It's too dangerous.

Applejack: Rainbow, have you lost yer mind!?

Rainbow Dash: Nope. I can take on anything that I come across in this forest.

Applejack: You know your ego can seriously be a pain in the flank.

Rainbow Dash: You don't even know what humans are capable of so you guys shouldn't be worried.

Babe: We're capable of death. That's for sure.

Rainbow Dash pretended not to listen. Fluttershy pulled on Babe's sleeve to get his attention.

Fluttershy: Um, you two aren't seriously going to go through with such a dangerous task are you?

Babe: Yeah. We are. If we don't win you all have been really good friends.

Pinkie Pie: B-B-But we haven't even thrown you a welcome to Ponyville party…

André: Hey, guys?

Everyone turned their attention to André.

André: Give me love?

They all came in for a group hug, everyone excluding Rainbow Dash of course, with "Awe's" coming from Twilight and the other ponies.

Rainbow Dash: Bleh!

Babe: Alright Rainbow, what are the rules?

Rainbow Dash: No rules. It's just a simple race through Everfree forest. First one out on the other side wins. Twilight and the others can go around the forest and wait for us there. Whoever's out first is the winner.

André: Practically a breeze for you and an insane death trap for us. And you call us the monsters huh? Fine….let's do this.

To be continued


	8. Chapter 8: Judged (part 2)

André: Okay, so just a quick dash to the end of the forest right?

Rainbow Dash (stretching): Uh huh.

Babe and André watched Rainbow Dash stretch. The two of them knew she was being cocky and she was just stretching to taunt them via body language.

Rainbow Dash: Yeah. I'm stretching, is that a problem?

Babe: There's no need to do that Rainbow, you know you're going to win.

Rainbow Dash: I don't want any pulled muscles slowing me down. You two wanna back down? Don't worry there's no shame in withdrawing. Well, maybe a little shame.

Babe: No thanks. We're going to do it.

Rainbow Dash: You've got guts. I guess that's one thing I'll give you credit for.

Spike held up a white cloth on Twilight's back and was prepared to start the race. Rainbow Dash, André and Babe all got on their marks.

Twilight: Good luck you two.

Spike: On your marks. Get set, (throwing the cloth down) GO!

Once the cloth hit the ground the three darted off and made a sprint for Everfree forest. The others watched them off.

Applejack: Ah guess the best thing for us to do now is meet em on the other side ya'll.

Twilight: Right. I just hope they all make it out safely.

Applejack and the others nodded in agreement. Meanwhile in the forest André and Babe were far behind while Rainbow Dash was soaring ahead of them thanks to her wings. The two had to climb over broken branches, hop over murky water and swing through vines just to move on.

André (panting): We've seriously gotta step it up Babe, if we don't Rainbow Dash will certainly win. (Looking back) You heard me? What the heck-?

André stopped dead in his tracks after he noticed Babe wasn't behind him. He looked around but still nothing, somewhere in the forest Babe was tangled up in vines and was practically out of the race….Babe simply hung there with 'Whatever….'all over his face. He was on his cell phone, what he was doing on there was unknown. Back in the race Rainbow Dash was far ahead of the two.

Rainbow Dash: Heh! Those two slowpokes are finished! I've won this thing, hooves down! Man I'm good! Still I can't believe Twilight and the others actually trusted those two…UGH! That's like trusting an-

Not paying attention to where she was going Rainbow charged straight into the side of an unknown creature. She bounced off the side and fell on her flank. She rubbed her head after she fell. She opened her eyes and saw that she had hit a sleeping Ursa (minor) who was now awake. The beast roared loudly intimidating Rainbow Dash whose eyes popped open in fear of the huge bear.

Rainbow Dash: W-Whoa! An Ursa!

The Ursa saw Rainbow Dash and immediately knew who was responsible for waking it.

Rainbow Dash: You don't scare me!

Ursa: …?

Rainbow Dash flew up to the Ursa and gave it a double hoof kick to the nose. The attack did absolutely nothing to it. The Ursa laughed at Rainbow Dash's attempt.

Rainbow Dash: Huh? What're you laughing at?!

The Ursa raised its claw and plucked her. Rainbow Dash spun out of control and slammed into a tree. She slowly slid down to the forest floor. The Ursa approached her with a grin on his face, Rainbow Dash looked up to the angered Ursa and prepared to flap her wings and take off. She knew she was clearly no match for the Ursa.

Rainbow Dash (flapping her wings): Ow! My wing!

She felt a horrible pain in her right wing and was unable to fly. Whenever she tried to move it she would flinch in pain. The Ursa approached her and raised its claw preparing to strike. Rainbow Dash closed her eyes preparing for the blow.

André [voice]: Rainbow!

A familiar voice caught Rainbow Dash's attentions. She opened her eyes and was pushed out of the way of the Ursa's attack. André managed to save Rainbow Dash just in time.

André (rolling on the ground with Rainbow Dash): …!

Once they stopped rolling on the ground he let go of Rainbow Dash.

André: Are you ok…?

Rainbow Dash: My wing is injured. I don't think I can use it to fly…

André: I guess it's a good thing I got here when I did then.

Rainbow Dash: Why'd you do that? I didn't need you to help me.

André: Oh please, you know you can't handle an Ursa Minor…imagine if it was a Major.

Rainbow Dash: M-Major?

André: Yeah…a major.

Rainbow Dash stood in silence trying not to think of what an Ursa, major, would've been like. She was even more silenced from the fact that André had saved her despite the fact that she classified him and Babe as bad. The Ursa shoved the forest trees aside in an attempt to find the two which it eventually did.

André (standing in front of Rainbow Dash): Yo, I'm going to distract it for you ok? While I do that I want you to make a run for the exit.

Rainbow Dash: But what about you and Babe?

André: Don't worry about us. I just want to make sure you make it out.

Rainbow Dash: Why would-

André: Just do it.

André ran to the other side of the forest. The Ursa saw him running, and its head followed the boy. It was unaware of what André was planning. André stopped and turned around to face it.

André: HEY, HEY! I'M OVER HERE!

André easily managed to get the Ursa's attention however he only made it angrier. The Ursa revealed its fangs and claws trying to scare André.

André: Shame on you messing with a defenseless pony! You aren't tough! I bet you can't even take on my friend Spike when he's a full fledge dragon! You're not even bigger than your mom bro, now how's that possible? She's so fat she got the cows mooing at her!

The Ursa finally snapped. It didn't hesitate in charging at André who quickly ran deeper into the forest in a panic.

André (running through the forest): Oh geez! The "your mom" jokes can make anything angry, even in the world of My Little Pony!

To be continued


	9. Chapter 9: Out

André: Ok, I think I got enough distance for Rainbow Dash to escape. I think I'd better turn and face the music.

André turned around and faced the raging Ursa. He stood tall against the mighty giant as it raised its claw. A rock suddenly hit the Ursa in the back of the head. André and the Ursa turned and saw Rainbow Dash.

André: Rainbow! You shouldn't be here!

Rainbow Dash: I want to help you!

André: This is no time for being hardheaded!

The Ursa swung its claw and struck Rainbow Dash. The young Pegasus flew into the top of a tree and fell to the ground. Ignoring the Ursa's rage André ran under its legs and went over to Rainbow Dash side. She was too injured to stand.

Rainbow Dash: Without my wings…I'm an easy target…

André (holding Rainbow Dash up): Rainbow Dash, don't give up on me now.

Rainbow Dash: I-I can't…

Ursa: GRRAAAHHH!

André once again turned to the beast. The Ursa raised an eyebrow once it saw André staring into its eyes, standing in front of Rainbow Dash.

André: What am I thinking…?

Rainbow Dash: Don't…

Unable to hold on anymore Rainbow Dash lost consciousness. The Ursa is now face to face with the last one standing, André. It held its claw back and swung it down toward André however the Ursa was stopped by purple and white magical outlining.

André: What the…?

Ursa: …?

Babe [voice]: Yo, DRÉ!

André (looking around): Babe…?

Babe [voice]: Up here!

André followed Babe's voice and managed to find him. Babe was sitting on the back a female unicorn. The Unicorn had a Maya blue coat, a periwinkle mane and tail with a pigment blue streak. She had steel blue eyes, and a cutie mark of an hourglass. Her horn was glowing. It was obvious it's thanks to that Unicorn that the Ursa was unable to strike.

André: Babe!

Babe: What's up?

André: Where've you been!?

Babe: Don't worry about that. Take Rainbow Dash and get outta here. We'll handle the Ursa!

André: Thanks, Babe!

André picked up Rainbow Dash and quickly left the area.

Babe: Now. How bout we put this thing to sleep?

The Unicorn didn't speak. She only nodded her head and began putting some kind of sleeping spell on the Ursa. The Ursa found itself extremely drowsy. It turned and saw the two but it couldn't do anything as it was just WAY too sleepy. The Ursa fell on its belly and fell asleep. The mysterious Unicorn jumped down from the trees, landed on the Ursa's back and finally onto the ground. She then proceeded to the forest exit.

Babe: At last…war has turned me into a man…(throwing his arms into the air) WHEEEEE!

Meanwhile Rainbow Dash slowly regained consciousness. She opened her eyes and saw that she was being carried out of the forest in André's arms. She was, however, still weak.

Rainbow Dash: What happened…to the Ursa…?

André: Babe and somepony said they would handle it…don't worry…you're safe.

Rainbow Dash: I see. Hey, uh, why did you do all of that? You shouldn't have put yourself in that kind of danger.

André: Look who's talking Dash…I'm the one who saved you and Babe was the one who saved me, heh.

Rainbow Dash turned her head trying to hide her look of regret. She realized that André and Babe weren't the bad guys she had originally made them out to be. She found it a little upsetting it took a raging Ursa and the kindness in the two human's hearts to truly prove that that she was wrong. After a few minutes of walking André finally managed to find the exit, Twilight and the others saw Rainbow Dash in André's arms. They also noticed the dirt that was all over André's clothes and Rainbow Dash's mane so they all rushed over to them.

André: We're out. You ok to stand?

Rainbow Dash: Yeah…I'm fine.

André (putting Rainbow Dash down): I'm glad you're ok. Excluding the wing injury of course…

Rainbow Dash: …I'm-

André: Wait. Where's Babe?

Babe [voice]: Ok, thanks. I'll see you a little later.

Rainbow Dash and André saw Babe waving goodbye to the Unicorn aid. Babe and the Unicorn bump fist and hoof before going their separate ways.

Twilight: Are you all alright!?

Babe: Yeah, we're fine.

Applejack: Why're yer clothes so dirty André?

André: Um…well, we kinda, we ran into an Ursa.

Everyone (excluding Babe, André and Rainbow Dash): AN URSA!?

André: I know, I know but its ok. Babe managed to stop it.

Babe: I didn't do anything. My girl, Colgate, used a sleeping spell to put it to sleep.

Pinkie Pie: Who?

Babe: Minuette.

Pinkie Pie: Who?

Babe: ….Never mind.

Fluttershy: At least you're all not injured.

André: Not quite. Rainbow Dash, we need to get you to a doctor. Your wing is still injured right?

Rainbow Dash: Yeah.

Rarity: It hurt you!?

Rainbow Dash remained quiet. She didn't want to tell any of her friends what happened but she knew she had to tell them eventually. Before she could get the chance to say anything André fell to the ground and passed out. Everyone gathered around him. All extremely worried about his condition they repeatedly called his name to try and wake him up but nothing worked.

To be continued


	10. Chapter 10: It's all good

Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Applejack and Babe all rushed André to the Ponyville hospital shortly after he passed out. In his room the nurse, Nurse Redheart, was checking to see if anything was wrong with him.

Twilight: How is he nurse? Will he be ok?

Nurse Redheart: Yup. Everything's just fine. He's just very exhausted and needs some rest. His injuries aren't serious at all.

Twilight: Phew! That's a relief.

Pinkie Pie: I've just got one question Nurse.

Nurse Redheart: What's that Pinkie Pie?

Pinkie Pie: Is his face going to stay like that?

Everyone looked at André's face and saw what Pinkie Pie was talking about. His eyes were strained shut and his mouth was opening in a strange way.

André: Ah…Ah…AH! ACHOO! (Sniffs) Oh man.

Pinkie Pie: He's ok! He just had the sneezes!

André: Hey guys. Um, where am I?

Nurse Redheart: You're in the Ponyville hospital.

André: Hospital?

Babe: Yeah. You passed out after we got out of Everfree forest, remember?

André: Oh yeah. How am I Nurse?

Nurse Redheart: Your injuries from the Ursa weren't anything to worry about. You should be out by tomorrow.

André: Nice! Oh, hey, how's Rainbow Dash? Is she ok?

Rainbow Dash: I'll be alright. (Showing the bandages around her left wing) I just have to stay off of my wing for a few days and I'll be soaring through the sky again in no time!

André: That's fantastic.

Applejack: Well Rainbow, Ah'm sure you learned a pretty valuable lesson.

Rainbow Dash: Nope!

The comment only earned Rainbow Dash hard stares of disappointment. All of her friends were waiting for her to fix her previous statement.

Rainbow Dash: I-I mean, yeah. I've learned that just because someone's different from you doesn't make them bad or have bad intentions. I'm sorry guys, I got so wrapped up in the rumors everypony was spreading I didn't even think about getting to know you and finding out the truth for myself. If it's alright with you I'd like for us to start over and become friends.

André: Why should we do that?

Babe: Yeah. I think this experience just made us even closer. We've been friends from the get go.

Rainbow Dash: Cool! If you guys like I could take you around a tour of Cloudsdale. You can walk on clouds can't you?

Babe: Not sure. It wouldn't hurt to try I guess.

André: I hope we can. I always wanted to go to Cloudsdale.

Rainbow Dash: Awesome! Just let me know whenever you two have time and we'll head on up there. It's not every day you get to hang out with the greatest flyer in Ponyville!

Twilight: But we do.

Rainbow Dash: …Oh yeah.

Everyone had a good laugh including Rainbow Dash herself. Amidst the laughter Rarity entered the room with a neatly wrapped box on her back.

Rarity: I'm not interrupting anything am I?

Applejack: Of course not Rarity. Where've you been?

Rarity: While you all rushed poor André to the hospital I just had to go back to my boutique and get him something that would lift his spirits when he woke up.

André: I'm fine Rarity. You didn't have to give me anything.

Rarity: Nonsense! Besides I wanted to. I want you looking smashing for when the occasion calls for it.

André: Cool. Thanks a lot.

Rarity: Babe, I haven't forgotten about you. I have something for you as well but it's still at the boutique. You'll get the chance to see it once you move all your things to my house.

Babe: Nice. Thanks Rarity.

Babe took the box off of Rarity's back and handed it over to its new owner. André removed the fancy looking gift paper and opened the box. Inside he found a very stylish suit inside. The suit nearly took his breath away. It resembled a classic 1920's gangsters outfit. It was all black and complete with a red tie, fedora, gloves and a white scarf. How Rarity managed to get the "realism" down was beyond question.

André: …WOW! Rarity…this is fantastic!

Rarity: Do you really like it?

André: Like it? I love it! You seriously have talent. You have the greatest fashion design in all of Equestria.

Rarity blushed at the comment. She loved praise on her clothes and designs but who wouldn't?

Rarity: It was my pleasure. I'm so happy that you like it.

André: I can't wait to wear it, seriously.

Rarity: I can't wait to see you wear it.

André: Oh and Rarity, earlier you said to be Babe "move all your things to my house" What exactly did you mean by that?

Rarity (looking at Babe): You didn't tell him?

Babe: No. I must've forgotten. André, Rarity is letting me stay at her place for a while. You know so we don't overcrowd Twilight's house.

André: Oh. I see. You don't mind I stay for a little while longer do you Twi?

Twilight: Of course not. You can stay as long as you need to. You've been no trouble at all.

André: Great, thanks.

Twilight: No problem.

Babe: Speaking of which, do you mind if I go get the rest of my stuff Twilight? So I can move it over to Rarity's?

Twilight: Nope, not at all. I'll go with you.

Babe: Thanks. Alright, Dré, I'll see you tomorrow I guess. Here, I'll take your suit back to the house so you don't have to worry about it later on.

Babe took André's suit and placed them back inside the box. Babe and Twilight left the room to make their way over to Twilight's house.

Applejack: Ah've got to head on back to the farm. Ah Gots to help big McIntosh with those apples.

Rarity: And I've got some more designs to work on.

Fluttershy: It's almost time for the animals back at home to eat. I've got to be there and feed them.

André: Ok guys. I guess I'll see you all later.

Applejack (walking out the room): Definitely.

Fluttershy: Stop past the cottage sometime. I'd love to show you my butterfly grove.

André: Sounds good. I will Fluttershy, thanks.

Rarity (following behind Applejack and Fluttershy): Let me know how you like your clothes after you tried them on.

André: Of course.

Rarity left with a smile and closed the door behind them. Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie stayed behind.

André: What about you guys?

Pinkie Pie (happily jumping around): I don't have anything to do! I'll gladly keep you company!

André: Oh, cool! What about you Rainbow?

Rainbow Dash: Not much I can do with an injured wing. I was just going to stay here with you.

André: Aw, that's nice of you two. Thanks. Is there anything you want to do?

Pinkie Pie: Let's play charades!

André: I'm not too good at charades.

Rainbow Dash: Eh. Charades isn't all that fun.

Pinkie Pie: Okay! Then how about we go out and play hide and go seek?

André: In the hospital? I don't think they'll allow us to do that.

Pinkie Pie: Right! Darn it…

Rainbow Dash (walking toward the door): Well, while you guys think of something I'll be using the little mare's room.

André: Hm…hey, Pinkie Pie.

Pinkie Pie: Yeah?

André: You mind doing me a favor?

Pinkie Pie: Of course! Anything!

André: Come here.

Pinkie Pie (bouncing over to André): Yeah? Is it a secret?

André: Nope. It's-

He began whispering into her ear.

Pinkie Pie: Uh huh….oh! Hahaha! That sounds fun!

André: Think you can do that for me?

Pinkie Pie: Hehe! Yup!

André: Thanks. Alright, go whenever you're ready.

Pinkie Pie: Hehehe! I'm the P to the I.N.K.I.E (grabbing André's shoulders) PIE and while I'm at it won't you please play with me!?

André (Falling out of bed): Whoa!

Pinkie Pie (standing over him panting): I'm Pinkielicious!

André: Hahaha! YES! Thanks a lot for that Pinkie Pie.

Pinkie Pie: No problem! Hey, why did you want me to do that anyway?

André: I just…research. I think it's pretty cool and funny.

Pinkie Pie: Oh! I see hehe! Here, let me help you up.

Pinkie Pie helped André off of the floor and back into the bed. As he got back up into the bed Rainbow Dash reentered the room.

Rainbow Dash: Hm? Is, uh, everything alright in here?

André: Yup. Everything's just fine.

Pinkie Pie: Peachy!

Rainbow Dash: So. Did you guys figure out what you were going to do?

Pinkie Pie: We did something that was funny!

Rainbow Dash: Yeah? What was it? I'm in the mood for a good laugh.

Pinkie Pie: It's Pinkielic-!

André wrapped his hand around Pinkie Pie's mouth to keep her quiet.

André: SSSHH!

Pinkie Pie: Mm?

Rainbow Dash: What're you doing?

André: Um, nothing! (Whispering to Pinkie Pie) Don't tell Rainbow Dash, I'll get her eventually. If you show her now she'll think it's not cool.

Pinkie Pie signaled she understood by nodding her head. André released her and the two looked at Rainbow Dash. Obviously there was something they were hiding from her and she looked in suspicion.

Rainbow Dash: You're both random.

André&Pinkie Pie: Mm hm! (Looking at each other) JINX! JINX! JINX! JINX! JINX AGAIN! Huh…? Okay….this is getting weird…

Rainbow Dash: Hahahaha! You two are so weird! Jinxing each other nonstop, you both should be married!

André&Pinkie Pie: Married? Hey, stop saying what I'm saying! JINX!

Rainbow Dash: HAHAHAHA!

Pinkie Pie (falling to the floor): Pfft! Hahahahaha!

André: (falling back into the pillow): Hahahaha!

Pinkie Pie: Hey, guys, I know what we could do!

André: Hehehe, what?

Pinkie Pie: We could have what I like to call a "you're getting out of the hospital tomorrow party"!

André: It's party central with you huh, Pinkie?

Pinkie Pie: And you know it!

Rainbow Dash: That sounds kind of fun.

Pinkie Pie: Yup! We can have music and dancing and cake! It's gonna be so awesome!

André: Will the nurse's allow you to do tha-

Before he could finish his sentence Pinkie Pie put on a party hat. She extended her arm to the side and pulled in front of her a box. She opened the box and confetti erupted from out of the box alongside cake and lots of other party stuff.

Pinkie Pie: Party!

Pinkie Pie began dancing. André recognized the dance from the time she got Fluttershy to sing the song she made up about Zecora being evil. Rainbow Dash laughed and decided to join her friend in the dance.

André: Wow, there's no denying it. Equestria's crazy….oh well! If you can't beat em join em!

With that in mind André flipped the white blankets over and went over to his two friends to join in with their dance. The three had a party in a hospital room, cool or not Rainbow Dash loved every minute of it. Normal or not André lost himself in the moment.

To be continued


	11. Chapter 11: You're invited

In Canterlot Princess Celestia was silently reading a letter in her room. A knock on the door got the princess's attention. "Come in" she said. Entering the room was her little sister, Princess Luna, the co-ruled Equestria.

Princess Celestia: Ah, Luna. How are you? Please, come in.

Princess Luna proceeded inside her sister's room, closing the door behind her with her magic. She walked over to her older sister.

Princess Celestia: Are you alright?

Princess Luna: I'm fine but...

Princess Celestia: Is something wrong?

Princess Luna: It's about….about Twilight Sparkle's new friends, the two humans who arrived in Ponyville not too long ago.

Princess Celestia: The humans?

Princess Luna: I understand. But is it safe for them to be in Ponyville? I mean, they won't bring harm to anypony will they?

Princess Celestia: Of course not, the complete opposite actually. Twilight mentioned that they saved Rainbow Dash from an Ursa Minor. They put themselves at great risk to save their friend. They're kind and harmless. I trust my student and I'll take her word for it.

Princess Luna: Of course. If you have faith in her then I will too.

Princess Celestia: Thank you. I must say that I'm quite intrigued by these two as well. I invited them to visit  
Canterlot and that way we'll have the chance to meet them ourselves. You'll see. Having them here could prove to be one of the most historic events of Equestria.

Later that evening in Ponyville Twilight and Babe had arrived at the library. Babe had finished packing all of his things and was prepared to head over to Rarity's.

Babe: Ok. That's all my stuff.

Twilight: Are you sure you have everything?

Babe: Yeah. I didn't have much when I came here.

Twilight: Oh, yeah, right. How could I forget?

Babe: Is André's suits put up?

Twilight: Uh huh. It's upstairs on the bed.

Babe: Alright.

Spike: Twilight!

Twilight: Hey Spike. What's wrong?

The small dragon came to a screeching halt. He was holding a letter in his claw.

Spike: I've got a letter from Princess Celestia!

Twilight: Really? Let me see that.

Twilight took the letter from Spike's claws using her magic. Babe approached her after giving her a minute to read it.

Babe: Is everything alright, Twi?

Twilight: Everything's fine but…

Babe: But?

Twilight: But…Princess Celestia wants to meet you and André.

Babe: Really? Princess Celestia wants to meet u-I mean….who's Princess Celestia?

Twilight: You don't know? Princess Celestia is one of the co-rulers of Equestria. She's the pony who gives us the gift of the sun. I'm also her student.

Babe: Oh, lucky you.

Twilight: She wants to meet you both five days from now.

Babe: That's cool. I feel important.

Twilight: Have you ever participated in an event like this? We've got to practice your table manners, get you ready, we've gotta practice your speech so you won't stutter in conversation. We have so much to do!

Babe: I'm sure Princess Celestia just wants to get to know us. That's all. As long as we act like ourselves there won't be any problems.

Spike: You know he's right Twilight. Princess Celestia wouldn't want it any other way, especially on the first meeting.

Twilight: …You're right. I'm sorry about that.

Babe: Don't apologize. We just gotta let André know when he gets out the hospital tomorrow.

Twilight: Right. I'll let him know.

Babe: Cool. You think she may know of a way for us to get back home?

Twilight: I….huh, I don't know.

Babe: Hm?

Twilight: ….

Babe: Yo, Twilight, you ok?

Twilight: Huh? Oh sorry about that! Yeah, I'm fine. But I'm not sure. She could have a spell that'll send you guys back.

Babe: Well. We'll never know until the day comes.

Twilight: Right…

Babe: Well, I'm off.

Twilight: Okay. Take care.

Babe: I will and thanks for everything Twilight.

Twilight: It was my pleasure.

Babe picked up his bag and began making his way for Rarity's boutique. Twilight shut the door after Babe left.

Spike: Aw man! I hope they won't have to leave yet. We've just become such good friends.

Twilight: I know what you mean Spike. There are still so many things I wanted to know about them.

Spike: Who knows? Maybe it's not for a way back, maybe it's just for a meeting.

Twilight: Yeah. I hope you're right Spike, I really do…

To be continued


	12. Chapter 12: The first day

On a beach setting during the sunset Twilight was sitting on the edge of a pier alongside her two human friends.

Twilight: You know…the days have changed.

André: What do you mean?

Twilight: Well…

Babe: Are you ok?

Twilight: I'm fine but…I was thinking.

Babe: About what? What's on your mind?

Twilight: About you two. What if Princess Celestia has found a way to send you two back home? We might not see each other again.

André: True. But we're still friends regardless right? And who knows? Maybe you can find a way to have Babe and me come back someday.

Twilight: I couldn't do that. Not after all the trouble Princess Celestia could've gone through after finding a way for getting you two back. You two weren't even here for that long.

Babe: So what do you want us to do Twilight?

Twilight: Stay here in Ponyville. Our friendship wouldn't ever have to end.

André: …

Babe: What's gotten into you? The days haven't changed. You seem to have been the one who's changed Twilight.

Twilight (sighing): Maybe.

Babe: I mean…it's not like you to think like this. Even when we do go back, you'll always remember us, right?

Twilight: Of course…

Babe: As long as you remember our time here you'll be fine.

André: I'll defiantly never forget.

Babe: Same here.

Twilight: …

André: Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Applejack.

Babe: Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Spike.

"And you Twilight. We'll never forget you."

The two slowly began to fade away. Twilight opened her eyes, realizing everything that just happened was all a dream.

Twilight: That was….that was just a dream? Heh, Twilight, get it together girl. You're just overthinking things again.

Twilight convinced herself with a smile. She looked out of her bedroom's window to see the morning sky. The five days was all she had on her mind. How could she make these last few days count with her unique human friends?

-The first day-

Spike (awakening): Man! That was a great dream, haha…

Twilight: Morning Spike. Sounds like you had a pretty good dream.

Spike: Yup. It was only about the most beautiful mare in all of Equestria.

The lavender mare smiled as she rolled her eyes.

Twilight: I should've known.

Spike: Hehehe. So, what're you going to do today, Twilight?

Twilight: I've got to go to the hospital and see how André's doing. I've got to tell him about the meeting with Princess Celestia.

Spike: That's a great idea. I'll stay around here handling the chores. Once you get there tell him I said hey.

Twilight: You don't want to go with me?

Spike: Nah, that's ok. I want to get all the chores done for the day.

Twilight: I understand but that's alright. He'll be home today anyway so you can see him then.

Spike: True. I can't wait till he gets here.

Twilight: Me either.

Meanwhile at the Ponyville hospital André was just awakening in bed. He got up and stretched his arms. He looked over to his left and saw Rainbow Dash sitting on a chair with her head buried in her arms asleep on his bedside. He turned to the right and saw Pinkie Pie sleeping on the floor with confetti all over her body. She was asleep with the casual Pinkie Pie smile on her face.

André: Pinkie Pie is just full of surprises.

Pinkie Pie (jumping up): SURPRISE!?

André: WHOA!

Pinkie Pie happily jumped up and down.

Pinkie Pie: Surprise? There's a surprise? Is it someponies birthday? What's the occasion? Tell me, tell me, you've gotta tell me!

André: Don't scare me like that Pinkie Pie. Nobody's birthday is today. I was just telling myself about how much of a surprise you are.

Pinkie Pie: Oh. Well that's what I do best! Speaking of birthday's when is your birthday André?

Andre: My birthday? What's today?

Pinkie Pie: August 26.

André: Oh. My birthday was three days ago Pinkie Pie, you missed it.

Pinkie Pie: Aw….I would've thrown you the greatest and bestest birthday party EVER!

André: That's ok Pinkie Pie. I don't need a party to enjoy a birthday. As long as I'm around people I care about then it's all good.

Pinkie Pie: That's nice of you to say. I understand.

André: But if it's August 26 then that means it's my friend's birthday back at home. I'm not even there to tell him happy birthday.

Pinkie Pie: Aw…that's so sad…AH! I can't stand it! Not being able to throw so many parties in so little time!

André: Don't let it get to you Pinkie. Hey! I know something that'll cheer you right up.

Pinkie Pie: You do?

André pulled the white covers from over his legs and slowly got out of bed. He was trying not to wake Rainbow Dash. He went over to a basket containing his clean clothes, courtesy of Nurse Redheart who washed all his clothes for him.

André: Tomorrow is Babe's birthday.

Pinkie Pie: Really!?

André: Yup. How about you throw him a surprise birthday party?

Pinkie Pie felt all the energy in her body wanting to release all at once. She began to shake in excitement. André acted quickly and put his hand over Pinkie Pie's mouth to keep her quiet.

André: I know you're excited Pinkie Pie but shouting it out will ruin the surprise. See what I'm saying?

Pinkie Pie cheerfully nodded and André released her.

André: Remember to keep it on the hush, hush.

Pinkie Pie: Okie dokie!

André: Great. Now, I'm going to get dressed. How about you start with the planning and stay in touch okay?

Pinkie Pie: Mm hm!

André: Perfect. I'll see you later.

Pinkie Pie happily bounced out of the room. She already had party ideas in mind. André switched out of his hospital attire and began to put on his clean clothes. As he put his shirt on he hears a soft "Wonderbolts….so awesome." coming from Rainbow Dash's mouth as she slept.

Rainbow Dash: …mm. (Opening her eyes) huh?

André (putting on his shoes): Morning Rainbow.

Rainbow Dash: Morning already? (Yawning) Wow…

Rainbow scratched her messy unkempt mane and shook her head to get the last bit of drowsiness out of her system.

André: Did ya sleep well?

Rainbow Dash: Sure did.

André: Have any sweet dreams?

Rainbow Dash: Uh huh.

André: Was it about the Wonderbolts?

Rainbow Dash: It sure was-HUH!?

André: Ahahaha! Aw, that's so adorable Rainbow.

Rainbow Dash: How did you…

André: You were talking in your sleep.

Rainbow Dash found that rather embarrassing. She unknowingly blushed at her sleep talking.

André: Hey, Rainbow, why're your cheeks turning red?

Rainbow Dash: That's a little embarrassing. Talking in your sleep? That's just so uncool.

André: Not at all!

Rainbow Dash: You don't think so?

André: Nope. My mom did it once. I think I even do sometimes. It's pretty funny actually.

Rainbow Dash: It does sound pretty funny, huh? But still, it's a bit weird to me.

André: Why? It makes you 20% cooler.

Rainbow heard him and eyed him in a surprise. André only grinned at her reaction. He knew he used Rainbow Dash's line, something he wasn't supposed to know at the time, but he used it anyway to see how she would react.

André: What? Human got your tongue?

Rainbow Dash: What you just said…it-

Knocking on the door stopped Rainbow Dash in her sentence. André opened the door and standing before him was Twilight.

Twilight: Morning André, how's it going?

André: Hey Twilight. Everything's great.

Twilight: Got any plans for today?

André: I was going to visit Applejack. So I can help her with apple bucking. We originally had plans yesterday but that got scrapped for the race.

Rainbow Dash: …Sorry.

André: It's cool. It was beneficial anyway.

Rainbow Dash: Yeah, I guess you're right.

André: I was going to see if I can help her on the farm from now on too.

Twilight: You seem to want to do a lot for Applejack. Do you have feelings for a certain somepony? Maybe a little crush on Applejack?

André: No.

Twilight: Hmmmm? You don't sound so sure.

André: I just really want to give her a hand. She does a lot and I just want to be there to help her.

Twilight: Sure. You've got my support.

André: Aha, Ahaaaaaa, funny Twilight.

Twilight put her hoof over her mouth and chuckled at his sarcastic remark.

Twilight: By the way, I got a letter from Princess Celestia.

André: Princess?

Twilight: Uh huh. The co-ruler of Equestria, she said she would like to meet Babe and you four days from now.

André: Four days? Oh man. That's such an honor. The Princess of Equestria wanting to meet us. I can't wait for that.

Twilight: I'm glad to hear that. I'm sure she'll like you guys.

André: I hope so.

Twilight: She will. Also, I saw Pinkie Pie earlier. She said something about throwing a birthday party?

André: Yeah. A surprise birthday party, Babe's birthday is tomorrow.

Twilight: Really? I have to get him a gift!

André: Don't stress it too much Twilight. I don't think he's much of a gift person.

Rainbow Dash: What are you saying? Everypony loves gifts. What kind of things does he even like? We can't just get him any ol' thing.

Twilight: True. What does Babe find interesting André?

André: He likes Pokémon.

Rainbow Dash: What?

André: It's this game they have back where we come from. Never mind. Other than electronics, I don't really know Babe's interests.

Twilight: Hm. Without asking him this may be a little difficult.

André: I guess so. Let's get tell the other's about the surprise party.

Twilight: That sounds like a great idea. We'll meet back at the library so we can discuss everything.

André: Gotcha.

Rainbow Dash: Got it.

After giving his thanks to Nurse Redheart André, Twilight and Rainbow Dash left the hospital. Twilight went over to Fluttershy's cottage while André headed over to Sweet Apple Acres. He journeyed the same dirt road where he met Apple Bloom.

André: Ugh. My minds all twisted now. If we do decide to buy gifts for him what kind of gift would he like? Would it be too obvious if I asked him? Maybe Applejack would know something.

Rainbow Dash (popping up behind André): YO ANDR…!

André: AH! (Turning around) H-Huh!? What…?

Rainbow Dash: Pfft…pfft…Bwahahaha!

André: Aw! Rainbow Dash, you scared me!

Rainbow Dash: I sure did! You should've seen your face! Hahaha!

André (chuckling): Very funny. What're you doing here?

Rainbow Dash: I'm going with you to Sweet Apple Acres.

André: Oh yeah? I thought you were going to let somepony else know about the surprise party. We could've covered more ground separately.

Rainbow Dash: And risk you getting lost? No way! No need to worry, you've got Equestria's greatest flyer by your side!

André: Kind of ironic isn't it? You're walking with me.

Rainbow Dash made a straight face before seeing André's point. She put back on her smile.

Rainbow Dash: Good point.

André: Also I'm not worried about anything. I know my way to Sweet Apple Acres.

Rainbow Dash: I'm sure you do. I'm uh…I'm just here to keep you company. Keep you from dying of boredom. Besides, wouldn't want you getting lost in Applejack's eyes.

André: Uh huh. Sure, that's the reason why you're here.

Rainbow held her head up, eyes closed, thinking she convinced her human friend that was her reason for coming along. André didn't mind Rainbow Dash tagging along but he wanted a real answer.

The two arrived at Sweet Apple Acres. In the Apple orchid Applejack was busy doing what she did best and that was bucking apples. The duo approached her.

André: Hey, Applejack.

Applejack: André? It's good to see ya! Howdy, Rainbow.

André: Applejack you wanna take part in the B.S.P.E tomorrow?

Applejack: Huh?

André: Best. Surprise. Party. Ever.

Applejack: Haha! Is that what it means? Man, yer a hoot! Sure, ah don't mind.

André: Perfect!

Applejack: whose party is it?

André: Babe's. It's for a surprise birthday party Pinkie Pie is going to throw.

Applejack: Babe's birthday is tomorrow? Well shoot! That doesn't leave me much time to get a gift.

Andre: Right…about that, we have NO idea what he would like for a gift. We were kinda hoping you would have a clue.

Applejack: Ah've no clue either. Ah haven't spent enough time with Babe to really know what kind of things he'd like for a birthday gift. He's been hanging out with Rarity mostly. Ah'm sure she's bound to know somethin.

André: Good idea! While I'm here do you mind if I help you with a few trees? I remember we were supposed to have bucked a few apples a little while ago but it got put on hold.

Applejack: Hm. Well, ah've got a few more trees to buck, sure! Ah could use an extra pair of hooves around here.

André: Cool. Hey, Rainbow, can you go and ask Rarity about what she thinks Babe might like as a gift.

Rainbow Dash: Aren't you gonna come with me?

André: I just said I was helping Applejack. You can do it.

Rainbow Dash: …Riiiiight, ok. Sure…

André and Applejack went farther off into the apple orchid. The two exchange friendly laughs with each other as they walked off. Rainbow squinted her eyes in speculation. Rainbow Dash left Sweet Apple Acres and sulkily traveled back down the dirt road back down to Ponyville. She seemed rather disappointed that André didn't really want to spend any time with her.

Rainbow Dash: I don't get it. Why would André want to hang out with Applejack so badly? And why does Babe only hang out with Rarity? Does he have a fashion craze? Not only that but they were living with Twilight temporarily. André will still be living with Twilight until they find a way back home and Babe will be spending MORE time with Rarity! WHY DON'T THEY WANT TO SPEND TIME WITH ME!? Is it because they think I'm boring? No that's ridiculous…anypony whose anypony knows that I'm coolest Pegasus in all of Ponyville! But even so….they might not even like a show off…(shaking her head) What am I saying? I just have my head in the clouds, that's all.

The cerulean coated Pegasus was back in town. She quickly flew over to the Carousel boutique to get some birthday answers from Rarity.

Rainbow Dash (knocking on the door): Hey, Rarity, you in there?

Rarity [voice]: Just a second!

Rainbow Dash: Hopefully Babe's not in there.

Rarity (opening the door): Rainbow Dash, what a surprise. Can I help you with something?

Rainbow Dash: Yeah. But first, is Babe around?

Rarity: No. He went out to get me a few jewels with Spike. Why?

Rainbow Dash: Do you know his birthday is tomorrow?

Rarity: Uh huh.

Rainbow Dash: You do?

Rarity: Yup. Pinkie Pie told me earlier today. We're supposed to meet at the library in ten minutes. I purposely gave Babe and Spike a list of the rarest jewels in Equestria to find. Hopefully that'll be enough time for our meeting.

Rainbow Dash: Nice move! Do you have any idea what Babe would like as a gift?

Rarity: I'm sorry Rainbow Dash but…I don't. I tried asking him about his interests but he didn't give me anything to go on.

Rainbow Dash: Really? Well I guess we'll have to rely on our instincts on this one. It's better than just giving him nothing.

Rarity: Of course. I already have the perfect idea in mind!

Rainbow Dash: Ok. I'll head back to Sweet Apple Acres and tell Applejack and André about meeting back at Twilight's. (Flying back to Sweet Apple Acres) I'll see you soon Rarity.

Rarity: Alright Rainbow Dash.

Rarity closed the door and flipped the boutique's "open" sign to "close". Back at Sweet Apple Acres Applejack and André continued bucking apples. With brute force André tackled a tree in hopes of getting at least one apple to fall in either of the two baskets set on both sides of the tree. He recoiled while rubbing his right shoulder.

André (holding his shoulder): Ow, ow, ouch…

With an injured shoulder André stopped bucking. He looked to his left and saw Applejack professionally handling one of the apple trees near him. With one swift kick all the apples fell off of their branches and landed into the basket below.

Applejack: Havin' a little trouble there sugar cube?

André: Kinda. How are you bucking so perfectly? I haven't managed to get one apple down.

Applejack: Years of practice bud. You can't rush the apple bucking process. It'll come natural to you sooner or later. Just keep at it until you get it right.

André: I doubt I'll even have a shoulder by the time I get it right.

Applejack: Hehehe. You looked parched, ya thirsty? Ah could make us some nice cool apple juice.

André: I don't want to be a bother.

Applejack: Nonsense, yer never a bother. Ah'll be right back with those drinks.

André: Thanks, Applejack.

André rubbed his sore shoulder again before lying against the tree he had trouble with. He sat at the base of the tree and gently placed his head on the trunk of the tree. Three seconds later every apple from the tree came crashing down, burying him in apples.

André: Ouch! (Rubbing his head and looking at all the apples) Huh!? You've gotta be kidding me!

Rainbow Dash (approaching André): Hey, André, we-huh? What're you doing? You're supposed to put the apples inside the baskets.

André: Not now Rainbow…

Rainbow Dash giggled as André stood up. He grabbed a basket and began putting all the apples inside with Rainbow Dash's help. Applejack returned with the freshly made apple juice, both cups balanced perfectly on her head.

Applejack: We'll, ah'll be. Look at that André, you did it! Did you buck all the apples off of this tree?

André: …I don't know.

Applejack: …? Whelp, here ya go.

Applejack took the cup off of her head and handed it to André. She grabbed her cup and toasted with André. Afterwards they began drinking.

André: Wow. This apple juice is fantastic Applejack, the best I've ever had.

Applejack: Made from the heart. That's what makes it taste so good.

André: Well, I am feeling it!

Rainbow Dash: ANYWAY, guys, we've got to meet back at Twilight's house. Pinkie Pie was going to explain to us the plan for the party.

André: Ok. What did you get from Rarity? Did she tell you anything?

Rainbow Dash: She said Babe didn't tell her anything.

André: What? Ugh…now we're out of luck I guess.

Applejack: The least we can do is try our best in getting something we think he may like.

André: Yeah. But I don't have any money to get him anything.

Applejack: Yes you do.

André: I do?

Applejack: Yep. Ah was gonna pay ya for helping me.

André: Helping? I didn't really do much AJ. All I managed to do was injure my arm a little.

Applejack: You bucked one tree. Not only that you were nice to Apple Bloom, you know, she talks about you all the time to her friends Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo. The least I could do is pay ya 10 bits.

Applejack reached into her saddlebag and took out a small light brown sack. She tossed it over to André and he caught it. There were metal coins jingling together in the bag.

André (putting the bag in his pocket): …Thanks a lot AJ, this means a lot to me.

Applejack: It's no trouble at all. There's more where that came from if you're interested in doing some more work around here.

André: Yes! That'll be grea-

André was interrupted from finishing his sentence by Rainbow Dash. She grabbed him by his shirt and was pulling him down the dirt road back to the library. Applejack followed behind them. André dropped his apple juice on the ground.

André: W-Wait, my apple juice!

Rainbow Dash: Tick, tock. It's about time we start heading over to Twilight's.

Applejack: You sure are being more impatient than usual Rainbow.

Rainbow Dash: If you two keep going back and forth we're going to be late.

André: But…my apple juice...

At the library everypony had arrived on time including Rainbow Dash, André and Applejack.

Pinkie Pie: Great! Everypony's here! Now we can get down to business! Now as we all know our good friend, Babe's, birthday is tomorrow. I'm the host Pinkie Pie.

André [voice]: Hello, Pinkie Pie.

Pinkie Pie (giggling): And we're going to throw him the best birthday party he's ever had! We'll have the party here at the library. I already have the decorations, food preparation and overall theme of the party so all we need to do now is make sure he comes here tomorrow.

Rarity: Sounds easy enough.

Pinkie Pie: That means NOPONY tells him anything. Not even a peep about anything related to a party.

André (raising his hand): …

Pinkie Pie: Yes…um…Spike!

André [voice]: What!?My hand was raised.

Spike: Um, yes, you're Pinkie Pie. Every day we expect a party. Don't you think that he'll be pretty much expecting you to throw something for him?

Pinkie Pie: Well, Babe doesn't have to know that!

Spike: …

Pinkie Pie: He'll never see it coming. I can just imagine the look on his face now! Remember Nopony says ANYTHING, got it?

Twilight: Mhm.

Rarity: Got it.

Rainbow Dash: Sure do.

Applejack: Mah lips are sealed.

André: Gotcha.

Fluttershy: Yes.

Spike: Sure.

Pinkie Pie: Excellent! We'll meet back here at noon. André, you'll be the one who tells him to come but make sure you get here before he does.

André: Alright, shouldn't be a problem.

Pinkie Pie: Alright then. We're going to make this happen! Everypony go out and do what you normally do but remember the plan.

Everypony, Spike and André understood. They all shouted "Right!" before going back to their daily routines.

To be continued


	13. Chapter 13: The second day

-The second day-

At Twilight's house Pinkie Pie, Twilight and the others were making sure everything was perfectly set up for Babe's surprise party. Rainbow Dash was hanging up banters on the ceiling. Her wing injury was completely healed. There was a rather large empty gift box in the center of the room.

Twilight (looking at the decorated library): What do you think Pinkie Pie? Is this good enough?

Pinkie Pie: Yeah. This is perfect! I can't wait to spring the surprise on Babe!

Fluttershy: I hope he doesn't get too surprised that he gets scared.

Applejack: Nonsense Fluttershy, nopony can get scared from something like that.

André charged through the door and quickly closed it behind himself. Fluttershy yelped at the sound of the door slamming and ran behind Applejack.

André (panting): H-He'll be here, any minute! We don't have much time!

Pinkie Pie: Twilight, hit the lights! Quick, everypony into the box!

Acting quickly everyone jumped into the large box. Twilight cut the lights out using her magic. She also used her magic to put the lid on top of the box. The library was completely dark.

Applejack [voice]: Uh! Hey, whose hoof is that?

Fluttershy [voice]: O-Oh, I'm sorry Applejack.

André [voice]: There isn't much leg room….Whose tail is this?

Rarity: Mine.

André [voice]: Sorry, Rarity.

Spike [voice]: Hey, André, easy on Rarity!

Fluttershy [voice]: I'm sure he didn't mean it Spike...

Twilight [voice]: SSH! Stop talking.

Rainbow Dash [voice]: Oh yeah, like you're not talking!

Pinkie Pie [voice]: Guys! I can't see! I'm blind!

Twilight [voice]: The lights are out and we're in a box Pinkie…

Pinkie Pie [voice]: Oh yeah. Hehe!

They heard the door open and close. They all quickly closed their bickering mouths, giving the room complete silence. Entering the house was Babe, who quickly found all the lights being off a dead giveaway for something.

Babe: Hey guys. What's going on? The lights are all out, is there a party or something?

The lights turn on and the lid to the box popped open. Everyone rose out of the box all at once.

Everyone: SURPRISE! (Wobbling) Uh-oh…

The box tilted over and they all fell out of the box, lying on top of one another. After a good laugh they all helped each other up.

Babe: Oh wow.

Pinkie Pie (bouncing around Babe): HAPPY BIRTHDAY BABE!

Babe: Let me guess. André told Pinkie Pie it was my birthday yesterday and since then you guys have been planning on this surprise party.

Twilight: You knew?

Babe: Yeah. I guess you could say that.

Pinkie Pie: Aren't you surprised?

Babe: Very. I just don't usually show it especially when Pinkie Pie's my friend. I was more excited than surprised. Thanks so much, I can't remember the last time I had a surprise birthday party.

André: You've had one before?

Babe: I don't know.

André: It's impossible to surprise you.

Babe: Luckily I have a knack for knowing the obvious. Having the lights out after you ran back to the library was a dead giveaway.

André: Should've known…

Babe: Forget about it. The parties here right? Let's party!

Pinkie Pie slid over to the record player and turned on some music to get the party going. Babe went over to Pinkie Pie and started dancing. He attempted the cabbage patch while Pinkie Pie was doing her well known enchantress dance. André laughed himself over to a chair on the side of the room where all the food and drinks were. He sat in the chair and watched his friends enjoy themselves.

André: Haha. We've gotta deal with this from now on, who wants to go back home?

Spike approached André and sat in the chair next to him.

Spike: What's up dude?

André: Hey, Spike. Good to see ya.

Spike: What're you doing over here by yourself?

André: Just sitting and watching everyone have a good time.

Spike: Well that's no fun. Why not go out and dance with Babe and Pinkie Pie?

André: Hahahaha! No, no that's ok. I don't dance Spike.

Spike: How come?

André: It's just not my thing.

Spike: You should at least try it.

André: Nah, I'm cool man, what about you?

Spike: Huh?

André: Why aren't you dancing with Rarity?

Spike: Rarity wouldn't dance with a guy like me. I think she's more interested in Babe.

André: What? Nonsense! She's gonna be thrilled to dance with you.

Spike: I don't know…

André: There's nothing worse than regret Spike.

Spike hung his head thinking what chance he had at dancing with Rarity. Rarity walked over to the punch bowl, directly to the right of the two.

André: Hey, Rarity.

Rarity: Hello, André. What're you doing over here? You should be having a good time.

André: I am having a good time. Babe and Pinkie Pie are making sure of that, heh. I can't stop laughing.

Rarity: Why not join them? Would you like to dance?

André: Me? (Looking at Spike) Uh, nah, I don't really do the dancing thing, BUT, but you can dance with Spike!

Spike: Huh?

André: Spike, would love a dancing partner so why not dance with him?

Spike: André…!

Rarity: That's a wonderful idea! Spike, would you like to dance with me?

Spike: …I-uh, well, I-chores, Twilight, house, clean-Spike, André-say…

André: I'm sure that's a definite yes.

Rarity chuckled at Spike's shy stuttering. It was obviously to see he's more than happy to be dancing with Rarity. Rarity led the way to the dance floor while Spike followed her. He turned back to André and gave him happy thumbs up.

André: Go get em Spike.

Babe: Hm? Oh hey…Spike's dancing with Rarity? Hey, Pinkie Pie.

Pinkie Pie: What's up?

Babe: Do you think you can put on a slow song?

Pinkie Pie: Slow song?

Babe: Yeah. (Pointing to Spike and Rarity) Look, Spike's gonna dance with Rarity.

Pinkie Pie: OH! I see where you're getting at!

Pinkie Pie dashed over to the record player to switch songs. Everyone looked around as the atmosphere suddenly changed, slow music began to play. Babe dimmed the lights.

Twilight: What's going on?

Fluttershy: I think they're changing for partner dancing.

Applejack (noticing Rarity and Spike): Aw, ain't that sweet? Little Spike is gettin' his wish.

Fluttershy: I think it's romantic.

Twilight: Why don't you dance too Fluttershy?

Fluttershy: Me? Dancing? Oh no, no. I can't do that.

Applejack: Why not? You can dance with Babe or André.

Fluttershy: I can't…

Babe appeared in front of Fluttershy holding her hoof in his hand.

Babe: I won't take no for an answer! Lesson 1 in your shyness classes, forget about shyness! May I have this dance?

Fluttershy looked at Twilight then over to Applejack and finally back to Babe. Her face was nearly completely red.

Fluttershy: …

Babe: C'mon, don't leave me hangin'.

Fluttershy: I-I-I-I will…

Babe: Great.

Twilight and Applejack laughed softly as Babe took Fluttershy out to the dance floor with Spike and Rarity.

Babe: Ready?

Fluttershy: …I-I-I-I- suppose…

Babe: Remember what I said. Lesson 1, forget your shyness. We're just friends dancing together. It'll be fun.

Fluttershy: …A-Alright.

Before Babe started he saw André on his phone still sitting down. He looked up and saw Rainbow Dash watching over the dance floor. Babe turned his head to Applejack and pointed up to Rainbow Dash before giving her a signaling wink. Applejack understood what he meant and moved away from Twilight.

André (messing with his phone): …

Babe (approaching André): Get up.

André: Huh? Why, what's wrong?

Babe: Just get up and follow me.

Andre: But I'm in the middle of reading something.

Babe: So? Get back at that later.

André: But-

Babe took André's phone and placed it on the food table. He got André out of his seat and led him to the dance floor.

André: Babe, what're you doing?

Babe: You'll see.

André wasn't the only one being forced out of what he was doing by his friend. Applejack was pushing Rainbow toward the dance floor as well. She was unaware they were meeting Babe and André halfway.

Rainbow Dash: What're you doing? I don't want to dance!

Applejack: Sure ya do Rainbow. It's no fun if ya don't and we're at a party.

Rainbow Dash: But you and Twilight aren't dancing.

Applejack: We've got something to talk about, that's why.

Before they knew it Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Babe and André all met in the center. Rainbow Dash and André started to catch onto what they were doing. AJ went back over to Twilight.

André (Sighing): Babe, what're you doing?

Babe: What does it look like I'm doing? I'm getting you two to dance.

André: I told you, I don't dance.

Rainbow Dash: Dancing is for eggheads.

Babe: Well, now you two are going to be eggheads together.

André: I don't even know how-

Babe: Oh for the love of…look.

Babe got Rainbow Dash standing up straight. She stood up to André's chest in height. Babe then took André's left hand and placed it around Rainbow's back while at the same time putting Rainbow's right hoof over André's left shoulder. He stretched out both their free arms and locked them together.

Babe: There ya go. Slow dancing formation.

André: Babe, this is stupid.

Babe: It's my birthday right? DANCE! Fluttershy and I will be right behind you, just friends dancing and all that.

Babe went back over to Fluttershy and repeated the same process. Fluttershy's eyes were wide open and her cheeks were as red as roses. Rarity and Spike have been lost in their dancing from the get go.

André: …Um, so, do you know how to dance like this?

Rainbow Dash: No…not really.

André: Sorry about this. I seriously didn't know what the heck's Babe was doing. If I knew I would've told him no.

Rainbow Dash: Me too, but with Applejack.

André: Yeah. Well, we're already here. So want me to start?

Rainbow Dash: Sure.

The duo started off slow. There was accidental shoe stepping on Rainbow Dash's end but it didn't hurt André in the slightest. The two eventually got the dancing down and became in sync.

Fluttershy: Mmm…uh…oh…uh…

Babe: There's no need to be all shaky Fluttershy. Here, put your hoof on my shoulder.

Babe took Fluttershy's hoof and put it over his shoulder. Fluttershy wasn't sure she had felt this type of shyness before but as the party went on it soon started to grow on her. Her cheeks began going back to their normal color while still showing a little red.

Babe: There ya go. I won't let anything embarrassing happen to you. Forget about your shyness and lose yourself in the moment.

Fluttershy: …R-Right.

Babe: (Hm. She's still a little shaky but that's good. I didn't expect her to get over shyness in one day. Maybe I shouldn't help her with it at all. I may ruin her character…)

Fluttershy: Um, is everything alright?

Babe: Hm? Oh! Yeah, everything's perfect. I was just thinking that's all.

Fluttershy: A-Alright…um, I wanted to thank you.

Babe: For what?

Fluttershy: Helping me with my shyness. I hope I won't make things difficult.

Babe: Not at all Fluttershy, it's my pleasure.

Fluttershy: Thank you…

Babe: Anything for a friend Fluttershy.

Babe smiled to try and make Fluttershy a little more comfortable. Rainbow Dash and André continued with their dancing.

Rainbow Dash: So, um…

André: Hm?

Rainbow Dash: I was gonna ask if you'd like to go to Cloudsdale tomorrow. Since my wing is better and you're out the hospital and all…

André: Oh yeah. I'd like to go, I'm sure Babe would too.

Rainbow Dash: Really!? Awesome! I can't wait to introduce you to the Wonderbolts.

André: Wonderbolts? They sound cool. You must really like them, huh?

Rainbow Dash: Of course! The Wonderbolts are the greatest flyers in all of Equestria. It's always been a dream of mine to join the Wonder Bolts! Someday I'll get there.

André: You sure will, a Pegasus with your speed and attitude how could you not be with them?

Rainbow Dash: Yeah! That's what I'm saying! But my flying techniques must not be good enough. I gotta keep practicing if I ever want to stand a chance.

André: I'd actually like to meet them in person myself. I can't wait for it.

Rainbow Dash: It's a deal then. Tomorrow, we go to Cloudsdale!

André: Mhm.

Babe [voice]: Yo, Rainbow Dash! André!

The two stopped their dancing and looked over to Babe. Babe, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rarity, Twilight, Applejack and Spike were all by the eating tables. André and Rainbow Dash hadn't realized the music had stopped and everyone was finished dancing.

Babe: We stopped dancing three minutes ago. Get on over here! It's time to eat some cake!

André and Rainbow Dash quickly went over to the others.

André: Sorry about that.

Twilight: It's alright. You two were locked in dancing.

Applejack: Even without the music.

André: We got wrapped up in talking about the Wonderbolts and such.

Babe: Blah, blah, blah! Let's eat!

Pinkie Pie opened her mouth and stuffed her face with half of the uncut cake shooting blue and white icing everywhere and on her friends. She looked up and smiled with her icing beard.

Babe: Aw! Pinkie Pie! You nearly ate all of the cake in one bit! Couldn't you have wait- (staring at Pinkie) Heh…hahaha!

Pinkie Pie: What's so funny?

Babe: Your face!

Pinkie Pie went over to a mirror and saw her icing beard. Being Pinkie Pie she explodes in laughter. Her friends joined in and they all shared a good laugh together.

Babe: What will I be getting for Christmas this year Saint Pie?

Pinkie Pie: Saint Pie! Hahaha! I get it, like Santa Hooves! Bwahahaha!

Babe: Hahaha! Man, I love it here. You guys make everything better. It makes me never want to leave.

Applejack: Oh that's right…you two won't be here for too long. We've still gotta figure out a way to get you both home.

Babe: Maybe Princess Celestia will have something for use when we go to visit her in a few days.

Rarity: If anyone can get you two home its Princess Celestia.

Spike: Yeah…I guess that means we won't have much time  
together.

Spike and all the ponies slightly hung their heads in disappointment. Silence fell.

Babe: Aw, hey, no! Don't be that way. Let's just make these last few days count. Let's not have our departure stop the friendship right? Friendship IS magic!

André: Uh, Babe…

Babe (whispering): They don't know, shut up.

André: I was just-

Babe: Shut up. Anyway, there's still some cake for us all. Let's dig in.

Babe cut the remaining half of the cake and gave everyone a fair slice. The cake was fantastic and the party was excellent, everyone enjoyed themselves. Babe's only wish was for things to stay as they were for a little while longer. How much longer did André and Babe have?

To be continued

* * *

**Hm...there's something about this chapter. I can't really put my finger on it, there's just something about this chapter that I think will get people to hate me XD. **

**For those who are reading and got this far, this particular chapter draws inspiration from this other MlP fic I've read, I don't really plan on going too deep into the situation but we'll see. For those who are still interested and reading on I'd just like to thank you :D**


	14. Chapter 14: The third day

-The third day-

The next morning Twilight had just finished writing a letter to Princess Celestia. Spike held the letter in his claw and blew it away, causing the letter to burn up in green flames as it ascended into the sky.

Twilight: Thank you, Spike. I hope the princess writes back soon.

Spike: Of course she will. You worry too much.

Spike playfully said as he headed for the door. Twilight followed behind him.

Twilight: Where are you going?

Spike: Gem hunting with Rarity. She asked me to come with her. SO, I'll be seeing you later Twilight.

Twilight giggled as Spike left the house. She closed the door behind him using her magic.

Twilight (walking toward the kitchen): With Spike gone I guess breakfast will be up to me. I wonder what I should make.

André: Zzzz…Zzzz…

Twilight: André? He slept on the couch again? He must've forgotten the spare bed was free now that Babe's gone.

André: Zzzz…

Twilight quietly made her way to the kitchen. Twilight wasn't much of a cook so she just made four sandwiches, two for her and two for André. She placed André's food on the table next to the couch. She took her two sandwiches upstairs with her.

-Meanwhile at Fluttershy's cottage-

Fluttershy (backing into the door): …I-I-I-I

Babe: What's the matter Fluttershy? Can't you see?

Fluttershy: …

Babe: Your pretty little face makes my heart beat a mile a minute.

Fluttershy: Uh…uh…uh, I-I-I-I

Babe: But what am I thinking? There's no way a pony like could ever fall for a guy like me…

Fluttershy: …I-I-I

Babe turned his back to Fluttershy and dramatically put his fist over his eyes.

Babe: Perhaps I could move on. If only I could look at that beautiful face just one last time-

Fluttershy's entire face turned red. She jumped up into the air and fell over onto her back with her legs held up straight. Her face was frozen in a comedic way. Babe walked over to her, shaking his head.

Babe: That's the third stallion you've lost due because you froze up Fluttershy. C'mon if these stimulations don't work for ya then I don't know what will…truthfully I'm not good at this kind of thing.

Fluttershy: I-I'm sorry. I just can't help myself.

Babe: Don't worry. Its ok, it seems a lot easier to try and help others with their troubles here than it would be back on Earth.

Fluttershy: Oh, r-really?

Babe: Yeah.

Babe helped Fluttershy off of the floor and back up onto her hooves.

Fluttershy: Oh, um, I was uh…

Babe: What is it Fluttershy?

Fluttershy: I wanted to ask a few questions about humans and the land where you come from. If it's alright with you that is.

Babe: Of course it's ok. Fire away.

Fluttershy: Ok. What's it like on Earth?

Babe: Hm. Well, what can I say? All I can say is that its home. It feels just like how Equestria and Ponyville would feel to you. André and I live in the United States and it's a pretty busy place. But the United States, or U.S, for short isn't like Equestria or Ponyville at all.

Fluttershy: How so?

Babe: Everyone's not like all you ponies here. For example, when André and I first arrived here at Ponyville Twilight allowed us to stay at her house until we found a way to get back home. Even though I'm out of her house and everything she's still letting André stay with her. Not only that but we became friends with all of you in a matter of minutes. On Earth I'm sure no one would've offered shelter to someone who's in need because they would view them as a total stranger out of nowhere. People ignore what they don't want to see even if it's another person in need. But of course not all humans are like that, maybe just the majority.

Fluttershy: Oh my…

Babe: It's not all that bad. We form friendships and all that stuff just like how you would do here but the process may take a little longer though.

Fluttershy: Do you have somepony who rules over the land, somepony like Princess Celestia or Princess Luna?

Babe: We sure do. President Obama. He's the president of the United States, the leader of our country.

Fluttershy: Does he make the sun or moon come out?

Babe: No. Sadly we don't do anything like that. Humans aren't really unique creatures like how you ponies are in Ponyville. I can't really explain how the sun and the moon works without confusing you, my friend Denvor could've done it no problem though.

Fluttershy: Huh…

Babe: What's the matter?

Fluttershy: Nothing. I just want to visit Earth and see what it's like.

Babe: I'm not sure how that'd work out Fluttershy. I don't think you would be able to fit in on Earth.

Fluttershy: How come? There aren't any ponies on Earth?

Babe: Yeah, there are, but not….your kind of pony.

Fluttershy: My kind?

Babe: Candy colored, talking, etc.

Fluttershy: Ponies can't talk on Earth?

Babe: Mm…no, not really.

Fluttershy: How strange, everypony can talk.

Babe took out his cellphone and began doing some research. Fluttershy was intrigued by the phone and walked closer to Babe.

Fluttershy: What's that?

Babe: This? Oh, it's a cellphone.

Fluttershy: A cellphone?

Babe: Yup. We use it to get in contact with people from long distances.

Fluttershy: Internet…?

Babe: Man. I'm going to show you a picture of a pony from Earth.

Fluttershy: Yay!

He managed to find a picture of a pony from Earth. Babe held the phone in front of Fluttershy, showing her the picture. Upon seeing the picture her look of excitement was switched to a blank stare. The picture wasn't anything how she imagined.

Fluttershy: It's…uh…um…

Babe: Yeah?

Fluttershy: It's…

Babe: Hm?

Fluttershy: Different…Where is the cutie mark?

Babe: Ponies on Earth don't get those.

Fluttershy: …

Babe (putting the cellphone in his pocket): You look freaked out.

Fluttershy: It's an earth pony. What are the Pegasi like?

Babe: We don't have Pegasi on Earth.

Fluttershy: Unicorn?

Babe: Nope.

Fluttershy: …Huh.

Babe: Hahahaha!

Fluttershy: I-I'm sorry, did I do something?

Babe: No, no! Hahaha! Just your face, I've never seen you have such a freaked out look before. That's just not you Fluttershy, but it's hilarious!

Fluttershy: Oh hehe…

Babe: And hey, a broken record.

Fluttershy: Huh?

Babe: It's been two minutes and you haven't turned red around me. We're making progress!

Fluttershy smiled and of course blushed in embarrassment.

Babe: Ok. So, ready for your next lesson?

Fluttershy: Uh huh.

Babe: Whoa.

Fluttershy: What is it?

Babe: I think you might've passed it already.

Fluttershy: I have?

Babe: Yeah, confidence. You were just open and ready to start the lesson just now. You had a sturdy voice and you didn't stutter. You were just ready, nice.

Fluttershy: Really? T-Thanks…

Babe: I feel like I accomplished something. Actually, how about we take a little break? Let's go out to grab something to eat.

Fluttershy: O-O-Out?

Babe: Yeah. Do you know a good place for food?

Fluttershy: Well I do but….o-out?

Babe: Yeah. Wait, you're not worried about being seen with me are you?

Fluttershy: Of course not! I-I wasn't implying anything like that I was saying as in like…well, me and you…out…um.

Babe: Out? Wait…oh, no, no! I wasn't saying anything like that Fluttershy. Just as friends.

Fluttershy: Oh, ok, I was just curious. Because I've never been "out" before, let alone with a human.

Babe: I see. (Wow…Fluttershy never experienced a date before, that's sorta messed up and unfair. She deserves that at least. Oh! Heheh….I just caught the ultimate test for Fluttershy, this is going to be hilarious.)

Fluttershy: Um, Babe?

Babe: Huh? Oh, OH! Hey! Fluttershy, on second thought I just had the perfect idea.

Fluttershy: What's that?

Babe: How about one date?

Fluttershy: HUH!? Wait, you mean…oh, no! I-I can't…I've never…I couldn't…I-I-I-I

Babe: (This is going to be one funny event.) Come on Fluttershy, it'll be fun.

Fluttershy: I-I-I-I-

Babe: I'll pick you up at 8.

Fluttershy: B-B-B-

Babe headed toward the door with a smile on his face. He was trying his hardest to hold in the laughter he was desperately holding back. He opened the door and looked back at Fluttershy who was shaking.

Babe: Don't you stop being pretty! Hahaha!

He closed the door behind himself leaving Fluttershy in a mild panic. At the library André was up and ready to start the day, he was sitting on the couch tying his shoes.

André: Thanks again for the sandwiches Twilight, they were...different. First time I ever had a dandelion type sandwich before.

Twilight: Really?

André: Yeah. Humans don't usually eat like that back on Earth.

Twilight: Sorry I didn't make what you're used to, what would you like next time?

Andre: It's ok Twilight you don't have to make me anything. BUT if I had to choose I would have to say a peanut butter and jelly sandwich!

Twilight: Ok. You've got it.

André: Thanks a bunch. I wonder what time Rainbow Dash is supposed to be coming.

Twilight: Knowing her it won't be too long.

Andre: Right?

Frantic knocking came from the libraries door. The knocking startled both André and Twilight. Twilight went to answer the door. Once she got the door slightly opened Fluttershy charged into the library, slamming Twilight in between the door and the wall.

Fluttershy (running around in a circle): No, no, no, no, no, no, no!

André: Whoa…Fluttershy? What's wrong with you?

Fluttershy: No, no, no, no, no, no, no!

André: Fluttershy?

Fluttershy: No, no, no, no, no, no!

André: Fluttershy!

Fluttershy: Ah!

André's sudden shout scared Fluttershy. She jumped slightly into the air and cowered on the floor, holding her hooves over her head. Twilight closed the door and approached Fluttershy rubbing her head.

Twilight: That hurt y'know?

Fluttershy: Huh? Twilight, André…it's you.

Twilight: Of course it's us. What's wrong?

Fluttershy: W-Well, it's Babe…

André: Did something happen to him?

Fluttershy: No…nothing happened.

Twilight: Well that's a relief. What's wrong?

Fluttershy: Well when we were doing my shyness classes…he-

André: Yeah?

Fluttershy: He-

Twilight: Yeah?

Fluttershy: He-

André&Twilight: YEAH?

Fluttershy: He-

André&Twilight: Fluttershy!

Fluttershy: He said he was taking me out on a date!

André: …

Twilight: You and Babe?

Fluttershy (nodding): …

André: Pfft! AHAHAHAHAHA!

Fluttershy: A-André, I'm serious.

André: Hahaha…Heh-Hehe-HEHAHAHAHA!

Fluttershy rolled her eyes in slight frustration and turned to Twilight.

Twilight: That's so sweet of him Fluttershy.

André: Hahaha! Oh man! T-That's hilarious!

Fluttershy: I'm serious.

André: Wait. Like, serious, serious?

Fluttershy: Yes! I don't know what to do…

André: …Oh.

Twilight: Go for it.

Fluttershy: I've never been on a date before…I couldn't possibly.

André: And you shouldn't. It's weird.

Twilight: André!

André: What? A human liking a pony is weird.

Twilight: So? Spike's a dragon but he still likes Rarity.

André: Ok? But they're still animals. It's a difference.

Twilight: Animals? That was rude. Nopony said anything about you or Rainbow Dash. That's unfair to Babe.

André: WHAT!?

Twilight: Do you like Babe, Fluttershy?

Fluttershy: Of course I do but as a friend. I've never even considered this kind of thing before…

Twilight: Well give it a shot. You just might enjoy yourself.

Fluttershy: Do you really think I'll be able to do it? I'm really nervous…

Twilight: Of course you can. I know you can.

Fluttershy: I-I don't know….I don't know if you guys have noticed or not but I-I'm kinda shy.

André: Ya think?

Twilight: SHUSH!

André (shrugging): What?

Twilight: You'll be ok. Babe is obviously interested right?

Babe was at Rarity's boutique looking at different kinds of fancy clothes to put on for his "date" with Fluttershy. Every time he put a suite in front of himself he exploded in laughter. Just the thought of it made Babe tingle inside. Rarity was rather confused as to why Babe was laughing in the mirror.

Fluttershy: I-I don't know. Maybe a double date…?

Twilight: Double date?

Fluttershy: Yeah. André, would you go with us? It'd make things easier on me.

André: Say what?

Fluttershy: I thought you and Rainbow Dash were-

André: No! No, no, no! There is nothing going on between Rainbow Dash and me. I can't believe you guys would even think of something like that. Rainbow Dash likes Soarin anyway. What would make you think that we-

A rainbow trail flew pass Twilight and Fluttershy and tackled André. The rainbow streak obviously came from Rainbow Dash. She playfully tackled André to the ground, standing over top of him.

Rainbow Dash: Gotcha, you've gotta be on your toes! Humans are the ones with toes right?

André: Rainbow, seriously, you can't keep tackling me out of nowhere like that.

Rainbow Dash: Just trying to make sure you're prepared for anything which, apparently, you're not.

André: Touché.

Rainbow Dash (helping André up): So, ya ready to go?

André: Yeah. I have one question though.

Rainbow Dash: Sure. What is it?

André: How am I getting to Cloudsdale?

Rainbow Dash: You're riding on my back of course!

André: Do you even have the strength to do that Dash?

Rainbow Dash: I should. How heavy can you be?

André: Hm, I don't know.

Rainbow Dash: Just trust me.

André: …Ok, whatever you say. I'll take your word for it.

Twilight: Before I forget, André, I used a spell that'll allow you to walk on Clouds just like a Pegasus. So you don't have to worry about being able to walk on clouds or not.

André: Nice. Thanks, Twilight.

Rainbow Dash: Great! Then let's go!

André: Right.

Rainbow Dash: Wait, where's Babe?

André: Babe won't be making it Rainbow.

Rainbow Dash: Aw, what!?

André: Yeah. He's helping Fluttershy get pass her shyness.

Rainbow Dash: Pfft! Good luck with that.

Fluttershy: I was actually going to ask if you and André wanted to-

André: GO to Cloudsdale right away! Thanks for reminding us Fluttershy. We've gotta go. (Leaving the library) Forget Babe, let's get going Rainbow!

Rainbow Dash (chasing after him): Hey, wait up!

André and Rainbow Dash left the library and were on their way to Cloudsdale. Fluttershy and Twilight were surprised at how fast they left.

Fluttershy: Oh my…

Twilight: Heh. And I thought you were shy. But anyway, just relax and be easy. I'm sure you'll really enjoy yourself.

Fluttershy (sighing): I hope you're right Twilight.

Later that night Fluttershy was waiting for Babe at her cottage. She was pacing back and forth while her rabbit friend, Angel, stood and watched her.

Fluttershy: Oh Angel…I'm so nervous…I-I-I don't know what to do.

Angel rolled his eyes as Fluttershy continued to pace and worry.

Fluttershy: I just don't know what'd to do! Do I look ok? It's my first time going "out" with somepony, um, body. Maybe this is just another test, yeah, that's it. Right, Angel?

Angel (nodding): …

Fluttershy: Of course! Hahaha….just remember everything he taught you Fluttershy.

The moment has finally come. Babe walked up to Fluttershy's cottage and gently knocked on her door. He was in an all-black suit, shiny black shoes and his hair was nicely cut. His fancy appearance was all thanks to Rarity. Babe adjusted his collar while waiting at the door.

Fluttershy (opening): Yes? Eh!?

Babe: Hey, Fluttershy, I hope you don't mind that I dressed up a little for the occasion.

Fluttershy's jaw dropped at his appearance.

Babe: Well I personally didn't want to dress like this but Rarity just took control and handled me. I hope she didn't overdo it.

Fluttershy: …

Babe: Shall we go?

Fluttershy: O-Oh yes…let's go.

Babe: Alright. Lead the way, you have the honor of choice and I wouldn't have it any other way.

Fluttershy: R-R-Right. (Come on Fluttershy, forget your shyness. Lose yourself in the moment!)

Fluttershy picked up a saddlebag and placed it around her back. She shut the door after putting the bag on. Afterwards the two took their leave and proceeded with their plans for the evening. The two were enjoying their nightly stroll which was complete with a beautiful view of Luna's moon.

Babe: Hm…

Fluttershy: Is something wrong?

Babe: Aren't we walking further away from the town? Weren't we supposed to be going out to eat?

Fluttershy: We are. Um, I couldn't choose so I packed a bag of food I made and I thought we could go to a nice secluded area. I know this really nice spot not too far from my cottage.

Babe: Oh, that's ok. I like a homemade meal. Can't wait to see what you've made.

Fluttershy: I hope you like it.

Babe: I'm pretty sure I will.

A little later the two eventually made it to the spot Fluttershy mentioned. There were a lot of trees with pink petals and a small lake nearby. The lake's water was sparkled under the moon's light. Fireflies were out gracing the scenery with their glowing light.

Fluttershy: Well, um, this is it. I hope this is ok.

Babe: Oh…wow.

Fluttershy: I-I'm sorry if it's not! We can go back if you'd like.

Babe: No way! We're staying here. Sure does beat the city. This is really nice Fluttershy. When did you find this place?

Fluttershy: I've been coming here ever since I was a filly. I don't think anypony has come here. You're the first I've ever brought here actually.

Babe took the bag off of Fluttershy's back and sat it down in the grass. Babe took out the blanket Fluttershy had packed and placed it in the grass next to him. Next was laying out the plates, cups and the food that she had packed. She made delicious looking salad that was made from the freshest of vegetables. There were two soup thermo mugs, one for Fluttershy and one for Babe. She even packed a small basket full of warm sweets and small apple treats. Lastly was a tray full of nicely cut triangular sandwiches, all vegetarian of course.

Babe: This all looks delicious.

Fluttershy: The apple treats were all made from Applejack.

Babe: Cool. I'm gonna try the soup that's inside this thermo cup first.

Babe poured himself a cup of the warm and delicious smelling soup. He finished pouring it and began to drink.

Babe: Mm…

Fluttershy: I-Is…it ok?

Babe put the cup down, opened the thermos mug and began drinking the soup from the mug, not stopping.

Fluttershy: Huh?

Babe (finishing the soup): AHHH! That was GREAT! What kind of soup was that?

Fluttershy: Oh you like it? It's just a special soup that I make. The flavor is a little different each time but this particular kind is just mushroom soup with a small hint of pepper.

Babe: It's great. You have a natural gift for animals and cooking, I love it!

Fluttershy: You think so? Thanks!

Babe: No problem. It's a really nice night to be out actually. You'll never find a moon like that back in the city on Earth.

Fluttershy: Well it's a city, right? Buildings are usually in a way.

Babe: True. Even so I don't think the moon would be shown quite like this, it's crazy. It makes me feel….happy. I could stay here forever.

Fluttershy: You could you know? You and André fit in so well in Ponyville now.

Babe: We couldn't Fluttershy.

Fluttershy: Why not?

Babe: We have so much back at home. As great as it would be we can't just leave everything we have back at home. Our friends must be waiting for us, although I doubt they're worried. Knowing them they probably just think we're in the house.

Fluttershy: The day after tomorrow is…

Babe: Is what?

Fluttershy: The last day.

Babe: We don't know if it will be the last day. Princess Celestia just wants to meet us.

Fluttershy: I know but still.

Babe: Even if it is a meeting and a farewell all in the same day, we'll always be friends Fluttershy. You know that right? When you were all depressed over us leaving I couldn't help but feel sad. I'm sure André would love to stay with Twilight, Rainbow, Applejack and everypony but he knows it too. He doesn't want to leave but he has to. Like I said before "let's just make the most out of it", ok?

Fluttershy: …Right.

Meanwhile, around the same time, in Cloudsdale, André had stayed the night over Rainbow Dash's house. Rainbow Dash was sleep, resting her head on André's lap while he slowly stroking her from head to tail on the cloud made couch. He lost in thought as he stared out to Luna's moon through the window.

To be continued

* * *

**...I dunno, let's see where this goes :3**


	15. Chapter 15: The fourth day

-The fourth day-  
-Sweet Apple Acres-

Applejack: Try it again.

André: I don't think it'll work.

Applejack: Just try.

Babe: Come on, Dré. One more go.

André: …Ok.

Apple Bloom: You can do it!

Scootaloo: Let's cheer him on!

Sweetie Belle: Yeah!

Applejack: Ya see? You've got little fans just watchin' ya. Ya can't let em down.

Apple Bloom: A

Scootaloo: N

Sweetie Belle: D

Apple Bloom: R

Scootaloo: É

Sweetie Belle: GO!

Apple Bloom, Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle: Go, your number 1! Go, let's get this done! Do it right and have some fun!

Apple Bloom: Take it away Babe!

Babe: André, André, he's our man if he can't do it GREAT!

Big McIntosh (walking pass): Eyep.

André: Gee, thanks.

Babe [voice]: Shut up and go.

André inhaled then exhaled. He looked straight and charged forward. All the fillies looked on with smiles hoping their cheer had worked. Babe was shaking his head with his casual "this is going to be funny" smile. André tackled an apple tree and stood still for a few seconds.

Apple Bloom: Did he do it?

André: …AAH! My shoulder!

Babe: Nope.

Everyone rushed over to André's side.

Applejack: Are you ok?

André (rubbing his shoulder): I'm fine but dang it. My shoulder…

Babe: You can't buck apples for nothing.

André: Apparently. (Sighing) Sorry, AJ. I guess I couldn't help you even if I wanted to.

Applejack: Aw, don't feel bad. You tried yer best.

André: That's what makes it worse.

Apple Bloom: Cheer up. You can still help out around here if you'd like, pulling the apple wagon back and forth.

André: Can't even do that Apple Bloom, the wagon is too heavy.

Babe: Don't stress it.

André: I'm not. I just wish I could do a little more except stay at Twilight's house and attempt to do things I'm not good at. I don't think I'll ever be good at anything here other than wait.

Apple Bloom, Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle all looked at each other. What he said really spoke to him because they could relate.

Apple Bloom: How 'bout we go out and find something yer good at?

André: Huh?

Apple Bloom: You would make a perfect addition to the Cutie Mark Crusaders!

Sweetie Belle: Yeah!

André: Thanks for the kind offer guys but humans-

Apple Bloom: Don't get Cutie Marks but even so!

Scootaloo: We'd like to help you find out what you're good at here!

André: Hm…ok. Sure, sounds like fun.

Apple Bloom, Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle all jumped for joy.

Scootaloo: Hey, Babe, why don't you come with us?

Apple Bloom: Yeah! It could be lots of fun.

Babe: Like I'm gonna say no?

Sweetie Belle: Then it's settled! We've got two extra members added to the CMC!

André: Members? Hehehe…you guys are just so cute when you get ideas.

Babe: André, I think they mean it.

André: Why's that?

Babe: Because they're already heading for the town. We'd better catch up.

Babe began walking down the dirt road following behind the three young fillies.

André: Later AJ, I'll see you soon ok?

Applejack: Thanks a lot for all yer efforts today. You may not have managed to buck any apples but you still made yer way out here in order to help me. That shows a lot and Ah just really wanted to thank you.

André: It's no problem. I just really wish I could've done something. I know it is what it is but still.

Applejack: Buck up. You've shown that ya care and Ah'm really grateful for that.

André: Yeah.

Babe [voice]: Come on, Dré!

André: Oh right! Coming!

Applejack: You'd better get going. Keep an eye out for Apple Bloom and her friends for me, will ya?

André: Gotcha.

André waved goodbye to Applejack and went to catch up with Babe and the CMC. While things continued on as they would like any other day for Babe and André they were unaware they were being watched. The two humans and the CMC's were shown walking down the same road but in a reflection pool. Around the reflection pool were dark pony figures. The shadows all had large blue eyes.

Voice#1: So those are the "humans" that arrived in Ponyville not too long ago huh? They actually managed to fit into Pony society and make friends.

Voice#2: They were off to a little rocky start but they were immediately able to catch themselves and fix their problem.

Voice#3: It's only natural. They made friends with Celestia's student and her friends.

Voice#1: Boy does that name ring a bell. Troublesome lot, how dare they treat our queen with such disrespect?

Voice#4: But that's not all. We've still gotta figure out what we're going to do about these two "humans".

Female voice: Enough!

The room went quiet as soon as the female voice spoke up. Large dark green eyes and unusual white fangs were identified as she stepped closer to the reflection pool. The reflection pool was the only object giving off a source of light in the dark room.

Female voice: These humans could prove very useful to us. There is a very powerful connection between these two and their friends.

All the blue eyes looked back and forth to each other.

Female voice: We should give them thanks for what they did for us. The relationship they hold with their dear friends will be their ultimate downfall. With the newfound trust everypony found in those two in Ponyville things are sure to become very interesting. Can their friendship overcome what's in store for them or will it be the very thing that breaks them apart?

In the reflection pool André and Babe were doing pushups while Apple Bloom, Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle were on the side laughing and giggling.

Female voice: They're proving to be quite useful to us either way.

In an area near Ponyville André and Babe continued their push-ups, both of them staring each other down. André, however, grew weak.

Apple Bloom: 18, 19-

André: Uh…Uh!

Babe: What's the matter Dré?

André: Nothing…

Scootaloo: Come on! You guys can do it!

Rainbow Dash (flying down to the three): Hey, what's going on?

Scootaloo: Oh! Rainbow Dash!

Rainbow Dash: Hey, kid. What are those two doing?

Apple Bloom: We're trying to find out what Babe and André's special talents are.

Rainbow Dash: They don't get those you know?

Apple Bloom: Yeah but still. André was a little upset about not being able to help buck any apples and thought he wouldn't be good at anything in Ponyville.

Sweetie Belle: But we're going to show him that there is! Maybe he's better at outdoing Babe in competition.

Rainbow Dash: Well that's no problem! I'm sure André can handle-

Rainbow Dash and the CMC turned and saw André lying on the ground. Babe was looking down at his exhausted friend.

Sweetie Belle: It's over?

Babe: Hey, guys! Who won?

Apple Bloom: Ah counted 20.

Rainbow Dash: You both tied it in for 20 huh? Not bad!

Babe: Pfft! Tied? Apple Bloom was keeping track of MY score. Scootaloo, what'd André get?

Scootaloo: I counted 10½.

Rainbow Dash: WHAT!?

André is picked up by Rainbow Dash and is placed on his feet.

Rainbow Dash: 10½? What kind of count is that?

André: What do you mean?

Rainbow Dash: How could you loss to Babe? I thought you were cool!

Babe: Well…that didn't hurt.

Rainbow Dash: You let him outdo you in push-ups, we've gotta get you some training!

André: Rainbow, push-ups aren't my thing. They aren't yours neither.

Babe: That is true. You were in the same situation as André when you were going against Applejack to prove who was better.

André: Using your wings was really cheating by the way….I might not have won but I didn't go out as a cheater.

Rainbow Dash: What!? How did-that was-I-I did not cheat! How do you guys know about that?

Babe: Word got out.

André: Actually, Applejack won that iron pony event fairly didn't she? I'm surprised Twilight and everyone who was spectating just sat back and watched that happen. I was actually really disappointed that you did that Rainbow. It was truly unfair to Applejack.

Rainbow Dash: Ugh! Here we go again with the Applejack. Applejack this and Applejack that. Is that all you know?

André: What?

Babe: Sounds like you hit a nerve.

Rainbow Dash: What's that supposed to mean?

Babe: Rainbow, can I ask you something?

Rainbow Dash: Sure.

Babe: Are you jealous that André is more interested in Applejack than you?

Rainbow Dash's eyes shot open. Yeah, she knew where this was going.

Rainbow Dash: That's ridiculous! What would I need to be jealous for?

Babe: Whenever André talks about spending time with AJ or whenever he IS around AJ you get on the defensive. Do you want to spend some time with him?

Rainbow Dash: NO!

André: Really? I thought we were cool.

Rainbow Dash: No! I meant yes! I-UGH!

Rainbow quickly flew up into the sky and disappeared.

Babe: Haha, looks like somebody has a secret admirer.

André (face palming): Babe, she likes Soarin'.

Babe: She does?

André: Yes.

Babe: Where'd you get that from, Wikipedia?

André: No. It's a known fan fact.

Babe: It is? I'm a fan and I don't see that fact. Let's see what the CMC has to say about this. Hit it girls.

Apple Bloom, Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle: André and Rainbow Dash sittin on a cloud!

André: NO!

Apple Bloom, Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle: K.I.S.S.I.N.G!

André: Not you guys too!

The three fillies all grabbed each other's hooves and were happily spinning around in a circle. Babe was laughing on the side.

André: You guys are the biggest bunch of trolls I've ever seen.

Apple Bloom: "Trolls"?

Babe: It's a term we use.

Scootaloo: What's it mean?

Babe: A joker who jokes too much, in a nutshell.

Scootaloo: Oh. Apple Bloom, you're a troll!

Apple Bloom: Am not!

Babe: Kinda are.

Apple Bloom: Am not!

Babe: Oh yeah? How would you call a chicken again? Oh yeah! I remember! Scootaloo! Scoot, Scoot, SCOOTALOO!

André: Pfft! Heheh...

Apple Bloom: H-How did-

Babe: Word got out.

Apple Bloom: That's so funny Ah forgot to laugh…

Scootaloo: Is that so?

Scootaloo, Babe, André, Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle couldn't help but to laugh. Babe and André weren't even sure if they couldn't be considered members of the CMC's anymore. They loved being around the three lovable fillies and the fillies loved being around the two humans.

Scootaloo: You guys are great! Hehe, why didn't we hang out sooner?

Babe: We were a little tied up with other plans. We had to get settled into life in Ponyville first.

Apple Bloom: Ah met André earlier than you two did! Ah met him the first time he was looking for Sweet Apple Acres and that was almost a week ago.

Sweetie Belle: And I spent some time with Babe when he had moved in with Rarity and me.

Scootaloo: So I was the only one who didn't meet them earlier…

André: Yeah but the important thing is that we've all managed to become friends anyway right? Time isn't important. What's important is that we're together here and now.

Babe: Took the words right out of mouth.

Apple Bloom: He's right!

Sweetie Belle: 100%!

Scootaloo: I guess…

André crouched down and raised Scootaloo's head with his finger supportively.

André: Hey, chin up. Let's go out and be awesome. We might even find out what your special talents are. Even if we don't that just means we've got more time to spend with each other so let's go find us some adventure!

Apple Bloom, Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle were moved and inspired by André's words. They all jumped for joy and in spirit. Babe smiled at their cheerfulness and Scootaloo's mood change.

Babe: Good job.

André: Thanks.

Scootaloo: You know, even though you think you're not good at anything in Ponyville you're certainly spectacular at being a good friend. We may have only known you two for a few days but I'm glad that we actually got the chance to meet you both in those few days.

Scootaloo leaped forward and hugged André, the sudden hug surprised him. He put his arms around the small filly and hugged her back.

Pinkie Pie: That was beautiful…

Babe flinched at the sight of Pinkie Pie. She randomly appeared beside him wiping her eyes with a tissue.

Babe: Pinkie Pie?

Pinkie Pie: Encore!

André: Pinkie Pie, when'd you get here?

Pinkie Pie: Um, I don't know.

Babe: Of course. Why do I bother asking?

Water began hitting the top of Babe's head. He rubbed his head and felt his wet hair.

Babe: What the heck? Is it supposed to rain today? (Looking up) Dash didn't saying anything about rain-Oh wow…

Babe and everyone looked up and saw Rainbow Dash rubbing her eyes dry.

Rainbow Dash: Darn it! Now you got me all sappy…!

Twilight, Applejack, Fluttershy and Rarity all showed themselves and approached them all.

Applejack: Ah must say…even though it was short lived it was truly a beautiful moment.

Rarity: Yes. Such a heartwarming moment, we just had to spend this day with you guys. We all know that tomorrow is the day, right? How could we not come? That moment will certainly be in the memory book.

Babe: What did I say about that last day thing guys?

The mane6 and the CMC's couldn't help it. Even with smiles on their faces they couldn't help but let a few tears go.

Pinkie Pie: Let's not just sit around! Let's celebrate with a PARTY!

André: W-Whoa…no need to go that far, there's no special occasion.

Rarity: What're you talking about? That doesn't sound like you!

Babe: It's our, probably, going away party! Let's make this the best day ever!

Pinkie Pie grabbed André's hand and happily pulled him down the road.

André: Hahaha! H-Hey, hold it!

The others happily followed. The following events were shown in pictures. They went in order as:

Pinkie Pie and Babe making a cake.

Fluttershy singing with her bird friends.

Rarity and Sweetie Belle exchanging sisterly love.

Rainbow Dash and André play fighting.

The CMC's making funny faces with cake icing.

Babe trying a new kind of food with Twilight.

Scootaloo approaching Rainbow Dash as she is getting a drink.

André whispering something to Applejack.

Rarity nearly fainting as she is covered in cake icing from Pinkie Pie.

The final image shows everyone together for a group shot.

Pinkie Pie was being thrown into the air by Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle and André. Babe was sitting at a table watching them. Twilight walked over to him and stood by him.

Twilight: …

Twilight looked out to all her friends as they caught Pinkie Pie, happily sending her back into the air with laughs.

Twilight: (I don't know if tomorrow will truly be the last day…but what I do know is that while our worlds can take us apart our friendship will keep us connected, never lost or forgotten.)

Spike [voice]: Hey, Twilight! Babe! C'mon! We're going to go out and catch a flight show performed by the Wonder Bolts in Cloudsdale!

André [voice]: Let's just go without em!

Babe: André, don't forget I know where you're currently staying! (Standing up) Come on, Twilight. Let's go.

Twilight: Of course!

Babe ran ahead. Twilight took one more look at everyone together. She hasn't felt this way before. She closed her eyes and smiled as a tear rolled down her face. She dried her eyes and ran over to the others. Together they all left as a group.

Kindness and Honesty

To be continued


	16. Chapter 16: The fifth day

Night fell and it was around the time everypony in Ponyville began to sleep for tomorrow. Two shadows approach a local shop. It was unknown who they were due to their hooded appearances. The view pans up to the moon and the sound of glass shattering was all that was heard.

-The fifth day-

The next morning Twilight had awakened. Spike was still in his bed snoring under his blanket.

Twilight (stretching): Good morning Spike.

Twilight looked over her bedside and saw that Spike was still asleep. She got out of bed and silently walked down to the lower level. The first thing she noticed was that André wasn't around as he normally would be.

Twilight: André's gone? That's not like him to be up and about before me. I wonder where he could have gone. Probably went to go see Applejack again. Just to be safe I should go out and look for him, uh, what am I saying? Why am I mothering him? I'm worrying too much. I should probably go to see Babe first. I hope they're ready to meet Princess Celestia today.

Twilight's spirits were high. Her two good friends were going to meet Princess Celestia. Twilight did her daily morning routine and left the library. As she walked through the town square she notices a group of ponies gathered around. She stopped in curiosity.

Twilight: I wonder what's going on over there.

Pony#1: It's true! I saw them with my own eyes!

Pony#2: I should've seen this coming…

Twilight (approaching the group): Is everything alright?

Rarity (walking up to Twilight): Twilight?

Twilight: Rarity? What're you doing here?

Rarity: I heard the commotion and I had to see what was wrong.

Twilight: What happened?

Rarity: Apparently some miscreants have been breaking into stores, stealing and ruining businesses. The nerve of some ponies!

Twilight: …Yeah. That's just awful. Why would somepony do  
this?

Rarity: Not sure but the situation will be handled soon. Princess Celestia has been notified about the situation and she's on her way.

Twilight: That's good. This is serious.

Rarity: Indeed.

André and Babe arrived in the town square and noticed the mess that fell upon the shops. The shop owners were talking to the authorities. The two boys ran over to the group of ponies in the square.

André: Hey, Twilight! Rarity!

Rarity: There's André and Babe now.

Twilight: Good.

André: What's going on?

Pony#3: IT'S THEM!

All of the ponies turned their attention to the voice of the pony who called out. The pony pointed forward.

Pony#3: It's them! They're the ones who broke into all our shops and stole our goods!

Babe: What?

Pony#4: Of course! It had to have been the humans! They show up out of nowhere and a week later things start going wrong in town!

Pony#5: Yeah! That's defiantly the same two who broke into my shop.

All the ponies in the square began to swarm around the two. André and Babe were obviously shocked and confused.

Babe: What is this, some kind of joke?

Pony#1: Quiet human! You're going to get what's coming to you, once Princess Celestia gets here!

Babe: Guys, what are you all talking about? It's us! André and Babe, we wouldn't ever break into any of your shops.

Pony#2: Liars!

Twilight and Rarity ran through the crowd and stood in front of André and Babe, defending them.

Twilight: Hold it right there!

Pony#5: Get out of the way! Don't defend these humans!

Pony#2: They're the ones who caused all this trouble!

Rarity: What is wrong with you ponies? I can assure you these two are not the ones you're looking for!

Pony#3: How would you know? You weren't there!

Rarity: They're our friends! They would never perform criminal acts!

André: That's right.

Pinkie Pie, Applejack and Fluttershy walked through the crowd and stood before Twilight, Rarity, André and Babe.

Twilight: Guys! Thank Celestia you're here, everypony in town is acting crazy!

Applejack: …

Pinkie Pie: …

Fluttershy: …

André: Guys, what's wrong? You all look angry.

Applejack: Don't play dumb with us. Why'd you do it?

André: Huh?

Applejack: You both were at Sweet Apple Acres last night…When I looked outside my window…most of the apple tree's in Sweet Apple Acres were all turned...to ash's.

Twilight: WHAT!?

Babe and André were struck with silence. They couldn't believe what they were hearing from their friends.

Applejack: Ah saw you two standing by and laughing, you dropped everything you had and ran away.

Rarity: T-That can't be…

Applejack: Would Ah lie to you?

André: A-A-Applejack…no, no, no! T-That's impossible…no! How could we do that to you?

Pinkie Pie: You were both at Sugarcube Corner too. You ruined the shop…in front of my eyes. How could you stand there and possibly say you would never do anything like that?

Babe: Fluttershy?

Fluttershy: You both…you both…you both destroyed the homes of all my animal friends and chased them off into the wilderness. At first I was hoping it was just a horrible dream but when I talked to Applejack, Pinkie Pie and the other ponies in Ponyville…I just had to-uh!

Babe: …

Babe took a step forward to Fluttershy but she backed away and hid behind her mane. André and Babe were seriously hurt by everything they heard.

André: T-Twilight, Rarity…you know we didn't do any of that right?

Twilight: …

Rarity: …

André: Right? After everything we've went through! You have to believe us!

"Stand aside" an angelic voice came from the crowd. Twilight immediately recognized the voice and faced the crowd of ponies. The hundreds of ponies that were around were making way as white coated Alicorn with a long following mane made her way to the center, as she walked all the ponies bowed in her presence including Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Fluttershy and Rarity.

Twilight: P-Princess Celestia.

Princess Celestia: …

André: Princess Celestia, I-

Princess Celestia: Silence.

André: …!

Princess Celestia: You are the two who I've heard so much about? I hear of your good deeds in Ponyville. I encouraged you to visit me in Canterlot. I wanted to get the chance to meet these two good humans in person. The day finally arrives and I come and see this. You attacked your friends and performed criminal acts in Ponyville. My sister warned me of letting you two run freely but after all the letters I receive from Twilight I had a change of heart. I decided to trust in her judgment and trust in you two. As co-ruler of Equestria how does that make me look?

Twilight: Wait a minute!

Princess Celestia turned her attention to Twilight.

Twilight: That's…that's not true! They would never do that. How can anypony just stand around and accuse them of-

Princess Celestia: Enough!

Princess Celestia raised her voice at Twilight. The change in Celestia's voice made Twilight flinch. Princess Celestia performed a magic spell that summoned a large magical screen. The screen revealed the events that happened late last night. Twilight's eyes shrank as she saw her two friends breaking into the shops and making off with whatever it was they could grab. It appears everything all the ponies said were true.

Twilight: N-

André: That…that's…

Twilight: That's impossible…

The lavender mare turned to the two with water in her eyes.

Twilight: You two were…I thought we were…

André: Twilight, please. You, of all ponies, have to believe us.

Twilight took a few steps back and stood beside Princess Celestia and her royal guards.

André: …Twilight?

Princess Celestia: I would expect that you know the seriousness of the situation. We have no choice….as punishment for their crimes. I hereby exile you two from Ponyville and Canterlot. Whatever you two have come here with, take with you.

André: …

Princess Celestia turned her back on them and walked away. All the others surrounding them began to exit the area.

Princess Celestia: You are to be packed and ready to leave Ponyville at noon. Everypony will see to your departure.

Princess Celestia boarded her chariot, her Pegasi guards flying her away. André fell to his knees and stared directly down at the ground below him. Babe simply looked at his "friends".

Rarity: I can't believe this and after we trusted you both. C'mon girls let's go.

Rarity led the remaining group of ponies away from the square, Twilight still stood in disbelief.

Applejack (turning back to the lavender mare): Twilight, let's go.

Twilight: …It happened so fast. We were friends.

Applejack went back to Twilight and pushed her forward. Applejack looked back at the two after getting this strange feeling in her heart but she ignored it and kept going.

André: …

Babe: Come on, Dré.

André: What happened?

Babe: Doesn't matter. Go get your stuff and let's go.

André: How can you just accept everything that's going on!?

Babe: Who said anything about accepting? We're going to go out and find those responsible for this.

André: What are you talking about?

Babe: We've obviously been framed. Let's just go out and prove to them that we're innocent men. I will not let this go by as if nothing's wrong. Whoever did this caused us our friends and they're going to pay for that.

André: …You're serious?

Babe (holding out his hand): Come on. Let's go.

André: …

Babe: We know we're not guilty so let's not even feel sorry for each other and all that crap. Don't even worry about small problems like this, especially when we can fix it.

André: …You know what, you're right.

Babe: Of course I am.

André grabbed Babe's hand. Later that day all of the ponies of Ponyville were standing at the town's entrance. Princess Celestia and Luna stood at the front of the group, the mane six standing directly behind the two.

Princess Celestia: You are here exiled from Ponyville and Canterlot. Your horrible deeds have earned you the distrust of all of the ponies in Ponyville.

Princess Luna: If you were ever to return we will banish you from Equestria. Do you have any last words?

André: Not really, more of a request on my end. You guys should really start thinking of apologies. (Bowing) I mean you no disrespect princess's but we've been wrongly accused. I think it's only fitting we get an apology when this is all over.

Babe: Twilight, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity and of course you Fluttershy!

The mane six all looked at Babe, curious as to what he had to say.

Babe: We'll be back before you guys know it. Everything will make sense pretty soon. I know you guys know we're innocent so we're not mad at any of you, this is our problem so don't worry.

Applejack: (What is this sudden feeling?)

Rainbow Dash: …

Fluttershy: …

Pinkie Pie: …

Rarity: …

Twilight: …

Princess Luna: Go! Stop talking this nonsense, leave!

Babe: You've got it.

André: Right.

The two waved at the mane6 with smiles. The two boys turned and travelled down the only road that was set for them. All the ponies watched until they were out of sight. Twilight and the others couldn't stand to watch them go but they had no choice. As hard as it was to believe the evidence was quite clear.

Princess Luna: If only we could've acted sooner.

Princess Celestia: We did what we had too. Everything is alright now.

Rarity: I don't get it. How could those two have been smiling?

Applejack: They said they've been wrongly accused but that doesn't make any sense, right? How could they have possibly been wrongly accused after being shown proof by Princess Celestia?

Twilight: …Still.

Applejack: Huh?

Twilight: somewhere deep down, I believe them. A part of me somehow knows they were telling the truth.

The six friends all went quiet for a minute before Rarity finally spoke up.

Rarity: I, uh, sort of had the same feeling as well. When they said they'd be back.

Rainbow Dash: Seriously? Me too, one look at their faces and I began having my doubts.

Could it have been a coincidence the mane six had all thought to themselves, the fact that they've all had the same thought around the exact same time?

Later on down the seemingly road to nowhere André and Babe have walked so far down that Ponyville was no longer in sight. They were unaware they were being followed.

André (sighing): Well, now what?

Babe: We find whoever had framed us.

André: Duh, but HOW?

Babe (stopping to think): …Um.

André: …?

Babe: I don't…really know.

André (face palming): Uggh.

Apple Bloom (jumping onto André's shoulder): Sounds like we've got a real mystery on our hands!

André: Apple Bloom?

Scootaloo (jumping onto his other shoulder): She's not the only one!

André: Scootaloo? If you two are here then that must mean that-

Sweetie Belle (standing before the two): Sweetie Belle is here too!

Apple Bloom and Scootaloo jumped off of André's shoulder and stood in front of him with Sweetie Belle.

André: What are you three doing here? You should all be home in Ponyville.

Apple Bloom: We wanted to help you.

Babe: Help us?

Scootaloo: Of course! We know you both are innocent. We want to help you catch the culprit.

André: That's really nice of you guys. But I don't think it'd be safe for you to come with us.

Sweetie Belle: Aw, why not?

André: Well we've been exiled and you three can get into some real trouble if you're seen with us.

Scootaloo: We don't care about that. We're your friends, right? Friends help each other out and that's what we do!

Babe: We understand where you're all coming from but this is something André and I have to handle alone. You guys don't need this burden on your hooves. As a friend you should also see where we're getting at.

Apple Bloom: What's that mean?

Sweetie Belle: They're basically saying they don't want us in their way.

The three fillies laughed.

Apple Bloom: Very well then. You two win. But you BETTER make sure you come back!

Babe: Of course. Thanks for understanding. It makes us happy to see that you care that much for us.

Apple Bloom: No problem!

Scootaloo: It was our pleasure.

Sweetie Belle: We'll see you when everything is all straightened out right?

André: Mhm.

Sweetie Belle: Well, that's a relief.

Apple Bloom: Just remember this, even if all of Equestria sees you as enemies know that we'll always be on your side.

The CMC's started making their way back to Ponyville. André and Babe silently watched them as they all headed back home. The human duo turned back around and continued making their way down the road. They were even more determined to make everything right thanks to the CMC's.

Laughter and Loyalty

To be continued


	17. Chapter 17: Sinister

André: Think we might pass Fillydelphia soon?

Babe: We're travelling on foot I highly doubt it. Besides they kicked us out of the Ponyville in the other direction so we're moving further away from civilization.

André: Oh. That was kinda cold. Is it just me or is the mood around here getting grimmer and darker? It's more depressing than Everfree forest in the middle of the night.

Babe: Meh. Whoa…

Babe and André looked ahead and saw what could've been the largest tower in all of Equestria. The tower looked as if it was touching the clouds.

André: That tower is huge.

Babe: Wanna go in there?

André: Not really. There's something very off about it.

Female voice: Our home.

A voice came from behind the two boys. Upon hearing the voice they quickly turned around. Standing before them was a rather tall black unicorn like creature. Her eyes were dark green, her mane was dark cerulean and she had impressive white fangs.

Babe: Wait. I know you.

André: Queen Chrysalis!

Queen Chrysalis: It appears that I'm very well known, yes, I am Queen Chrysalis and you two must be André and Babe.

André: How do you know our names?

Babe: Dumb question, she's the villain here apparently. She was probably shadowing us using her magic.

André: Right! I knew that. She's also queen of the changeling's.

Babe: It all makes sense. You got two of your minions to shape shift into us and while we were gone and when we came back to Ponyville you set it up to make it seem like we were the bad guys.

Queen Chrysalis: Correct.

Babe: Pfft. Villains, I guess after this it'll only be one less to deal with. Well whatever, I'm sure you know why we're here, so let's not pretend that we're interested in each other.

Queen Chrysalis: You think it'll be that easy?

Babe: You turned our friends against us. I'll make this easy.

Babe took one step toward the dark queen but that one step was his last. Chrysalis used her magic and stopped Babe from moving.

Babe: DRGH!

André: Babe?

Queen Chrysalis: Hahaha! I should thank you both. You really have made this too easy for me and my precious subjects.

André: What do you mean?

Queen Chrysalis: You two and your bond with Twilight Sparkle and her friends. It was something I've never felt before. The love they gained for you two was one of the most powerful things in Equestria. I think it even surpassed the level of love we encountered at the Canterlot wedding not too long ago. Ever since our defeat we've been planning revenge.

Babe (struggling): What…Else…is new!?

Queen Chrysalis: Hahahaha, well, we've been feeding off of the bonds between you have for your precious little pony friends.

André: Wait, but, changelings feed off of true love and not the power of friendship. What do you mean we helped you?

Queen Chrysalis: About that, true love gives us MORE power. Like Windigos we are emotion "parasites" although we feed off of positive emotion. For example….ever since our defeat in Canterlot a year ago we've been feeding on Princess Celestia and Luna's love for ALL the ponies of Equestria.

Babe: …Ok, that's a lot of power…uh!

Queen Chryalis: Of course it is. With it we've become stronger. Strong enough to bypass ANY barrier they set up. We're more powerful than we ever were! And after all you've done for all your friends they simply casted you aside as traitors, I know that makes you want revenge. Join us. we can make them pay for what they did to you.

Babe: You've gotta be kidding…!

Queen Chryalis: What?

Babe: Give us a break! We'd never help you with anything…in fact we're going to stop you! If you're going to mess with our friends then you're messing with the wrong group.

Queen Chryalis: You've come this far and you still understand nothing it seems…no matter, tomorrow Ponyville will suffer a Changeling invasion and then Canterlot, then all of Equestria.

Babe: We're not letting…that…uh! Happen!

Queen Chryalis: Oh really?

The dark queen unleashes a powerful magic spell that sent a powerful invisible force that blew Babe and André back. The two are sent flying back where they crashed into a dead tree with great force.

André: AHH!

Babe: UGGH!

Queen Chrysalis: You both are still giving me so much power. It's incredible!

André: Uh…y-you…dirty…uh…

The two lost consciousness. Queen Chryalis stood over the two and smiled in amusement as her servants approach. The view fades to black.

Babe (awakening): …Mm. Ugh, my head.

After regaining consciousness Babe turned to his left and saw André lying on the ground. He looked forward and saw Chrysalis standing before them.

Babe: What's…going on?

Queen Chrysalis: Finally up? It's been hours since you fell out.

Babe (looking around): Where are we?

Queen Chrysalis: In a prison cell. I think I'll keep you both locked up here as a power source. Your love for those ponies is truly amazing.

Babe: I should've seen all this coming…

Queen Chrysalis: Make yourselves comfortable. You'll be here for a while, well, eternity. Now if you'll excuse me. I have to rest up. We've got a big day ahead of us tomorrow. It's going to be one wild reunion once you two go back home.

Babe: What do you mean?

Queen Chrysalis: Wait until your precious little friends discover that their human friends have joined forces with the "dreadful" changelings.

Babe: If we don't stop you then Twilight and the others will. They have something that can take you all out in seconds.

Queen Chrysalis: This "something" wouldn't happen to be the elements of harmony would it? We've managed to steal them right from under their noses.

Babe: …How?

Queen Chrysalis: Hahahaha! You fool. Did you really think I wouldn't have thought this plan out?

Babe: Truthfully I couldn't care less. You're going down, somehow. You have a weakness, everything does.

Queen Chrysalis: And so does the heart of those you love so much. I'll expose that weakness.

Babe: Twilight and the others all have the strength to put you and all your changelings away for good….and once we get out of here you're going to wish you were a good parasite. Their power is greater than yours.

Queen Chrysalis: Heh! For a little fly you tell big lies.

The dark queen turned away and walked away from the cell André and Babe shared. She and all of her followers needed to be well rested for the big invasion tomorrow. Babe put his back against the wall and slowly slid down onto the floor.

Babe: How are we going to get out of here?

André [voice]: Not sure but I know we've got to try and think of something.

Babe: You're awake?

André: I've been up since I first heard you two talking. You told her Twilight had power greater than hers, what did you mean?

Babe: I was only saying those things to get her to feel threatened.

André: Wow.

Babe: Yeah…

Apple Bloom: Well, Ah think you two have made excellent progress today, but now ah think it's time we escaped.

Babe: Apple Bloom, Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle? Why're you here?

Scootaloo: Keep your voice down. We followed you guys even after you told us to leave.

Scootaloo had the large circular cell keys around her neck. She took the keys from around her neck and playfully swung them around her hoof. The CMC's began to stack themselves up to reach the keyhole. After a few twists and turns they unlocked the prison cell.

André: How did you guys get pass all the guards?

Sweetie Belle: They're all asleep.

André: How convenient for our escape.

Babe: You guys came here anyway…you went against Princess Celestia and Luna's orders.

Sweetie Belle: Sort of but we weren't going to leave you two either.

Scootaloo: Even if it was just a short time, you've become our best friends.

André and Babe got up and walked out of their cell.

Apple Bloom: We're friends, till the end. Now, let's get moving back to Ponyville and tell everypony what that mean ol queen is planning!

Babe and André smiled at the young fillies who managed to save them. With their freedom they proceeded to quietly escape changeling tower. Lucky for them the prison area wasn't any higher up in the tower. They left out and started heading down the road that lead back to Ponyville.

To be continued


	18. Chapter 18: Plan

-Ponyville-  
-Carousel boutique-

Rarity (holding up a sketch): I was working on this design for a few days now. Do you think it's too much?

Twilight: It's another outfit designed for a human. I don't really know about the design feedback for humans.

Rarity sighed and put the design sketch down on the table.

Rarity: I know…I was in the process of making André and Babe some new clothes. Before I could even get the chance to actually do that…they…

Twilight: I know. There's no need to say it.

Rarity: Still…I wish they were still here. I can still hear their voices…

André [voice]: Everypony!

Twilight: I can hear it too.

Babe [voice]: Come quick!

Rarity: Wait. We're not hearing things are we?

Twilight ran over to the boutique window and saw André and Babe with the CMC's.

Twilight: André and Babe are outside! Apple Bloom, Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle are with them too!

Rarity: What!?

Twilight and Rarity rushed out of the boutique to join all the other ponies who gathered around André and Babe.

Pony#1: Why have you two come back!?

Pony#2: Princess Celestia and Luna have exiled you both from Ponyville!

Pony#3: Go find your own home!

André: If you all could just listen to us for a sec-

All the ponies around them all began berating and talking over them. It would've been impossible for the two boys to try and reason with them in this current condition. Fluttershy walked into the circle the duo were in and turned to the crowd of ponies. She had an angry look on her face.

Fluttershy: …LISTEN UP!

The yell caused instant silence amongst the group of ponies following up with her iconic stare…even André and Babe were a little intimidated just by hearing her yell.

Babe (whispering): Yo…I haven't heard Fluttershy yell like that since she told the animals at the gala to love her.

André: Yeah.

Fluttershy turned back to André and Babe.

Fluttershy: Go ahead.

André: Um, thanks Fluttershy. Ok! Everypony, I know you're not happy to see us but we've got some really important and urgent news.

Twilight and Rarity got closer to the center. Amongst the crowd Pinkie Pie, Applejack and Rainbow Dash appeared as well.

Babe: Those crimes you seen us do, of course, you all remember, right? As we said, BEFORE, it wasn't us.

Twilight: Then who was it?

Babe: It was two changelings.

Everyone had gasped after hearing the name changeling.

Twilight: But how could that be? Shining Armor and Princess Cadance blew them away.

Babe: I know but they weren't defeated. They were planning ever since that day, they've been feeding off of the love Princess Celestia and Luna had for all the ponies in Ponyville and the friendship André and I had for our friends here.

Apple Bloom: Even after all of Ponyville had turned their backs on them they still never lost sight of what mattered most to them, their friends.

André: That's why we're back. We found out what was going on and now we know. They're going to attack Ponyville, no, all of Equestria tomorrow. Their numbers have doubled and there are even more of them than before.

Twilight: …W-We've got to warn Princess Celestia!

Babe: No need for that.

Twilight: Huh?

Babe pointed to the sky. Princess Celestia descended from the sky and landed in front of André and Babe.

Princess Celestia: …

André: Princess Celestia, we're back and we know-

Princess Celestia: Is everything you said true?

André: Uh, yes. We would never lie to you.

Babe: The queen of the changelings, Queen Chrysalis, is behind all of this. She was feeding off of your love for all the ponies in Equestria. It's not only you but us too.

Princess Celestia: …How could I have been so blind? She manipulated us…

André: Manipulated ya'll.

Babe lightly popped André in the back of the head.

Babe: They created a freakishly large tower black tower far away from Ponyville in the direction we were exiled from. That's their home and that's their base.

Princess Celestia: Twilight.

Twilight: Yes?

Princess Celestia: We must go to Canterlot. You and your friends must hold the elements of harmony.

André: Problem…with all the power she has now she managed to sneak into Canterlot without being noticed…and she stole the elements.

Princess Celestia eyes widened and all the ponies in Ponyville were struck in fear.

Babe: Now…what to do?

Princess Celestia: I must warn all the guards in Canterlot. We mustn't allow Chrysalis to return to Ponyville!

Queen Chrysalis [voice]: Haha…a little late aren't we, princess?

Princess Celestia (looking up to the sky): …!

Everyone looked up and saw Chrysalis and her changeling army in the sky.

André: Hey! What's the deal!? You said you'd attack tomorrow!

Queen Chrysalis: Why wait? The day is still young.

Rarity: So…André and Babe were telling the truth the whole time.

Queen Chrysalis: It's a pleasure to see you again under these circumstances Princess Celestia.

Princess Celestia: Why have you come back? Haven't you learned from last time?

Queen Chrysalis: I could say the same to you. Wasn't it you who fell to my mercy?

Princess Celestia: You…

Queen Chrysalis: I'm here to take your place, changelings will rule!

Princess Celestia: It's not going to happen. I will protect every pony in Equestria.

Queen Chrysalis: Hehehe! Yes, show them how much you love them. Changelings, attack!

The changelings all plummeted down toward all the ponies. Princess Celestia quickly formed a large and powerful pink barrier around all of them, protecting them all from the changeling attack. The barrier, however, was slowly breaking as the changelings rapidly tackled into it.

Princess Celestia: Twilight, I'm counting on you to retrieve the elements of harmony and put a stop to this madness! I'll try and hold them off as long as I can! Ponyville is counting on you!

Twilight: Princess Celestia…

Princess Celestia: Everypony else, run! Find shelter and stay hidden!

All the ponies did as their ruler said and they all run for cover. Queen Chrysalis chuckled and continued to watch Celestia struggle in trying to keep up her barrier. Twilight, Applejack, André, Babe, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Rarity, Pinkie Pie and the CMC's all ran to the library. Twilight cast a protection spell that would protect the library from the invading changelings when inside.

André (looking out the window): Things aren't looking too good for Princess Celestia. I'm not sure she'll be able to hold up that barrier for long.

Babe: We've got to get around them and make our way back to Changeling tower. I'm pretty sure the elements are there.

Applejack: Ah can't believe you two were telling the truth…Ah feel just awful for not believing in you earlier…

Apple Bloom: Of course they were telling the truth!

Twilight: It was wrong for not believing in you two earlier…we were wrong, I was wrong…

Rainbow Dash: Twilight's right, she WAS wrong.

They all looked at Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow Dash: Ehehe…of course I meant I was wrong too.

André: Don't worry about it. We told you we weren't mad at you. Everypony makes mistakes. Guys, give us love?

With that they all gathered together for a group embrace. The mane6 regretted ever doubting their two friends when they needed them most but with true forgiveness they were able to reconnect their friendship, making them even closer.

Rarity: How will we be able to help Princess Celestia if we don't even know where this tower is?

Babe: We know where it is, don't worry, we'll go and get the elements back.

Fluttershy: By yourselves? It's too dangerous!

André: Just leave that to us Fluttershy.

Fluttershy: No…

Rainbow Dash flew over to André and rubbed his head with her hoof in a petting motion.

Rainbow Dash: I'm going with you too!

André: …I'm not a pet.

Pinkie Pie (bouncing around the two): Count me in too!

Twilight, Applejack, Fluttershy and Rarity all looked at each other and nodded in agreement. They went over to André and Babe and were going to help them.

André: You're all in too?

Twilight: Of course.

Applejack: Ya'll aren't going in there alone.

Fluttershy: We're friends and we look out for each other.

Rarity: Until the end.

André: …Okay then. We're all settled in then, let's get ready to do this.

Babe: Twilight, we'll need your hot air balloon. We'll sneak out the back of the library and we'll all carry the balloon away from Ponyville. Once we get to changeling tower we can fly it to the top and hopefully grab the elements and get out.

André: How do you know they'll be at the top of the tower?

Babe: Because villains usually keep the stolen valuables of great power at the top of their operation.

The mane six all shrugged in confusion.

André: Alright. We have our plan so let's put it into action.

Babe: Let's bloo this!

André (sighing): Oh my God…

To be continued


	19. Chapter 19: Elements of Harmony (part1)

Queen Chrysalis: Give it up Princess Celestia! We're too strong for you.

Princess Celestia: Never. I will protect everypony in Ponyville.

Queen Chrysalis: How cute.

Princess Celestia looked over to her right and saw the mane six, André and Babe sneaking out of the barrier with the hot air balloon. Twilight and Rarity were carrying the balloon using their magic.

Princess Celestia: It's all up to you now.

Queen Chrysalis: What're you going on about? Just give it up.

Princess Celestia began to lower the barrier but it wasn't from weakness. She absorbed it to form a pink sphere that covered her body. She launched herself up into the air and tackled the changelings in the magical barrier.

Queen Chrysalis: How long can you hold on?

Princess Celestia: As long as I have to!

Queen Chrysalis: Fine. Let's see how long you can protect those you care so much for!

Chrysalis laughed maniacally as a horde of changelings charged straight for Princess Celestia. Farther away from Ponyville Twilight and the others continued their race against time. They were moving as quickly as possible.

André: Twilight, Rarity. The balloon isn't too heavy is it?

Twilight: No. It's not heavy at all.

André: Ok, great.

Fluttershy: How much farther is it?

Babe: Not too far Fluttershy. We'll get there and be back in no time.

Applejack: Ah hope so. We don't want to keep Princess Celestia on hold.

André: Right. We'd better motor.

Rainbow Dash: I heard that!

Pinkie Pie: Are all the changelings back in Ponyville helping their queen?

Babe: Should be, it was a whole army of those things. I doubt they'll be any at the tower.

André: I hope not anyway.

Twilight: What's that up ahead?

In the distance was a large black tower in the desolate location.

Babe: That's the tower! Wow, we actually made it in good time. Nice!

Twilight: Alright everypony, let's hurry!

Back at Twilight's house the CMC's were safely hiding inside the house along with Spike thanks to Twilight's barrier.

Apple Bloom: Ah hope Applejack and the others make it back soon…

Scootaloo: I wish they had let us come with them. It's not fair, they think just because we're little we'll get in the way.

Spike: They're just worried about your safety. I'm sure they didn't do it on purpose.

Scootaloo: Still…

Sweetie Belle (looking out the window): Guys, Princess Celestia's in trouble!

Scootaloo, Apple Bloom and Spike ran to the window. The changelings were outnumbering Princess Celestia. They surrounded her magical sphere and rapidly tackled into it with great force. Cracks began to appear around the sphere.

Queen Chrysalis: Futile, you cannot defeat us.

Princess Celestia: Every ounce of my power will be spent trying…

Everything in Equestria began to go dark. Princess Celestia's sun began setting.

Queen Chrysalis: The sun's going down already? Hahaha! What's the matter Princess? Growing weak?

The changelings took one final step back. Princess Celestia braced for impact as the changelings made a head on charge into the sphere. The sphere is destroyed and caused a small explosion. All the ponies who were watching eyes widened. Their jaws dropped in disbelief. After the explosion Princess Celestia slowly floats down to the ground. She weakly stood her ground. More changelings surrounded her. Their queen stood before Celestia.

Princess Celestia (panting): …

Queen Chrysalis: How does it feel to be helpless against us?

Princess Celestia (panting): …

Queen Chrysalis: What's the matter? Changeling got your tongue? I think it's time for me to rightfully rule over this land, don't you?

A dark purple beam of light struck the ground between Princess Celestia and Queen Chrysalis. Chrysalis jumped back from the beam.

Queen Chrysalis: What? Who dares interferes!?

Princess Luna (standing beside her sister): I do. I won't let you get away with it.

Princess Celestia: Luna…

Princess Luna: I'm sorry I'm late. Let's handle this, together.

Princess Celestia: …I would love that.

Queen Chrysalis: Huh?

The two sisters placed their horns together. Their combined power shocked the changelings and their queen. Princess Luna channeled some of her power with Princess Celestia and together the two were ready to fight.

Queen Chrysalis: W-Where did you get such power?

Princess Luna: We're going to protect everypony and see this problem through.

Princess Celestia: Together we stand, united we fall.

Queen Chrysalis: N-No….

As the two co-rulers of Equestria prepare to battle Queen Chrysalis and her army Twilight and the others were making their way up the incredibly huge changeling tower via the hot air balloon.

Babe: The sun was out just a second ago, how come its twilight?

Twilight: Princess Luna and Celestia must be joining forces to put an end to Chrysalis!

André: Seriously? Those two together in action! Awesome! Wish I could've seen that.

Babe: Seen it? I wanna be it!

Rainbow Dash: Twilight, can we speed this up a bit? I can't even see the top from here.

Twilight: Yes, just let me ignite-

Babe: Hold that thought, we've got company!

A group of changelings appeared and began to attack the balloon. One of the changelings used its magic to blast the side of the basket. The left side of the basket was destroyed. All the ponies moved to the right side but Applejack lost her footing and began dangerously balancing herself on the ruined side. The changelings who caused the disaster laughed and disappeared.

Applejack (falling off of the edge): WAA-

André (reaching out his hand): APPLEJACK!

Applejack (falling off the side): NOO!

Twilight: Applejack!

André: NO!

Applejack (falling): AAAAAHHH!

As she continued falling Applejack looked down toward her impending doom…

Applejack: W-Well….looks like this is it!

André (wrapping his arms around Applejack): Gotcha!

Applejack: HUH?!

André: I've got you Applejack!

Applejack: You jumped after me? Why would you-

André: If you can't help a friend then you can't save any!

Applejack: …

Thanks to Twilight's quick thinking she uses her magic and stopped both André and Applejack from falling. She also managed to create a purple barrier around the hot air balloon to protect herself and her friends from any further changeling attacks. Twilight safely put them on a  
nearby balcony on the changeling tower. The balcony led to the large spiral staircase inside the tower.

André: We're alive? Twilight must've used her magic to save us! (Watching the balloon ascend) But it looks like they're not stopping either so we're going to have to go the rest on foot and hoof.

André released Applejack from his protective hold.

Applejack: You actually jumped after me….

André: Of course. If a friend needs me to be there I'll be there.

Applejack was filled with extreme joy and threw herself into her friend's arms. He chuckled and hugged her back.

André (petting her head): Hey, I don't know about you…but I think it's time we got a move on, we've gotta meet Twilight and the others at the top.

Applejack: Of course!

The two stood up and made their way inside the tower.

Twilight: They're safe! Thank Celestia. That was a close one.

Fluttershy: Will they be ok? What if there are more changelings in there?

Rarity: No need to worry about them, they can handle themselves.

Babe: How do you guys think Princess Celestia and Luna are doing?

Pinkie Pie: If they're together that must mean Chrysalis is getting what's coming to her!

Babe: Here's to wishful thinking.

Rainbow Dash: Look! We're nearing the top!

Babe: Cool! Let's get ready to land this thing.

Twilight: (Princess Celestia, please just hang in there. We're on our way.)

To be continued


	20. Chapter 20: Elements of Harmony (part 2)

After half an hour of flying from the bottom of the tower Twilight, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Rainbow Dash and Babe finally reached the top. They left the hot air balloon on Queen Chrysalis balcony. They entered her room.

Babe: Alright, we're in.

Twilight: Okay. Let's find the elements.

The group began searching around the queen's chambers.

Rarity: For a "queen" she sure does keep a messy room…it'll take us forever to find the elements.

Babe (holding the elements box): Found it.

Rarity: HUH!?

Twilight: Babe! You're a genius!

Babe: I…am?

Rainbow Dash: That was fast….how'd you find it so quickly?

Babe: I removed the largest picture on the wall, found a hidden door and opened it. Boom, there it was.

Fluttershy: How did you know?

Babe: I know my villains. They're way too predictable.

Twilight: You what-oh, forget it! We've got the elements so let's hurry back to Ponyville!

Babe: Let's make sure they're all in there first.

He opened the box and began counting the supernatural artifacts.

Babe: We've got Kindness, loyalty, generosity, honesty, laughter and…uh oh.

Twilight: What's wrong?

Babe: Magic is missing…

Scrawny dark voice: Looking for this?

They all turned to the voice and much to their surprise one of the changelings had the element of magic in their possession.

Twilight: Give us that!

Changeling: Do you really believe I'll simply hand it over to you? Queen Chrysalis knew you sneaky little brats would try and take the elements.

Babe: …So why didn't she just take them with her? That would've thrown us completely off track.

Changeling: Shut up! Because she knew you wouldn't leave here with them.

Twilight: What do you need with the elements?

Changeling: We have no use for the elements of harmony. Our magnificent queen just knew they would be in the way.

Babe: Sure.

The changeling inched closer to the stairway with the element of magic in hoof and over the railing.

Babe: Whoa, whoa! What are you doing?

Changeling: Getting rid of this. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to join my brethren in Ponyville.

The changeling vanished into black smoke and dropped the element. It was plummeting down the incredibly long spiral stairwell. If the element were to make contact with the ground it would've surely been destroyed.

Babe: He actually dropped it.

Twilight, Babe and the others ran over to the stairwell. They looked over the railing and saw the element. It was getting farther and farther away each second.

Rarity: Rainbow, do you think you can fly down there and grab the element!?

Rainbow Dash: On it!

Babe: Hold on! There's André and Applejack! DRÉ!

André (running up the spiral stairway): Was that Babe?

Applejack: Sure was.

André and Applejack stopped. They looked up the stairwell and noticed Babe pointing down at the falling element.

André: What's that thing?

Applejack: Dah! That's the element of magic! Somepony must've dropped it!

Babe: CATCH IT!

André quickly jumped onto the railing. He was acting on instinct rather than actually thinking things through. As the element got within reach he jumped over to catch the element. Everyone held their breath as he made the leap, praying that he'd catch it. André jumped over the parallel rail and rolled into the wall.

Pinkie Pie: Did he catch it?

Applejack: André, you alright?!

André got up and went over to the railing.

André (holding the element in his hand): Hey guys! Look what I caught!

Fluttershy: He caught it!

Rainbow Dash: Nice one!

Applejack: Way to go, André!

Babe: C'mon! Get up here!

André (running up the final flight of stairs): Right!

André and Applejack ran up the last little flight of stairs and finally reunited with their friends.

Twilight: That was a NICE catch!

André (handing Babe the element): Thanks. I thought I was going to fail for a second.

Babe: Like always?

André (sighing): ….

Babe (putting the tiara on Twilight): Perfect. It looks like we're all set. Let's get back to Ponyville.

Back in Ponyville Princess Celestia and Luna managed to overcome Queen Chrysalis and her changelings. The battle was long but completely one sided, the two sisters were too much for Chrysalis to handle.

Queen Chrysalis (jumping back and panting): I-I should've known not to mess with you two at once.

Princess Celestia: Your plans are finished. It's over Chrysalis.

Queen Chrysalis: …

A dark green fiery aura formed around Chrysalis. She managed to receive more and more power from the mane6. In a desperate attempt to beat the two co-rulers of Equestria Chrysalis also began to absorb all of her loyal followers to become one.

Queen Chrysalis: Uh! Hahahaha…

Princess Luna: What?

Queen Chrysalis: You think it's over? Hahaha…I'm just getting started!

The dark queen unleashed her newfound power by releasing an invisible repulsive force. The force blasted both Princess Celestia and Luna away. The invisible and devastating force was also powerful enough to ruin most of Ponyville. Trees were pushed out of the ground and homes were blown away. Celestia and Luna were lying on the ground, defeated.

Princess Celestia (coughing): …

Princess Luna: …Sister.

Princess Celestia: Luna, you can't give up yet…

Princess Luna: I'm sorry sister but….I can't….

Princess Luna lost consciousness. Queen Chrysalis stood victorious before the two fallen co-rulers of Equestria.

Queen Chrysalis: Looks like I win again.

Princess Celestia: ….Your still gaining power by absorbing the feelings of Twilight and her friends.

Queen Chrysalis: They're actually quite helpful. I can't believe those are the ones you put your faith in. You're a sorry excuse for a ruler, Celestia.

Princess Celestia: I'd rather be a sorry excuse for a ruler than an evil ruler, parasitizing on the feelings of others. You're a mosquito that lives in a world full of love and friendship. It's too bad you don't know what the feeling is like. You have no friends at all.

Queen Chrysalis: I have no friends? You imprisoned your own sister. I can tell she holds some resentment for you as she obviously didn't care when we fought in Canterlot. She wasn't even there to help you.

Princess Celestia: That may have been true if Luna was like you. But she's not. My sister loves me and she knows that I love her too. She is very kind and knows how to forgive and no matter what happens, this will always be so. I really hope that one day you will learn what it means to love and be loved back. Maybe then you'll realize you don't need to steal the emotions of others to be happy. I believe in my student and her friends.

Queen Chrysalis: And I believe I have to claim my thrown in Canterlot. I bid you farewell.

Queen Chrysalis flew off to Canterlot. Princess Celestia stood up and was ready to fly after her but she was too weak and collapsed instead, lying down next to her sister. Not too long after the fight the mane6, Babe and André arrived in the ruined remains of Ponyville. Fortunately the citizens of Ponyville weren't hurt or injured in any way. Upon seeing the destruction they were all struck in shock and horror.

Fluttershy: O-Oh my goodness…

Babe: Aw...

André: …

Pinkie Pie: Ponyville…it's all torn up.

Fluttershy: H-How could they do this…?

Fluttershy held her head down. She was on the verge of tears.

Babe: It's going to be ok. I'm sure everypony in Ponyville are safe, they're probably just hiding.

Fluttershy: …But-

Babe: Don't worry. We've got the elements now. We'll make sure they get what's coming to them.

Fluttershy: …

Babe: Trust me.

Rainbow Dash: Guys, look!

Rainbow Dash pointed her hoof over to Princess Celestia. Twilight was by her teacher's side.

Twilight: Are you alright Princess Celestia?

Princess Celestia: I'll be fine.

Twilight: Sorry we took so long…

Princess Celestia: There's no need to apologize, you're here now.

André (running over to the princess): Princess!

André and the others all approached as well. Princess Celestia was happy to see that they all have their elements equipped.

Princess Celestia: You've managed to find the elements, wonderful…

Twilight: Yeah! It was all thanks to Babe and André though. Without their help we wouldn't have made it too far!

Pinkie Pie: YUP! They were great!

Rarity: Courageous.

Applejack: André saved mah butt. Ah owe him mah life.

Princess Celestia: André and…Babe.

André: Mm hm.

Babe: That's us.

Princess Celestia: I should have never doubted you two. I'm so sorry…

André and Babe looked at each other for a second.

Princess Celestia: I should've been aware. Forgive me.

André: No, no it's okay.

Babe: Queen Chrysalis did this, not you. You've done nothing wrong.

Princess Celestia: Thank you…

André: What about you? Should we stay here with you while Twilight and the others go handle Queen Chrysalis?

Princess Celestia: No. You need to be alongside them.

André: We don't have any powers like they do.

Princess Celestia: You have more power than you know…look inside yourself.

André: …?

Babe: They'll need us Dré. Rainbow certainly will need you.

Rainbow Dash: What was that!?

Babe: Nothing.

Princess Celestia: I'm leaving the rest up to you. Please, stop her. Chrysalis should be in Canterlot.

André looked at the mane6 and back to Princess Celestia.

André: …Alright.

Princess Celesta gave the two boys a warm smile in appreciation. André and Babe turned to their friends.

Babe: This is it guys. Twilight, is the balloon still up for flight?

Twilight: Yes. With my magic and Rarity's combined we can get over to Canterlot in no time.

Princess Celestia: I'm counting on all of you.

Generosity and Magic

To be continued


	21. Chapter 21: True strength

In Canterlot Queen Chrysalis sat upon the throne.

Queen Chrysalis: Ah, now this is more like it. This is how it should've been a year ago. Hahaha! Now I rule all of Equestria now! The time of the changelings has come.

Twilight [voice]: I don't think so!

Queen Chrysalis: What!?

The mane6 entered the throne room, standing before the dark queen.

Twilight: We're here to stop you.

Queen Chrysalis looked upon the ponies. She took notice to the elements of harmony around their necks and in Twilight's case around her head.

Queen Chrysalis: How did…how did you manage to get the elements?

Babe: They had help. You're so predictable I found them in a matter of seconds. I can't take all the credit though I used to watch Scooby Doo.

Queen Chrysalis: Impossible…I've come too far…this can't be-

André: Do it guys.

The mane6 stepped forward and closed their eyes. The elements were set ablaze with their unlimited power.

Queen Chrysalis: No…

Twilight: It's time to end this!

Queen Chrysalis: No….this cannot be HAPPENING!

A powerful gust of ominous wind was unleashed from Chrysalis yell. The wind was powerful enough to send the mane6 flying back.

André: Guys!

Babe (pulling André to the ground): Get down!

Babe pulled André to the ground for cover. Twilight, Rarity, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash all flew into the throne room's wall.

Queen Chrysalis: …Ha! Even with the elements power, you're all still useless against me.

The queen performed another spell. She shot six beams of dark green energy and blasted each of the mane6 elements. She destroyed them in a single shot.

Twilight: T-The elements!

Queen Chrysalis: HAHAHA! Was that your master plan? You're all pathetic! If it wasn't for your little friendship game none of this would've ever happened. My power comes from your love and friendship.

Twilight: …

Queen Chrysalis: The very thing you believed in was the very thing hurting you! Ahahahaha! I love this ever so much. You must hate in order to defeat me. You must fight with each other and put a stop to me.

André: Go ahead. Keep trying to drag them apart with your stupid little mind games. It's not going to work!

Queen Chrysalis: You're going to stop me with the power of friendship?

Babe (standing): Yeah.

Queen Chrysalis: Ha.

Babe ran up toward Chrysalis. She smiled as she unleashed her powerful magic to blow him away. He was sent flying out of the throne room.

André: Babe!

Queen Chrysalis: Why not just accept me as your new ruler?

André: You're kidding me right? You're no ruler…

Queen Chrysalis: …

André (running to Chrysalis): You're just some emotion leech!

Queen Chrysalis: And you're annoying.

She unleashed another powerful gust of wind which sent André flying into the air.

André: Whoa!

Twilight: No!

He kept flying until he slammed into the wall above the throne room's entrance. He slowly peeled off the wall before falling to the floor.

Babe (reentering the room): Ok, cheap shot.

André fell on top of Babe. The two slammed into the ground.

Rainbow Dash: Hey! Nopony messes with my friends!

Rainbow Dash made an attempt at trying to get to Chrysalis, but again, it was futile. The queen used her magic to stop Rainbow Dash in a dark green magical outline. Rainbow is tossed in a summersaulting position and was sent flying back to her friends. She crashed into them, knocking them all over like pins in a bowling alley.

Queen Chrysalis: Strike! Hahahahaha!

Pinkie Pie (rubbing her head): She's lost it!

Queen Chrysalis: What's the matter? You all look worn out. Can't take much more can ya? Abandon all those useless emotions and you can stop me. Otherwise I'll just keep coming back.

Babe: Don't listen to her. Don't even think about throwing away what you all feel. Show them to her instead.

André: Right.

Queen Chrysalis: Still don't get it do you?

André: Us? Look who's talking. (Walking toward the throne) you just keep talking, talking down to us as if you know everything. Abandon our friendship? I love them, my friends. Twilight, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie and Rarity I love em.

Queen Chrysalis: You're just giving me more power.

A strong invisible force blew André back.

André (sliding back to the others): UUUHHH…

Queen Chrysalis: Geez, I get it. I should've known. I can't change the mind of the hardheaded. I give you my weakness and you just simply can't let go. What kind of world is built upon love and friendship? A world of weakness, I want to show you there's no point in such pointless things.

André: …But look at what we've accomplished.

Queen Chrysalis: What?

André: They're not as weak as you think. A world built upon friendship and love doesn't show weakness it shows true inner strength to help those in need the most. It joins them as one to become something greater.

Babe (walking forward): I don't want to sound sappy here but that's what it is. If we didn't love and tolerate then we wouldn't be who we are now. Twilight can vouch for that.

Babe stopped and collapsed to the floor. Fluttershy yelled out his name and ran over to his side.

Fluttershy: Babe, Babe! Are you ok?

Babe (panting): My body feels weak…I can't move…

Queen Chrysalis: You're giving me more power, it's starting to suck you dry. I would give up now otherwise you'll become a part of me, forever.

André: Leave him alone!

Deciding to give it one last shot André charged straight for Chrysalis.

André: Stop it! (Running into an invisible barrier) UH! W-What…

Queen Chrysalis: Foolish boy.

Twilight and the other ponies could never find it in themselves to go about fighting and hating each other. It didn't take long before they all began to grow weak just like Babe. They all weakly walked over to Babe and Fluttershy.

Applejack: W-What'll we do now guys?

Babe managed to sit upright. He looked at the others. Babe extended his hand out to Fluttershy.

Fluttershy: …?

Babe: We go in as friends. We can't stop her if she feeds off of us.

Fluttershy: …

Fluttershy grabbed Babe's hand. Babe turned to Applejack and extended his hand out to her. Once she held his hand she turned to Rarity and held her hoof. Rarity lends out her hoof to Pinkie Pie and Pinkie Pie connects with Twilight who connected with Rainbow Dash. The queen blows André away again, making him slide back to the front of the throne room. He attempted to weakly crawl back up to Chrysalis.

André: …I can't keep this up.

He stopped crawling after he saw all his friends joining together as they accept their defeat.

André: Guys…?

Babe (shaking his head): We did our best.

André: …

André closed his eyes and understood. He sat upright and joined the others. He sat in between Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash. Now that they were all together they all join together for one last group embrace.

Queen Chrysalis: O-Oh my…you're actually willing to give me all of your affection?

They all held each other close as the dark queen began to absorb the last bit of love and friendship they all had by absorbing them all.

Queen Chrysalis: UUHH! Yes! SO MUCH POWER, I truly am the ruler of all Equestria now! Hahaha! Those fools thought that they stood a chance against me? Oh well, still, I'm amazed at how much power they had…no point in worrying about it now, it's finished and now the changelings can now be the-Uh…can now be the-UGH! Ah! W-What's….happening t-to me!? AUGH!

The queen felt warmness coming from inside of her. Pure white light took form from inside Chrysalis body. She found herself growing weaker and weaker. She collapsed to the floor as the light engulfed the entire room for a few seconds.

Queen Chrysalis (panting heavily): W-WHAT!?

Babe [voice]: How's it feel? How's it feel to have that kind of power inside of you? Was it too much for the dark queen to handle?

Queen Chrysalis: W-Why…?

Babe: Its simple, in a world like this darkness can't overcome love or friendship, get real. You absorbed us but the power of love and friendship was just too great for you, Princess Celestia was right.

The elements of harmony were restored and around their rightful owners necks and head, respectively. The mane6 were all hovering in the air, eyes glowing and smiles on their faces.

Queen Chrysalis: You fools….if they're banishing me then you two will be coming with me!

Babe: Who cares? As long as you're gone we'll be ok. As long as we know they'll be safe nothing else matters.

Queen Chrysalis: T-THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE! I CAN'T…ABSORB YOUR EMOTIONS! HOW CAN YOU HAVE SO MUCH POWER!?

A blinding light was born from the six elements. The light soon started to shroud the entire room. It overcame Chrysalis and it soon began to turn her into stone. She yelled out in defeat before being completely turned into stone. The light was sending her to an unknown location. Whenever it was she was banished to it was somewhere where she couldn't cause trouble. Unfortunately the light banished André and Babe as well. Everything was engulfed in light.

Babe (opening his eyes): Huh?

André: Where are we? (Looking up)Look, it's Earth!

Babe (noticing the planet): Yeah but it's a little cartoony, it must be their Earth.

André: …Right. (Looking around) It looks like we were banished to the moon. Wonder how we're breathing here.

Babe: It's probably their universe law. It must have an effect on us even though we're from the real world.

André: Yeah. So, this is it?

Babe: Yup. This is us. Most likely for eternity or at least a few weeks, not sure we'll survive without food and water for too long. I'm bet Twilight and the others didn't know we'd get caught up in the banishment. I'm surprised we weren't turned into stone.

André: Right.

Babe (sitting down): Oh well…as promised, problem solved.

André: Yeah.

Babe and André found themselves stranded on the moon. They were both looking out to the pony's version of Earth. Despite its slight cartoony appearance it was still a sight to behold. Babe pulled out a gold star shaped accessory out of his pocket and looked at it.

André: What's that?

Babe: It's something Fluttershy gave me. She gave this to me when we were out.

André: Oh, the "date".

Babe: Once I got to spend time with her I actually found myself getting pretty attached to her. I wouldn't mind having her go out with me again.

André: Is there someone back home I should tell about this?

Babe: You really think she'll believe you?

André: …Good point. So, you actually like Fluttershy?

Babe: I found myself getting there but I don't know. It's a stupid thing to say after everything I said back home. Maybe I just have problems.

André: Nah. A lot of bronies support humanxpony relationships, besides there aren't any humans in this world so I couldn't blame you really.

Babe: What about you and Rainbow? What'd you two do in Cloudsdale?

André: Nothing. Mainly just were goofing off in her house. I got the chance to meet Spitfire. She's pretty cool.

Babe: I see. (Sighing) What do you think they're doing now?

André: Probably wondering where we are. If we're going to spend eternity here…I would've at least wanted to have said goodbye.

Babe: I know how you feel but they did it. They beat Chrysalis, they're safe now. Princess Celestia and Luna can go back ruling Equestria and fix all the damages the changelings had caused. Maybe it's for the best. We came there as strangers out of nowhere and it's probably fitting we left the same way.

André: …

The two took one last look up to Earth. André laid back and closed his eyes for a minute. Babe looked over and saw a piece of paper hanging out of his pocket.

Babe: Yo, Dré, what's that paper in your pocket?

André: Huh?

Babe: There's some paper hanging out your pocket.

André rose up and reached into his left pocket. He took out the paper and unrolled it.

André: "Having a friend like you…"

"Everypony should have  
a friend like you  
You are so much fun to be with  
And you are such a good person  
You crack me up with laughter  
And touch my heart with your kindness  
You have a wonderful ability  
To know when to offer advice  
And when to sit in quiet support  
You've come to my rescue  
And brightened so many  
Of my routine days  
And time after time  
I've realized how fortunate  
I am that my life includes you  
I really do believe that  
Everypony should have a friend like you  
But so far it looks like your one of a kind!"  
-Twilight

André: …It's a letter from Twilight.

A circular white light appeared below the two. The light came as a surprise and they both fell into the light.

"The experiences I had with these guys…I can't believe I actually got the chance to be with them. Not all creatures are how I predicted they'd be."

A voice came into Babe's head. He began to wake up due to the mysterious voice. He opened his eyes and saw his clothes waving in the air. He slowly managed to turn around and what he saw made his eyes widen in horror. He was falling from the sky and heading down toward the Earth below.

Babe: AAAAAAAHHHH-Wait….this is just another dream. I've got nothing to worry abo-

Before he could finish his sentence he face planted into the grassy Earth below. By some miracle he managed to rise up from the ground with dirt on his face. The only pain he felt was minor sore facial pain but he managed to shake it off.

Babe: Ouch, déjà vu.

Babe looked over and saw André trying to pull his head out from the ground. He heard grunting coming from under the dirt. Babe grabbed André's leg and tried to pry him from out of the ground. After a brief struggle André popped out of the ground and fell backwards, landing on his backside.

André: Ow.

Babe (holding out his hand): You ok?

André: Yeah, I'm fine. Where are we?

After helping André up the two looked around and noticed they were back in Equestria.

Babe: Isn't this the same spot we were at when we first came here?

André: Sure looks like it.

"André, Babe!" the two heard their names being called from behind them. They turned around and saw Twilight standing at the entrance to Ponyville.

André: Twilight! (Running over to his friend) C'mon!

Babe (chasing after André): Hold up!

As the two happily ran over to their friend they saw all the ponies in Ponyville standing behind Twilight to greet them. Princess Celestia and Luna were there to greet them as well.

André (stopping): …Wait. They're all here.

Rainbow Dash quickly ran over to André and jumped up to him. André grabbed her but soon Applejack followed behind her and jumped on top of Rainbow Dash. Lastly Pinkie Pie jumped on top of Applejack and André fell to the ground. Fluttershy and Rarity happily ran over to Babe. He crouched down and stroked their manes.

Babe: It's good to see you guys, I didn't think we would see you again.

Rarity: It's all thanks to Princess Celestia. She knew where you two were! She managed to return you both here!

Babe: Awesome.

Fluttershy: We're so happy you're both alright. You have no idea how worried we were.

Babe: We're perfectly fine, never better.

Rainbow Dash (rubbing her face against André's): Thank Celestia you're safe! I was so worried!

André: I'm fine Rainbow.

Rainbow Dash: I know you are! But I-I

André: Aw, don't cry! We're here now so-

Rainbow Dash: Who said anything about crying? I'm not crying!

André (Wiping her eyes): Ok, I believe you.

Rainbow Dash: I had…dirt in my eyes!

Applejack rubbed her face against the other side of André's face, happy to see that both he and Babe are safe.

Applejack: Ah must say, you had mah heart going for a minute there but it's over….thank you so much for being there for us.

Pinkie Pie: I'm just happy we're all together again!

André: I know exactly how you feel Pinkie.

André looked back to Babe and the two laughed. They both looked ahead as the two Princesses approached them with warm smiles on their faces.

Princess Celestia: Twilight and her friends told us all about both of your heroic deeds. You helped vanquish one of the greatest threats in Equestria. You forever have our thanks.

Princess Luna: Yes. I'm sincerely sorry for doubting you two.

André: We didn't do anything. We did what we could.

Princess Luna got down on one leg and bowed to the two. André and Babe didn't know how to react to Princess Luna's sudden action and just looked at her.

Princess Luna: You're always welcome here…again, I'm truly sorry.

Babe: We already told you we forgive you.

Twilight: Hehe…

André: As promised, Twilight.

Twilight: …Yeah.

Babe and André continued to celebrate the mane6's victory over Chrysalis. Twilight watched as her continued talking with one another.

Princess Celestia: Twilight.

Twilight: Yes, Princess Celestia?

Princess Celestia: Go and celebrate with them. It's your victory as well.

Twilight: …Thank you, princess!

Twilight happily ran over to her friends and all six ponies came together with their human friends for a congratulatory pony pile. With Chrysalis gone and another disaster avoided there was nothing to worry about anymore. There was just peace and harmony, the power of friendship being stronger than ever for Twilight and her friends.

To be concluded

* * *

**Nearing the end of this small adventure. I've gotten some inspiration from the ending of Kingdom Hearts II for the moon part, I love that game, I thought I'd pay homage to it :D**


	22. Chapter 22: Friends, till the end

-Four months later-

One morning André and Rainbow Dash were lying together on a cloud above Ponyville.

André: There's nothing quite like napping on a cloud. Rainbow, this is truly…graceful.

Rainbow Dash: Told ya. Sleeping on clouds is the best, right?

André: Yeah.

Rainbow Dash: You and Babe have been staying here for about a few months now. When are you going to find a house?

André: I haven't even thought of that Rainbow. I certainly don't want to be a burden on Twilight.

Rainbow Dash: How about you crash with me? Yeah! That could work, it'll be great! We could stay up late, watch movies, play games and do other fun stuff!

André: That sounds great but I will need to eat. Breakfast, lunch and dinner, Twilight and Spike seem to have my back on that.

Rainbow Dash: Well, I'm not much of a cook but I could learn. We could live together in Cloudsdale and it'll be a lot of fun!

André: You'd do that, huh? As awesome as that sounds I can't live in Cloudsdale. Twilight would have to put a cloud walking spell on me daily. I don't think she has magic powerful enough to have me permanently walk on clouds.

Rainbow Dash: Right…

André: Thanks for the offer anyway Rainbow. I didn't know you'd do so much for me. You don't seem the type who'd be cooking.

Rainbow Dash: You're my friend. I'd learn how to do a lot of stuff if it meant keeping my friends happy.

André: I hear ya. How are things with Soarin, by the way?

Rainbow Dash: From the Wonderbolts?

André: Uh huh. Did you make a move on him yet?

Rainbow Dash: Why would I?

André: Don't you like him?

Rainbow Dash: No. What made you think that?

André: I just thought because-eh, never mind.

Rainbow Dash: Dating one of your idols isn't cool to me. It would seem weird.

André: There are a lot of things you don't think are cool Dash. You know Babe and Fluttershy went on a date?

Rainbow Dash: Really? Wow. I wonder how Fluttershy took that. She must've been under so much pressure.

Babe [voice]: Hey! Hey, Dré!

André: Was that Babe?

Rainbow Dash looked over the cloud and saw Babe. He was with Twilight, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie.

Rainbow Dash: Yeah. It is them.

André: Hey guys! What's up?

Babe: No time to talk! Princess Celestia wants to see us in Canterlot!

André: Oh yeah?

Twilight: Yeah. We're going to take the train and it'll be here in 20 minutes! Come on!

André: Oh crap, Rainbow-

Rainbow Dash (picking André up): Already on it.

Rainbow picked up André and flew him down to the ground. The group wasted no time and made their way toward the train station. The group was on time and managed to catch the first train to Canterlot.

Twilight (sitting in one of the train coaches): Record time! I'm so glad we were able to catch this train. We wouldn't have wanted to keep the princess waiting.

Babe: Meh, I'm sure she would've understood. Even if she didn't we would've told her it was André's fault.

André: ME!?

Babe: Yup. Hanging up in the clouds with Rainbow Dash, how would we have known you'd be up there?

André: I asked Twilight. She performed a-

Babe: What were ya'll doing up there?

André: Talking.

Babe: Sure. We believe you, right Pinkie Pie?

Pinkie Pie: Hehehe! Y-Yup pfft! Sure do…heh….

Babe&Pinkie Pie: Hahahahahaha!

Rainbow Dash: What's so funny?

Babe: It's been months and you two still aren't saying anything?

Rarity: It has been too long. Don't you think it's about time you tied the knot?

André: Why are you guys doing this to us? I already told you what was going.

Twilight: It's more obvious than Spike's crush on Rarity.

Rainbow Dash: You guys don't know what you're talking about.

Pinkie Pie: Sure we do! Everypony should have somepony! Hearts and hooves day isn't that far away. You two should probably think about what you're going to do.

André&Rainbow Dash: NO!

Babe: Through our experiences I actually supported you two.

André: Babe, stop. Seriously, there's no way I could go for Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow Dash: That's right. You tell him And-wait, what?

André: Yeah. I'd rather go for Applejack.

Applejack: M-ME?

André: Yeah. Rainbow isn't exactly my type. Besides AJ is just awesome! Honest, hardworking, loveable!

Babe: Wow…y'know, we've been so wrapped up in seeing Dré and Rainbow Dash together we didn't even think about AJ and hey, if Rainbow doesn't care then why should we continue to provoke?

Pinkie Pie: Yeah. Babe's right.

Babe: Now let's provoke André and Applejack!

The entire ride to Canterlot, to André, seemed like a teasing joyride. In truth he wasn't interested in going beyond friendship with his ponies friends, what they all had seemed perfect enough for him. But even so they all had a good laugh on the train. Things just couldn't be any better.

The gang arrived in Canterlot. They didn't haste in making their way straight to the Canterlot palace. They stood at the throne room's door.

Babe (knocking): I wonder what it's about.

Twilight: She did say it was urgent business so I guess it's a good thing we managed to get here in time.

Babe: Yeah but urgent business? I hope everything's alright.

André: I swear…Discord better not have been freed again.

Babe: Man! Even if he was he's not a threat, if he is back we'll kick his-

The throne room doors began to slowly open. Their sudden opening stopped Babe from finishing his sentence. Inside Princess Celestia and Luna were patiently waiting for them. They all entered the room and approached the princesses, the mane6 and André bowed to them.

Babe: What's up Princesses? It's been too long.

Twilight: Babe!

Babe: Hm?

Twilight (pulling Babe to his knees): I'm sorry about that.

Princess Celestia: It's alright. You may all rise.

They all do so, including Babe who fixed his shirt upon standing.

Twilight: Is everything okay?

Princess Celestia: Yes. Everything's fine. We've called you all here for big news, especially for André and Babe.

André: Cool.

Babe: I like good news when it relates to me. What's the business about?

Princess Celestia: Over the course of the months we've looked into our studies and we managed to find something.

Princess Luna: It's a way for you both to return home.

André: …What?

Babe: Oh...

Silence fell upon the room. The mane6 were of course happy about this but they were obviously sad and shocked at the same time. They didn't want the two to leave.

Princess Celestia: You will both be travelling through space and time. You'll be returned to the day when you first arrived however, there's a catch.

André: A catch?

Princess Luna: Once you return Twilight wouldn't have performed the spell that enabled her to summon you both here. Time, space and history will be altered…your meeting would've never happened. You wouldn't have met and your ties to each other would not exist.

The explanation struck the ponies hearts with a devastating blow. How could it have never happened? Everything they've gone through up to this point. It couldn't have just been all for nothing. Twilight and the others wanted to keep their friends, experiences and the memories with them forever.

André: …

Babe: …

Twilight: Everything….would've been for nothing. How could that be?

Pinkie Pie: We don't want to forget André and Babe! They're our friends!

Rarity: We've been through so much, it can't end like this!

Applejack: There's gotta be another way!

Princess Celestia: I'm sorry but this is the only way. It's the only thing that can restore the balances between our worlds. However, we'll give you a choice. We know how much Twilight and the others mean to you both.

Princess Luna: You can return home or you could stay here in Equestria with them. But the choice is up to you.

André: …

Babe: …We can't.

The six ponies were hurt by Babe's rather straight forward and bland statement.

André: We have family and friends back at home. It's been months since we last seen them…they must be worried sick. We can't leave them worried forever.

Rainbow Dash (flying up to the two): S-So you're just going to leave? Just like that…?

André: We don't want to leave, trust us. But we can't leave things as they are back on the other side. We have to set things right on both worlds and-

Twilight: Who cares how both worlds are!? Please don't leave…you're the greatest friends we've ever had….we don't want that to go away…

Twilight couldn't help but cry. It wasn't just Twilight though. Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Applejack and Rarity all let out tears of sadness. The sight of all of them crying made the two boys sad as well. Nobody wanted this.

André: Guys, please, don't make this any harder than it already is. You'll forget us but….the memories themselves will always be there. Just keep a strong heart. We'll be in your hearts. Just in the deepest parts that'll be hard to reach.

Babe: Man that was lame.

André: …

Babe: I'm not the sappy type but I swear to you all…one day, we'll see each other again. André and I will defiantly be seeing you again, even if it's not in person.

The others didn't know what to feel. No matter what any of them said it wouldn't make them feel any better however they knew where they were coming from in the situation.

Princess Celestia: We'll perform the spell now…it may take a while for the spell to effect all of Equestria but it will restore everything and everypony back to the way they were before you two arrived.

Babe (turning to the princess's): We understand.

Princess Celestia: We're sorry it had to be this way.

Babe: It's okay. Things need to go back to the way they were. We probably had no right interfering with anypony here.

Princess Celestia and Luna knew what Babe meant and they were even saddened by what had to be done. The two princesses combined their magical powers to perform the time-space spell. Their power combined was enough to change space and time. Light began spreading from the two. The light was expanding in a small dome like matter. Over time it expanded more and more. The light was expanding slowly but it made progress.

Babe (looking at the mane6): It's been good hanging out with you. It's kinda sad that it has to end like this.

They didn't know how to respond to Babe's farewell. He turned to the light and walked into it, shielding his eyes with his hand.

Twilight: We're all next. Once we enter this light our memories will fade away…

Fluttershy (sniffing): …If André and Babe believe it's the right way to go then let's believe in them.

Applejack: …Right.

André: Well. Guess we're up then, huh?

Pinkie Pie: Yeah...

André: It's been sweet. I'll treasure this always.

Twilight: No matter where you are, we'll always be with you.

André (nodding): …Thanks guys.

The light inched closer and closer to the mane6 and André. They all closed their eyes and were ready to be taken away by the light.

August 22, 2012

In a small house in Philadelphia on a rainy day five teens sat in a room playing video games at the back of the house. There were three T.V's but only two of them were being used. One T.V was connected to an Xbox 360 and on the other the PlayStation3 was connected. Two boys were on the 360 and two others were on the PS3 and the last boy was sitting on the bed occupying his laptop. The two guys who were on the 360 were Marcus and Khalil and on the PS3 were Denvor and André. A name from Denvor was called "Babe". The boy on his laptop looked up to see who called him.

Babe: What's up?

Denvor: Are you alright?

Babe: Yeah. I'm cool, just checking facebook.

Denvor: You want to play BlazBlue with us?

André: Nah. I'm done.

André had said as he stood up stretching.

André: I'm going home.

Denvor: What time is it?

André (looking at his phone): 1:00AM

Khalil: It's that late already? Guess I'll go home too.

Babe: Hell. I'm getting tired myself. So Marcus, Denvor you're going to have to leave too.

Marcus: Fine.

Denvor: No problem.

The boys got up and were getting ready to leave. Denvor ejected the BlazBlue game from the PlayStation3 and placed the disc inside the Continuum Shift case. He placed the game inside his hoodies pocket which was just the right size for holding the case. After helping clean and straightening up the room André, Denvor, Khalil and Marcus headed for the front door, Babe walking behind them.

André: Hey Babe, can I get a Swiss roll?

Babe: Sure. Just get money and go to the store.

André: Never mind…

Babe lets out a friendly laugh as they approached the front door. After giving their goodbyes for the day Babe closed the doors behind them and locked up. Now that he thought about it the day went by rather quickly. He went back to his room and turned off the two T.V's. He sat back on his bed and finished up the last few things he had to do on his laptop before closing it and placing it in his book bag. He turned off his room light and jumped back onto his bed.

Babe: …

"We'll be by you, always. Friends, till the end."

Babe: Hm?

Babe opened his eyes and looked around the room. He could've sworn he heard someone talking to him but it must've just been his imagination as there was no one around. He didn't pay it any mind and just closed his eyes, slowly drifting off to sleep.

In Ponyville Twilight was up and about the next morning with Spike.

Twilight: Ok. I've just learned a brand new spell Spike. I wonder what I'll summon!

Spike: Twilight, something tells me something bad will happen.

Twilight: Oh come on Spike, where's your sense of adventure?

Spike: …I dunno. I'm not even sure where it came from.

Twilight's horn began to glow in its purple aura. In the midst of performing the spell fierce sparks were emitting from her horn. Before she could attempt her spell she suddenly stopped.

Spike: What's wrong?

Twilight: …

Spike: Twilight?

Twilight: …Something's telling me that I shouldn't use the spell anymore. Who knows what I'll summon? What if I summon an Ursa? I certainly don't want any harm coming to anypony in Ponyville.

Spike: Yikes! T-T-That's a good point, maybe we shouldn't try it after all.

Twilight: ...Yeah. At least until I'm sure that I've mastered it but that probably won't be for a LONG time.

Spike: Knowing your magic I doubt that. Let's head back into town. We promised to model for Rarity, remember?

Twilight: Trust me. (Walking back to Ponyville) I remember.

Spike and Twilight started making their way back for Ponyville to meet up with their friends. As they're walking a gently breeze blew by.

"Friends, till the end"

Twilight (stopping): Huh?

Spike: Twilight?

Twilight: Didn't you hear that?

Spike: Hear what? I didn't hear anything.

Twilight: Somepony was saying something to me.

Spike: Who? It's only us out here. It must've just been the wind.

Twilight: ...Of course. Hm, but it sounded so familiar.

Twilight smiled with a feeling of strange nostalgia. She shook it off and continued on her way back to Ponyville with Spike.

**Uncommon Connection END**

Uncommon Connections

A quick flash of everything André and Babe did in Equestria flashed by in seconds through their own perspective the only thing missing was their departure. The memories continued and were replaying over and over however it stopped shortly after.

Afterwards a lonely mare sat on the outskirts of Ponyville. She was blankly looking up at the sky, she didn't move. As she sat in that one spot a cloaked unicorn figure approached her. Underneath the cloak the unicorn had dark gray and black spiky mane and tail. His horn was curved. In color it was dark gray at the bottom then becomes red on its way to the top. He has sharp teeth with two visible fangs. His eyes were green with red irises. A purple mist was emitting from his eyes.

Unicorn: …A lost soul.

Mare: …

Unicorn: Seeking answers for the meaning of one's life.

The horn on the Unicorn began to glow and the memories of Babe and André were slowly rearranged into the ponies mind, displaying them as her own. The word "Uncommon Friendship" appears before her. Most of the letters are erased and soon formed a new word.

Mare: …M-Mem….ori…

Unicorn: Yes, your name.

The Unicorn smiled, revealing his impressively white and sharp teeth.

**When one door is closed another is opened. Another door, another adventure...**

* * *

**Well...that's the end. I managed to get all of the chapters up because I wrote these back in like 2010 and 11 but I never did anything about it until recently, posting it online and all. I think it was because I thought nobody would like it or give it a shot but eventually I just thought that if I never start I'll never get an answer.**

**Hopefully I didn't make too many mistakes, I hope it was somewhat enjoyable for anyone who read. I had more fun than I should have with this, I'd actually like to do it all again but I'll have to see how this one did first before I can think about really moving on. Only time will tell I guess.**

**Thanks to anyone who read and got to the end, it means a lot to a small time writer such as myself.**

**A music sample to help the ending mood, just go to youtube and copy and paste this link after it:** /watch?v=yPkFWRp1Ewc** Hopefully you enjoy that because it's really good, I love Yoko :D**


	23. Separate ways

**The Separate ways chapter(s) are a collection side events that detail the events that occured during the main story. It's pretty simple to understand and you'll see what I mean once you read it. This first Separate Ways chapter runs parallel to chapter 14.**

* * *

Twilight: Before I forget, André, I used a spell that'll allow you to walk on Clouds just like a Pegasus. So you don't have to worry about being able to walk on clouds or not.

André: Nice. Thanks, Twilight.

Rainbow Dash: Great! Then let's go!

André: Right.

Rainbow Dash: Wait, where's Babe?

André: Babe won't be making it Rainbow.

Rainbow Dash: Aw, what!?

André: Yeah. He's helping Fluttershy get pass her shyness.

Rainbow Dash: Pfft! Good luck with that.

Fluttershy: I was actually going to ask if you and André wanted to-

André: GO to Cloudsdale right away! Thanks for reminding us Fluttershy. We've gotta go. (Leaving the library) Forget Babe, let's get going Rainbow!

Rainbow Dash (chasing after him): Hey, wait up!

André and Rainbow Dash left the library and were on their way to Cloudsdale. Fluttershy and Twilight were surprised at how fast they left.

Fluttershy: Oh my…

Twilight: Man and I thought you were shy Fluttershy.

Outside André got Rainbow Dash as far away from the library as he could.

Rainbow Dash: Hey, don't you think it's time for you to get on my back?

André: Huh? Oh, oh right! Sorry.

Rainbow shook her head and lowered herself. He sat on her back and Rainbow quickly flew into the air. André wrapped his arms around Rainbow's neck in slight fear.

André: Whoa!

Rainbow Dash: What's the matter? Never been this high before?

Andre: I-I have but….on a plane not on a pony.

Rainbow Dash: Then this should be pretty interesting for you. You want to see me do some Ariel acrobatics?

André: N-N-No! That's alright!

Rainbow Dash: Aw, c'mon, where's your sense of adventure? Let's go for it!

André: No, Rainbow, NO!

Not listening to André's pleas Rainbow flew higher up into the air, she even flew past Cloudsdale. The Pegasi of Cloudsdale saw Rainbow Dash with André on her back. Rainbow continued to do her daring aerial acrobatics as André screamed in fear that he may fall but the screams soon turned to laughter, after a few more tricks Rainbow nosedived down to Cloudsdale and landed on the clouds.

Rainbow Dash: How'd ya like that?

André (falling over on the clouds): Hahahaha! That…was fun! Man that was awesome Rainbow.

Rainbow Dash: Well I don't like to toot my own horn but I am pretty awesome, aren't I?

André (standing up): Ha! I meant the acrobatics. Hey, I'm actually standing on clouds, this is cool! I feel light as air. Cloudsdale is so cool!

Rainbow Dash: Enjoying yaself already, huh? I like that, you've got mighty fine taste in what's cool and what not.

The sound of yelling got Rainbow and André's attention. They turned and saw a stampede of Pegasi.

André: What's up with them?

Rainbow Dash: They must be coming to praise me on what an awesome performance I did.

André: Is that so?

Rainbow stood on her hind legs and proudly posed.

Rainbow Dash: You might wanna stand back.

André (stepping back): Yeah. Knock em dead…

Rainbow held her pose as the crowd of Pegasi approached. "Thank you, thank you! You're all are too kind" she said in a proud voice as all of the Pegasi flew pass her and quickly surrounded André.

Rainbow Dash (looking around): Wait? Where's everypony going?

Male Pegasus#1: Hey! I know this guy, he's one of the humans that everypony's talking about!

Female Pegasus#1: Wow! I've never seen a human before!

Male Pegasus#2: This is so cool! Hey, can you fly?

André: Um, no, sorry.

Female Pegasus#1: Where ya from?

André: I'm from….a place, very far away. I'm new here so I'm not really used to these parts of the cloud…

More and more questions piled up from all the Pegasus ponies. Rainbow Dash walked over to the group.

Rainbow Dash: Hey, what gives?

Pegasus: Don't you know? A human is in Cloudsdale! Everypony's really excited.

A female Pegasus in blue outfit approached André. Her eyes were a brilliant orange and her mane was light brilliant orange and light brilliant amber. Due to her blue suit you couldn't really see her coat but judging by the color of her wing she was a light brilliant gold colored coat.

André: (Spitfire? What's she doing here? Rainbow should be here with me…)

Spitfire: C'mon, that's enough guys. He said he's new here, let's not put any pressure on the guy.

All the Pegasi managed to calm their excitement down. André was rather amazed at how welcoming, intrigued and accepting the Pegasi were.

Spitfire: Welcome to Cloudsdale. My name is Spitfire and I'm captain of the Wonder Bolts. It's a pleasure to meet you.

André: No, no it's a pleasure to meet you. I've heard so much about you and your team.

Spitfire: Oh yeah? Ever see us in action?

André: Sort of.

The celebrity flyer chuckled.

Spitfire: "Sort of" That's kind of a weird answer.

André: Right…Why did I say that? Messing up in front of a celebrity is kind of embarrassing.

Spitfire: It's alright. Don't beat yourself up about it.

André: Sorry about that. It's my first time meeting you and I'm making a fool out of myself.

Spitfire: Don't sweat it. You're cool, uh, what's your name?

André: I'm André. My other friend, Babe, was supposed to be here with me but he stayed back in Ponyville.

Spitfire: Aw, that's a shame. Humans seem awesome. You wanna hang out?

Rainbow heard Spitfire's offer and she couldn't believe her ears. She didn't believe that her idol would have been so openly cool with André who hasn't even been in Cloudsdale for more than 10 minutes. With all the attention Rainbow Dash thought her human friend had forgotten about her. She turned away from the crowd and began to walk away.

André: That sounds cool.

Spitfire: Nice. I know a good spot we could go for drinks, you thirsty?

André: Yeah. I'm a bit parched.

Spitfire: Great, I've got some free time so we could check it out. Wanna go now?

André: Sure, well, normally I would but I'm here with my friend, Rainbow Dash. I promised her we'd spend the day together. Can we reschedule?

Rainbow Dash (turning to the crowd): He didn't!

Spitfire: Lookin' out for your friends?

Rainbow Dash landed in front of André and put her hooves on both sides of his cheeks causing his lips to poke out in a strange way.

Rainbow Dash: Are you crazy? How could you turn down an invite to hang out from Spitfire!?

André: You're squishing my face...

Rainbow Dash (turning to Spitfire): Please, excuse him. He's new and doesn't know who you are exactly.

Spitfire: It's alright, he's cool. There's no need to apologize for him.

Rainbow Dash: Really?

Spitfire: Yeah. He didn't want to hang out because he said he has plans to hang out with you for the day.

Rainbow Dash: Really?

André: Let go of me…

Rainbow released André from her grip. He began to rub his slightly sore cheeks.

Spitfire: Yeah.

André: We do have plans right?

Rainbow Dash: Uh, yeah. We do…

André: I'm not leaving you hanging, Bronies before Phonies, even though…you're a girl.

Rainbow Dash: I understand. Thanks for looking out for me.

Spitfire: We'll just hang out some other time. Just look me up whenever you're free.

André: I gotcha.

Rainbow Dash: Now if everypony can excuse us, we've got plans to take care of!

All the Pegasi sulking walked away, they still had lots of questions for their human visitor. Spitfire was getting ready to fly away.

André: Whoa, whoa, hold up Spitfire!

Spitfire: What's up?

André: Could you do me a favor?

Spitfire: Sure.

André went over to Spitfire and whispered into her ear. Spitfire giggled at what André was telling her. After he finished he stepped back.

Rainbow Dash: What did you-?

André: Sssh! Ok, start.

Spitfire: Alright. Um, I'm the S to P.I.T.F.I.R.E and ain't no other pony throws it down like me, I'm Firelicious.

André: AHHH! SHE SAID IT!

Rainbow Dash: HUH!?

Spitfire: Like that?

André: Yes! Yes, that was brilliant, thank you so much Spitfire.

Spitfire: No problem. See you two later.

Spitfire takes to the sky leaving André and Rainbow to enjoy their day together.

Rainbow Dash: What was that about?

André: It's just this thing I wanted Spitfire to do, why don't you do it?

Rainbow Dash: What?

André: Spell your name and say something cool, once you do that you say your name again but with licious at the end of it. But don't forget to say something that nopony can do that you can do better before saying the licious part at the end.

Rainbow Dash: ….

André: C'mon! Do it for me!

Rainbow Dash: ….Ok.

André: YAY! Say it like how Spitfire did it.

Rainbow Dash: ….

André: Well?

Rainbow Dash: …..I'm the….R to the A.I.N.B.O.W Dash….and ain't no other pony….Rainboom it like me. I'm….Rainbowlicious…

André: What was that?

Rainbow Dash: I said I'm….Rainbowlicious.

André: HAHAAA!

Rainbow blushed, she found what she did embarrassing after André had laughed but she was unaware he was just happy she said it. As night began to fall in Ponyville Rarity was getting Babe ready for his "date" with Fluttershy.

Rarity: Oh, Babe, darling you look absolutely stunning!

Babe: Well…sure but, Rarity, isn't this a little overdone?

Rarity: Nonsense, this is your first date in Ponyville and Fluttershy's first date in her life. We must make sure everything's perfect.

Babe: I don't see why I just don't be myself.

Rarity: Hmp! I won't stand for it! Represent me good Babe darling!

Babe: Mmmmm…

Rarity: Watch that tone with me mister!

Rarity tightened Babe's belt a bit too tight and caused him to slightly grunt.

Babe: Uh! O-Okay, I'm sorry…

Rarity: Good.

Applejack: Ah must say Babe, you do look amazin'

Babe: Thanks AJ.

Rarity: Applejack, dear, do you think Babe needs a little more hair grease to make sure his hair is nice and kept down?

Applejack: Its fine Rarity. You know I'm not one to be the judge of this kind of thing.

Rarity: I suppose this is fine.

Babe: Thank goodness.

Rarity: yes, this is perfect!

Babe: Finally…

Rarity: What was that?

Babe: Nothing! You must be hearing things.

Rarity puts her teeth around Babe's belt buckle again and yanked it even tighter making him grunt even louder.

Babe: UH!

Rarity: Your belt was looking a little loose. I just want to make sure it's on right.

Babe: O-O-Ok…..

Applejack: It's almost time for you to be off. You don't wanna keep your date waitin'

Babe (loosening the belt and exhaling): Right…thanks again, Rarity.

Rarity: Anytime darling! Enjoy yourself!

Applejack: Good luck Babe. Fluttershy's gonna be one tough cookie to crack.

Babe: I'll do my best.

Rarity and Applejack watched Babe leave the boutique. The two couldn't help but laugh at how funny a couple like Babe and Fluttershy made. Babe walked down the road heading toward Fluttershy's cottage.

Babe: Rarity seriously put this belt on too tight. She almost killed me…not only that I'm way too fancy dressed. I hope Andre has had more luck than I'm having.

Around the same time at Rainbow Dash's house André and Rainbow have appeared to have gotten into a fight…Rainbow's house was messy and the two kept tackling and throwing each other around the room.

André: Come on! Come on then!

Rainbow Dash (getting up off the floor): You're going to regret that!

André got in a sumo stance before being tackled by Rainbow. The two are caught in a rolling struggle on the floor.

Rainbow Dash: You're not beating me!

André: I can say the same to you!

The struggle continued for minutes, André nearly managed to pin Rainbow to the floor but due to him losing his footing he trips back over and Rainbow gains the upper hand on him.

André: Uh!

Rainbow Dash (standing over top of André): Gotcha! Don't even think about moving!

André: Why you little…

Rainbow Dash: Hmp! Pinned ya.

André: Heh…hehehe…

Rainbow Dash: Aha…ahahaha…

André&Rainbow Dash: Hahahaha!

Rainbow rolled over to her backside beside André. The two lay on the floor enjoying a good laugh with each other.

André (turning over to Rainbow): Heheh!

Rainbow Dash: Haha…hey, whatchu staring' at?

André: You. Next time you're going down.

Rainbow Dash: Ha! That'll be the day.

André got up and walked over to the couch. He sat down with his head lazily hanging on the back. He was rather exhausted after play fighting with Rainbow Dash.

André: …

Rainbow Dash: You okay?

André: Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little tired. Today was great. We should do this again sometime.

Rainbow Dash: Defiantly. We can do this whenever you have free time.

André: I'll have to make sure I don't have anything else planned for the upcoming days, other than meeting with Princess Celestia of course.

Rainbow Dash had forgotten all about Princess Celestia's meeting with Babe and André. She flew over to the couch and laid her head on Andre's lap. She closed her eyes. André raised his head and looked down to see Rainbow resting. He smiled and gently petted her from head to tail. The petting was very soothing for Rainbow and made her even sleepier.

Rainbow Dash: So…what do you think it's about?

André: What?

Rainbow Dash: The meeting with Princess Celestia. You think it's for something bad?

André: No, I doubt it. Twilight said it wasn't anything like that. She probably just wants to meet us or she probably found a way to get us back home.

Rainbow Dash: ….I was afraid you'd say that.

André: Huh?

Rainbow Dash: I don't want you to leave yet. I want you and Babe to stay here, that'd be so cool…it'd make (yawning) Ponyville 20% cooler…

André: Heh. Yeah?

Rainbow Dash slowly and silently fell asleep. André knew she was asleep and didn't say anything else. He looked over to the window and saw that it was dark. It was too late for him to go back Ponyville. He began wondering what the meeting with Princess Celestia could possibly be about.

André: ….Princess Celestia. I hope everything plays out smoothly.

* * *

**Credit goes to Tara Strong and Black Gryph0n for the introduction to the whole pony-licious gag, Rainbowlicious is already up on youtube and all but I just had to do it here, it was so funny XD**


	24. Separate ways2

**This separate ways chapter happens after chapter 14 and runs parallel with the first Separate ways.**

* * *

Babe: We don't know if it will be the last day. Princess Celestia just wants to meet us.

Fluttershy: I know but still.

Babe: Even if it is a meeting and a farewell all in the same day, we'll always be friends Fluttershy. You know that right? When you were all depressed over us leaving I couldn't help but feel sad. I'm sure André would love to stay with Twilight, Rainbow, Applejack and everypony but he knows it too. He doesn't want to leave but he has to. Like I said before: let's just make the most out of it, ok?

Fluttershy: …Right.

Babe: Good. I think I'll give you a passing grade too.

Fluttershy: Grade?

Babe: Yup. This was another test, you passed. An actual simulation with real environment and interaction, your lessons still aren't over though. I'll think of something else.

Fluttershy: Heh. I'll be waiting then.

Babe: That's what I like to hear.

Babe grabbed a cup of water and held it into the air slightly toasting to his and André's friendship with the mane six. He takes a sip of the water while Fluttershy goes back into her bag.

Fluttershy: I wanted to give you something.

Babe: What's that Fluttershy?

After digging into the deepest part of the bag she was carrying she finally manages to pull out a gold item. The item dangled around her hoof as she extended it to Babe. The item was in the shape of a star with a picture of a few butterflies in the center that greatly resembled Fluttershy's cutie mark.

Babe (taking the item): This is nice. What is it?

Fluttershy: That's a friendship charm I made for you. I wanted to show you how much I appreciated everything you've done for me. I carefully made it from stained glass. They say if you give them to a very special friend you'll be friends forever. I figured it'd be perfect for you because when you go home you could just look at the charm I made you and think of all the good times you've had here in Equestria.

Babe: This is really nice Fluttershy.

Fluttershy: Do you really like it?

Babe (hugging Fluttershy): You've no idea. Thank you so much.

The sudden hug caught Fluttershy off guard. She closed her eyes and hugged Babe back. Afterwards he placed the charm in his pocket. The two continued on with the night, enjoying every minute of it.

Babe (biting into a sandwich): Hey, Fluttershy, you're a really great Pegasus to be around. How could you not have taken updating? I'd have to think a pony would be crazy not to date you.

Fluttershy: Oh no! I couldn't do that, I don't think I'm ready for that kind of relationship with somepony.

Babe: And yet here we are.

Fluttershy (blushing): O-OH, well…wasn't this is just a-

Babe: Haha! C'mon, I'm just kidding ya.

A vibrating sound came from Babe's pocket. He reached into his pocket and looked at his phone.

Babe: I got a text from André.

Fluttershy: The message thing?

Babe: Uh huh. (Reading the text) Oh wow…

Fluttershy: What is it?

Babe: Fluttershy you feel like doing André a favor?

Fluttershy: Of course. What is it?

Babe (holding the phone up to Fluttershy): Here….read this.

Fluttershy read the text and gasped at what it had said.

Babe: You don't have to do it if you don't feel comfortable with it.

Fluttershy: N-no…if André needs me to I will.

Babe: …Ok, if you're sure. (Calling André) he's so stupid…

Fluttershy: Mmmmm…

Babe: Yeah…yeah…yeah, she said she'd do it. Okay, calm down.

He held the phone up next to Fluttershy's ear.

Fluttershy: Um….I'm the F to the L.U.T.T.E.R.S.H.Y and…the thought of you hearing this makes me want to hide. I-I'm Flutterlicious…

At Rainbow Dash's house in Cloudsdale that same time

André (hanging up his cellphone): HAHAHAHAAAAAAAA!

Rainbow Dash (jumping up): WHOA! WHO'S THERE!?

André: Sorry Rainbow…

Rainbow Dash: What were you yelling for?

André: Nothing, she's just Flutterlicious!

Rainbow Dash: What?

André: Nothing, I'm sorry. You can go back to sleep. I won't disturb you anymore.

Rainbow slowly descends back onto the couch and lays her head back onto André's lap, he had on the largest kiddy smile he had ever put on…anyway, after an hour has passed Babe and Fluttershy packed up. Babe was walking Fluttershy home. They laughed and talked the entire way.

Babe: André, he never fails to be random.

Fluttershy: Haha...It's rather silly, is that something humans do back at your world?

Babe: Not that I know of Fluttershy. André must've got it from the internet.

The two eventually reached Fluttershy's cottage after a graceful walk, ponies should really appreciate the night more. Babe knows Princess Luna would certainly love that and the fact that what he and Fluttershy just experienced the night could truly be a good thing to enjoy from time to time.

Fluttershy: Thank you so much for walking me back home.

Babe: No need for the thanks. It was my pleasure. I love spending time with you.

Fluttershy: T-Thanks…

Babe: I'd better head to Rarity's. I hope she's still awake.

Fluttershy: Alright. Be safe, ok?

Babe: I will. Don't worry about me. I'll see you tomorrow.

Fluttershy: Ok. Bye.

Babe: Bye.

With their final goodbye's Babe watched Fluttershy enter her cottage before making his way back for Rarity's. As he walked down the dirt road he pulled out the charm Fluttershy gave him. He looked at it and smiled. He placed the charm back into his pocket, anticipating the next time he and Fluttershy will get the chance to spend another day together.


End file.
